This Is Not My Body
by Princessfic
Summary: Un deseo. Solo había sido un maldito deseo, uno que no debería haber causado tal desgracia de tal magnitud. ¿Cómo era posible algo como esto? ¡Esto solo pasaba en las películas y no en la realidad! Ambos estaban en problemas, muy grandes problemas dado que... habían cambiado de cuerpos. Él era ella y ella era él, ¿Qué podía ser peor? Al parecer nada.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada Feliz día de San Valentín… ¿Cuatro días antes? Bien, no me echen la culpa es que he preferido hacerlo antes ya que no se si ese día suba algo –Mirada sospechosa- Más vale ser precavido, y volviendo al tema hoy les traigo un nuevo fic que mi mente ideo para este "Día de la amistad". Antes que nada debo decir que esta historia se la dedico a Chacalanime para estas fechas y espero que te guste este regalo hombre, te debía algo para Navidad y bueno… ahora si he podido darte un regalo por lo bien que me caes jaja ok por ser un gran amigo, esta historia me ha demorada unos pocos días y con suerte la inspiración no me dejo –Por momentos-. Espero te guste! A ti y a los demás –Sonrisa- **

**Temática del fic? Podría decirse que cómico, romántico y un poco dramático –Más adelante-, ahora si les dejo de estar molestando. Necesitare OC'S para los que estén interesados por supuesto, así que la ficha… más abajo y aquí van las aclaraciones: **

-Los personajes de IE tendrán exactamente entre 16 y 18 años de edad.

-Esta versión del cambio de cuerpo es algo que se me vino hace unos días como diferente a lo imaginado, y no… no fue por la película "Ella en mi cuerpo y él en mío", la verdad es que aún ni me veo la peli… pero ese no es el tema.

-Los OC'S que decidan participar tienen que cumplir unos pequeños requisitos (Nah! A quien engaño, solo son unos pocos datos)

-No me hago responsable por daños y perjuicios respecto a si sufren un ataque de risa en algún momento durante la lectura del fic en escenas posteriores (Es broma, así que omitan esta línea –Sonrisa nerviosa- Aunque en verdad no me hago responsable)

**Siendo eso todo ahora si disfruten del fic. **

**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sus derechos son de Level-5._

* * *

**PRÓLOGO **

Sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas al escuchar aquellas dolorosas palabras que él acababa de pronunciar de forma tan dura, sus labios le temblaron y las piernas le flaquearon anunciándole que se caería de bruces en cualquier momento sino hacía algo. Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer sino sentirse miserable y rota? Porque así se sentía, hecha trizas por un hombre que había dicho semejante frase sin contar que ella se hallaba a unos metros de él escuchando toda la conversación que mantenía con sus amigos. Hubiera deseado poder echarse a correr, huir de aquel lugar para no escuchar las risas de alguno de los chicos mientras que "su amado" decía que pararan de reírse, debido a que esto no era un chiste. Claro que no, no era un puto chiste y ella jamás se reiría de algo así como deseaba que él nunca hubiera dicho algo como eso. Hubiera sido mucho mejor si ella nunca se hubiera interesado por él, y en el mejor de los casos si no hubiera escuchado lo que el joven había dicho.

Ni siquiera pudo sentir un rastro de duda en el tono de su voz; el chico que quería había dicho lo que sentía. La acababa de rechazar frente a sus amigos, diciendo que ni siquiera la vería nunca como un prototipo para "novia ideal".

Rechazo. Rechazo. Rechazo.

Había sido rechazada por el chico que amaba, el joven por el cual suspiraba todos los días y quien dominaba sus pensamientos como sueños. Tal vez debió de hacerse a la idea hace mucho, después de todo él nunca demostró sentir atracción hacía ella ni tampoco se le insinuó nunca para ser algo más que amigos; pero, a pesar de aquello todavía una chispa de esperanza la había mantenido con la ilusión de que un día él vendría a ella. Esas ilusiones acababan de irse a la basura al escuchar esas palabras que acababan de ser pronunciadas; _"¡Ella no es mi novia! Jamás vería a Hikari como algo más que una amiga, ni siquiera puedo considerarla como una candidata para ser mi chica"_.

Grandísimo estúpido, él era un completo idiota. Un estúpido al decir algo como aquello, y ella era una idiota por seguir sintiendo cosas por él aun cuando acababa de escuchar a su corazón romperse en miles de pedazos. Vaya, al parecer ese día se dio cuenta que una vena masoquista existía en su interior. ¿Qué más debería sumar a la lista de defectos que tenía? ¿Ser una cotilla por haber escuchado a hurtadillas? ¿Ser una cobarde por no salir y enfrentarlos? O mejor aún… ser tan patética que ahora solo subía los escalones llorando a mares, mientras los sollozos se escapaban de sus labios. Necesitaba huir, escaparse del mundo si fuera posible. Cuanto deseaba que la tierra se la tragara, que la devorara para que nunca hubiera existido Hikari Daidouji, la chica estúpida que se enamoró del hombre incorrecto.

Por algo decían, duele amar a alguien y no ser correspondido… solo que esa definición quedaba corta. A ella le aguijoneaba el pecho, sentía que el aire le faltaba y que la vida ya no tenía ni sentido, no si él no la quería. ¿Por qué amarlo cuando al final jamás podría tenerlo? La vida era tan jodidamente injusta, tan cruel y maldita que ella deseaba gritar de pura rabia.

No lo haría. No tenía ánimos ni de maldecir su estupidez. Deseaba llorar, deseaba derramar lágrimas por un amor no correspondido. ¿Lo más patético de esta historia? La oportunidad para decirle en su cara que lo amaba se había ido, ni siquiera eso llego a hacer por haber escuchado la pura verdad de esos labios crueles y rompedores de ilusiones. Pero, a pesar de eso ella no lo odiaba, jamás lo haría. Él no tenía la culpa, dado que tampoco dio alas a su corazón para que este creyera cosas inexistentes. Por supuesto que no lo hizo, él siempre dejo las cosas muy en claras en cuanto a su amistad, después de todo era la fiel amiga que estaba ahí a su lado cuando la necesitaba para hablar, para conversar un rato. Era la fiel amiga enamorada de su amigo, y por la cual él solo veía eso mismo. Una amiga. Nada más y nada menos.

Era un hecho, el amor apestaba. Ser una estúpida ilusa la dejaba como una chica patética.

─¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? ─Susurro entre lágrimas, llevo una de sus manos para cubrir en un vano intento los sollozos que se le escapaban─ ¿Cómo pude creer que él y yo…? ¡Tonta! Eso es lo que soy, él nunca me iba a ver como algo más… solo soy su maldita amiga… ¡SU MALDITA AMIGA FIEL! ─Ante su exclamación se dejó caer de rodillas mientras se abrazaba con fuerza y desahogaba las emociones que la bombardeaban. Dolor. En verdad dolía demasiado, más que la vez que se fractura la pierna a la edad de diez años. Dolía más que la vez que le comunicaron que sus padres habían muerto. Era un nuevo tipo de dolor, uno que la cegaba por completo; los sentimientos se habían hecho un conflicto en su interior, siendo tragados por la pena tan grande que estaba pasando y a la cual nadie tendría cura.

Para los dolores del alma no existían pócimas o medicinas, solo se curaban por si mismos; sin embargo, ella dudaba que un día esta nueva herida surgente sanara. Solo cicatrizaría para un día, volver a abrirse con más fuerza, y aquel día sangraría y lloraría con más ganas que ese triste día donde comprendió la realidad en lugar de la fantasía que su mente creo. Sus brillantes y cristalinos ojos plateados se fijaron en la pequeña cajita que llevaba fuertemente sostenida en su mano izquierda. El regalo que le iba a dar cuando confesara sus sentimientos… ya ni sería útil luego de esto.

Con la rabia y humillación consumiéndola solo arrojo la caja contra la pared cercana y volvió a llorar con más ganas. Había desperdiciado una noche completa haciendo aquellos malditos chocolates, tardándose horas intentando convencerse que alguno serviría y le gustarían a él. Había querido que todo fuera perfecto, y ahora se había echado a perder antes que si quiera pudiera oír una estúpida respuesta.

Este sin duda, era el peor San Valentín de su vida.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Un año después… **_

─No me jodas, en definitiva no. Jamás Sora, no hare esta estupidez ─Dictamino la melódica voz de la jovencita con cierta irritación muy palpable─ Si quieres hacerlo, es decisión tuya pero a mi… no me metas en tus tonterías.

Se cruzó de brazos con seriedad, observando como su hermana le lanzaba una fulminante mirada ante su negativa. Le restó importancia, no era la primera vez que su hermana menor se enojaba con ella por no aceptar ayudarla en una de sus locuras por tanto esta vez no debería ser la excepción. ¿Culpabilidad? Si, sentía un poco de aquel sentimiento al que definían como culpa, más no cedería. Ella había dicho que "no" y no cambiaría de opinión al ver la mala cara que la joven que llevaba su misma sangre le pusiera. Si había algo que Hikari Daidouji hiciera perfectamente bien era no echarse para atrás cuando tomaba una decisión, aún más cuando esta era dicha frente a alguien. ¿Orgullo? Podría ser, era una joven bastante orgullosa que cumplía al pie de las letras sus palabras y la cual jugaba limpio siempre. Primera regla de oro de su vida.

A sus diecisiete años, Hikari era una joven bastante agraciada y como los chicos decían decir cuando la veían "hermosa" y de "ensueño". No era demasiado alta, ni siquiera rompería los estándares en altura; al contrario, era baja y de una estatura promedio. Su figura era fina y esbelta, semejante a una doncella necesitada de cuidado. Tenía un largo cabello que caía sobre sus hombros y espalda hasta finalizar en su cintura, de un tono azabache brillante que hacía recordar a la medianoche. Era bastante ondulado, tanto que muchas veces le era complicado peinarlo debido a lo enredado que se ponía en las mañanas; claro que, a pesar de los inconvenientes a ella le gustaba mucho su cabellera, la cual iba perfectamente terminada con aquel flequillo recto y despeinado que cubría un poco su frente. Sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, brindando una dulzura a su rostro que provoca los suspiros de los hombres. Su nariz era pequeña, achatada y respingona; sus labios de tono rojizo eran suaves, llenos y apetitosos a la vista, siendo deseados por cualquiera que pose su mirar en ellos. Pero sin duda, había algo que llamaba más la atención que la belleza de sus rasgos y aquello eran los preciosos ojos que la joven poseía… Grandes y profundos, de un bello y exótico color plateado con ciertas motas azules que no se notaban demasiado, a excepción que uno mire fijamente sus orbes hallando en el proceso amabilidad, dulzura y ternura en compañía de un vibrante orgullo de familia.

Era sin duda guapa, una joven que chicos no le faltaban, lástima que no quisiera citas ni un novio. Ni siquiera cuando San Valentín estaba próximo a las fechas y ella estaba dispuesta a negarse a pasarlo con alguien, en cambio prefería pasar aquel día en compañía de su actual soltero hermano que acababa de cortar con su novia. Seguro que ambos pasarían la tarde viendo películas, comiendo bocadillos y jugándose bromas entre ellos.

Oh sí, el amor de hermanos era sin duda precioso. La mueca de disgusto de la joven ponía en duda ese último pensamiento que tuvo haciendo soltar una carcajada a su hermana Sora, quien ya se hacía una idea de lo que paso por la mente de la mayor de las dos.

─¿Lamentándote haber rechazado a tantos chicos este año hermanita? ─Pregunto de forma inocente la otra chica trayendo a la realidad a la morena─ Porque ahora este año no te queda más que pasar San Valentín con nuestro dulce hermanito soltero, eso sí que hasta a mí me da dolor de estómago. Ya me lo imagino, viendo películas románticas y ambos llorando a mares… ¡Oh Jack! ¡No te mueras! ¡Rose te ama! ¡Tienen una vida por delante juntos! ─Hikari se mordió el labio inferior para no reírse al ver la representación dramática de su hermana, quien al final bufo molesta─ ¡POR DIOS! ¡¿Quién mata al protagonista tan sexy?! ¡Eso es un pecado capital! ─Dramatizo la chica haciendo soltar una carcajada a la morena─ ¡Diablos! Leonardo DiCaprio merecía un mejor final que ese.

─Eso reclama al guionista que hizo la película ─Se burló Hikari soltando una risotada al escuchar el nuevo bufido de la más joven.

A diferencia de su hermana mayor, Sora era rubia por parte de su madre quien le brindo aquellos genes. Su largo pelo era ondulado también, teniendo tantos rizos que maravillaban y te hacían picar las manos por las ganas de querer enterrar tus manos para sentir la textura de estos; un flequillo un poco alborotado cubría su frente. Tenía una pálida piel igual a la de su hermana, la cual recordaba a la porcelana frágil que se rompería con el soplo del viento. Sus facciones eran iguales a las de su hermana, solo que a diferencia de Hikari sus ojos no eran de color plateado; aquellos enormes orbes eran de una extraña tonalidad azul verdosa que llamaba la atención, pudiéndose hallar en estos diversión, burla y alegría además de ese característico orgullo. Físicamente, se parecían bastante, salvo porque Sora era unos centímetros más baja, y con unas pestañas no tan largas como la de su hermana mayor. En el resto, era fácil identificar que las unía un lazo consanguíneo.

Por algo eran hermanas…

─¡Oh vamos! Hikari-nee es solo un maldito favor ─Insistió la rubia reanudando un tema que la ojiplata creyó haber zanjado─ ¡Solo será esta vez! ¿Qué te cuesta? El mundo no se acabara por ayudarme a hacer unos chocolates para San Valentín. Es más, si me ayudas de seguro que la vida te recompensara un día por ser tan buena hermana mayor.

La carita de cordero degollado que enseño Sora provoco que la duda llegara a su mente, maldita fuera esta mocosa que sabía sus debilidades. Muy pocas cosas la hacían flaquear en su decisión, por ejemplo ante la única que cedía era con su mejor amiga y con su hermana menor en los momentos en que se les daba por hacer locuras de las cuales al final Hikari salía perjudicada. Todavía recordaba como en su cumpleaños diecisiete se la llevaron a una discoteca –A la cual entraron haciéndose pasar por mayores de edad, incluidas Sora y sus amigas-, y justamente a Hikari le hicieron beber tanto por una tonta apuesta que al final terminó vomitando entre los arbustos de un jardín cercano a la salida. Fue una noche humillante, pero las cosas solo empeoraron cuando llego a casa y su hermano por poco las mata por haberse atrevido a emborracharse siendo menores de edad.

Era molesto recordar el castigo al cual fueron sentenciadas, recayendo este en limpiar la casa entera por si solitas, incluyendo el sótano y el ático. Rematando aquella orden hicieron la cena por una semana y lo peor fue cuando les prohibieron ir a los ensayos de sus clubs. Hikari casi se muere por no ir a sus prácticas de baile y canto, mientras que Sora por poco y no sobrevive a estar encerrada sin decir alguno de los diálogos de sus libretos.

Si, el mayor de los Daidouji podía ser cruel cuando se lo proponía; Hikari nunca olvidaría lo frustrada que estuvo al no ir a sus clases, y haber perdido en el proceso la probabilidad de ser la protagonista del recital. Se había sentido derrotada aquellos días, ella había querido en verdad ese papel para interpretar a _**Clara (1)**_, pero no lo pudo conseguir debido a sus faltas. Eso sí, se alegraba porque su mejor amiga Izumi lo hubiera obtenido, no tenía quejas con respecto a ello. El recital fue precioso de todas formas, así que no se arrepentía de no haber conseguido el protagónico, sería para la próxima… o mejor dicho, ya tenía un papel principal para dentro de este mes. Sonrió internamente al recordar que era su turno para brillar en el escenario, y con un papel que disfrutaría al máximo.

─¡Nee-san! ─Exclamo enojada Sora interrumpiendo sus pensamientos─ Te estoy hablando, si quieres luego te pierdes en tus recuerdos y memorias, pero ahorita quiero tu ayuda. ¡Necesito hacer esos chocolates! ¡Por favor! Koji es especial en cuanto al sabor de los dulces, sino le gusta lo que haga me va a rechazar… Hikari por favor…

La joven suspiro de mala gana e ignoro la carita que le hacia la rubia. Se negaba a caer de esta forma. ¡No iba a hacer chocolates de San Valentín! Es más, por ella ni que llegara esa fecha tan caótica para su vida. A las justas aguantaba tanta tontería y romanticismo, incluyendo los comerciales con marcas de chocolate que decían que era el momento adecuado para hacer un regalo a la persona amada.

─¿Por qué no ir a la tienda y comprar chocolates ya hechos? ─Cuestiono Hikari con cierta irritación─ Dudo mucho que el tonto de Koji siquiera note la diferencia entre lo hecho en casa y lo comprado.

─¡Lo va a notar! ─Se quejó la ojiazul insistente─ ¡Por favor Hikari! Es el único favor que te pido en mi vida, no soy buena en la cocina y si no me ayudas se me van a quemar los chocolates, por favor… Di que sí, ¿Vale?

Con tal de quitarse de encima a su molesta hermana, haría lo que fuera. Gruñendo derrotada solo asintió con la cabeza provocando que una sonrisa ladina surgiera en el rostro de la rubia, había ganado en esta batalla.

─Bien te ayudare ─Acepto la morena cruzándose de brazos─ Ahora querida hermanita… ¿Nos vamos a la escuela? ─Miro horrorizada la hora en el reloj de pared antes que maldijera─ ¡Oh rayos! ¡Sora vamos diez minutos de retraso! Maldita sea, llegare tarde y tengo prueba a primera hora. El profesor me matara, me dejara afuera y reprobare ─Lanzo una matadora mirada a su hermana quien soltó una risita burlona ante el dramatismo de la mayor─ Esta me la pagas, ya veraz. Juro que me vengare Sora.

─Jaja ¡Hey! Yo no tengo la culpa que me pusieras tantos obstáculos en el camino para que me dijeras un bendito si ─Se excusó la rubia cogiendo su bolso mientras Hikari le imitaba quejándose acerca de lo tarde que se les había hecho.

La menor de los Daidouji miro de soslayo a su hermana, notando como la joven bailarina y cantante cogía su bolso y revisaba el contenido de este para ver si se olvidaba de algo importante. Sora amaba a sus hermanos, los quería demasiado y quería verlos felices en compañía de personas que los quisieran; no era cotilla, por supuesto que no, pero la rubia sabía que su hermana ya no creía en el amor por razones estúpidas. Sabía que el chico que ella había querido le había rechazado de forma indirecta, dado que Hikari ni siquiera se llegó a confesar porque se detuvo al escuchar la frase que según la morena había dejado bien en claro los sentimientos que él tenía hacía ella. Pero… ¡Él nunca la rechazo directamente! Es decir, ni siquiera estaba segura que ese tonto que su hermana había amado hubiera intuido siquiera los sentimientos de Hikari; así que eso podía significar que tal vez la bailarina podría haber tenido un chance con ese idiota orgulloso despistado del cual se había enamorado.

Los ojos azules brillaron de picardía ante esa simple hipótesis, estaba segura –Y Sora nunca se equivocaba- que ese idiota también había sentido algo por su hermana, dado que fueron grandes amigos por dos años. ¡Dos malditos años! ¿Es que acaso eso no decía nada? Se conocían a la perfección, salían y comían juntos, incluso se habían abrazado o jugado de forma tan tierna que a su alrededor todos pensaban que ya tenían una maldita relación. Luego de aquel terrible San Valentín pasado, las cosas se habían enfriada tal cual un cubo de hielo; ella lo ignoraba, él le imitaba.

Orgullo contra orgullo. Cabezota contra cabezota. Idiota contra idiota.

─¡Apúrate Sora! Llegare más tarde de lo que ya llevo de retraso ─Gruño la morena colgándose su bolso en el hombro y yéndose en dirección a la puerta.

La nombrada solo arqueo una ceja por las palabras de su hermana, cuando no pudo evitar sonreír gracias a una idea que llego a su mente en aquel instante. ¿Alguien debía unirlos? Perfecto, entonces ese sería el trabajo de ella.

─Muy bien, supongo que tendré que ayudar a estos tortolos a arreglar este problemita que se hicieron ellos solos ─Murmuro con una sonrisita la muchacha─ Sora Daidouji al rescate.

Su hermana no tuvo tiempo de oír sus palabras, por tanto ignoro lo que sea que hubiera dicho la rubia. Hikari no quería ayuda, ella había decidido seguir con su vida con normalidad luego de aquella mala experiencia pasada, un pequeño error que ella consideraba como un tropiezo de su vida. En el fondo… le seguía doliendo demasiado. Dolía ver a aquel chico diariamente, era frustrante tener que ignorarlo como si nunca hubieran cruzado palabra antes, cuando eso era mentira. Ambos se conocían, sabían del otro y conocían que existía un problema en su relación de amistad. No obstante ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar un paso para arreglar aquel embrollo que parecía no tener solución. Ella porque nunca le conto lo que había escuchado, y él porque no sabía aquel hecho.

Tal vez Sora no había fallado en su descripción, ambos eran demasiado cabezotas para ceder ante el otro.

─Oh… cierto ─Murmuro la rubia al recordar algo importante─ ¡Hikari! ¡Debo decirte algo importante!

La morena arqueo una ceja preguntando sin palabras a que se refería, en aquellos instantes se hallaba apurada y desesperada por llegar temprano a clases. ¡Tenía un examen! Al darse cuenta que su hermana estaba tardando en decirle aquello tan importante, opto por ignorarla y salir de la casa como alma que lleva al diablo. A lo lejos pudo escuchar a Sora gritar: "¡Me quedare en casa de una amiga! ¡Lo siento!", y eso era lo tan importante que se demoró en decirle.

Tonta. Ahora gracias a ella llegaría tarde, y todo para que al final le dijera a gritos que no estaría en casa esta noche. Bueno, al menos tendría que hacer la cena solo para ella; sería más práctico cocinar algo rápido para una sola persona, que para dos o tres.

Aquel pensamiento no sirvió para aliviar ni un poco el mal humor que se traía encima, al contrario, lo aumento.

Este sería un mal día.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Y su mal día acababa de iniciar. Había llegado tarde. Hikari gruño por décima vez al tratar de resolver sin éxito alguno el problema número trece del examen de matemáticas, por más intentos que hacía no veía cuando terminarlo; llevaba exactamente más diez minutos tratando de hallar solución, pero no había caso, no lo comprendía para nada. Y para que ella pensara de aquella forma es porque en verdad ese ejercicio tenía trampa, debía de ser demasiado complicado para que ella echara la toalla y se pusiera con los demás. El siguiente si tenía más sentido, y gracias a eso lo termino de forma rápida para pasar con el próximo. Puso toda su concentración en los números, calculando de forma rápida con su mente hasta que al final acabo con los últimos tres que quedaban, dejando solo el ejercicio imposible.

Suspiro aliviada en voz baja, hubiera deseado terminar por completo, lástima que no hubiera sido así. La próxima ocasión ya resolvería el examen entero. Aburrida observo los alrededores del salón mientras esperaba a que el resto acabara con sus propios exámenes, a lo lejos noto como Hiroto luchaba por realizar el mismo ejercicio haciéndole reír en voz baja. Su mejor amigo era excelente en matemáticas, salvo que al igual que ella encontró un callejón sin salida; al parecer ninguno de sus exámenes tendría el mejor resultado del aula, claro a menos que alguien resolviera menos que ello. Lo que era poco probable, sin embargo… había una posibilidad que en verdad alguien los superara. Que "él" los superara.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en el chico que era su punto débil, él que provoco alguna vez atrás sus suspiros y fantasías, el tío del cual estuvo enamorada por dos años. Tiempo que desperdicio como una estúpida al fijarse en el único hombre que nunca la vería como mujer, el chico que solo la considero una amiga y que ni siquiera llegaría a su altura para ser "su chica". Con el mero recuerdo de sus palabras apretó los dientes y soltó una maldición por lo bajo.

Odiaba cuando él provocaba sus enojos y tristezas, deseaba que ese efecto hubiera muerto hace un año atrás al ser roto su corazón, pero al parecer este seguía siendo un terco que todavía guardaba en su interior un pequeño cariño por él. Sí, porque ese amor se había extinguido hasta convertirse solo en un maldito cariño. Lo había conseguido con fortaleza y decisión, había logrado meses atrás olvidar sus sentimientos respecto a este chico que había sido su talón de Aquiles. Eso era bueno, ¿Verdad? Por supuesto, era lo preferible a estar detrás de él por el resto de su vida pareciendo una acosadora entristecida que fue rechazada por el chico de sus sueños.

"En realidad si fuiste rechazada por el chico de tus sueños" **Recalco su sub-consciente haciéndole resoplar. **

Apoyo su barbilla en su mano, mirando en silencio al chico que había considerado su amigo hasta el año pasado. Meil Mo en verdad no había cambiado demasiado en estos meses, seguía siendo el mismo arrogante y orgulloso chico por el cual había sentido mariposas en el estómago al mirarlo directo a los ojos. Porque bueno, a decir verdad y sin rodeos el chico era demasiado guapo y atrayente para cualquier fémina, no solo ella había caído. Con su pelo negro como la noche, corto y de punta pero desordenado le daba un toque juvenil y rebelde. Sus rasgos faciales eran agraciados, sus pómulos estaban bien formados y tenía un espléndido mentón a juego con su hermosa nariz; sus labios gruesos eran de un tono rojizo, seductores que la habían hecho anhelar un maldito beso en cuanto posaba su vista en ellos. Su estatura era alta, y su complexión muy atlética –Bastante a decir verdad- lo que provocaba que las mujeres cayeran a sus pies; ella era diferente. Hikari nunca se había enamorado de su físico, no, a ella le había gustado por su peculiar personalidad arrogante y rebelde como también por… sus ojos. Dos enormes orbes de un color marrón hipnotizante, los cuales la paralizaban con una sola mirada en su dirección haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza. Un efecto que la ponía nerviosa, ansiosa y torpe al mismo tiempo.

Un efecto que se había acabado hace mucho. Meil ya no provocaba aquella tembladera, aquellos sonrojos o mucho menos sus suspiros. Habían acabado sus reacciones tontas desde que dejo de verlo como el chico del cual estaba enamorada. Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de otras mujeres. La gran mayoría de mocosas de la secundaria lo veían enamoradas y ansiando la oportunidad de que al final se decidiera por alguna de ellas, dado que confesiones no le habían faltado nunca. Así que… todos esperaban que el codiciado chico eligiera al fin una chica con la que salir.

De tan solo pensarlo un nudo se formó en su estómago. Odiaba la idea de verlo con otras, y era una idiotez decir que sentía "celos" cuando supuestamente ya lo había superado. ¡Oh por un demonio! ¿Qué le importaba si él elegía al fin a una tipeja como novia? Por supuesto que nada, Meil podía hacer de su vida lo que quisiera, y si él quiso enamorarse de otra… pues bien por él.

─Como si me importara mucho ─Susurro mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo─ Por mí él puede elegir a la Miss Mundo y me valdría un demonio.

Él sintió su mirada sobre su persona, giro en su dirección y ella desvió la mirada hacia la ventana evitándolo de nueva cuenta. Meil se irrito, estaba cansado de este estúpido juego al que estaban jugando desde hace un maldito año. Hikari había sido su amiga, una de las pocas féminas que en verdad se había ganado su confianza y lealtad, con la cual había llevado una excelente relación. No, él no era el mejor amigo del año, tampoco recibiría el premio al ser un experto en comprender a las mujeres, pero había intuido que tanto él como Hikari habían tenido… ¿Una conexión? Podría bien llamarse de esa forma, habían sido unidos y se veían varias veces en un mismo día para charlar y reírse juntos. Meil se había sentido cómodo con ella, después de todo estando con Hikari podía reírse, jugar o molestarla y ella no se enojaba. Claro que algunas veces recibió uno que otro codazo cuando se pasaba de chistoso, sin embargo, la morena terminaba riéndose al escuchar las quejas de él por la agresión.

En pocas palabras, habían sido buenos amigos. ¿Qué había sucedido para que todo cambiara de un día para el otro? Solo una semana después de San Valentín ella lo miro, sonrió sin humor y le dijo con una frialdad tan grande una oración que destruyo algo muy profundo en su interior; _"Ya no quiero ser más tu amiga Meil Mo"_. Luego de decirle aquello le había dejado ahí, en la entrada de la escuela sin poder moverse o si quiera hablar. Cuando recibió un leve golpe en el brazo –Cortesía de Hiroto- había podido reaccionar y analizar las duras palabras que ella pronuncio sin ápice de emoción en su voz. Una broma, pensó esperanzado antes de salir corriendo para seguirle el paso y tratar de alcanzarla para regañarle diciendo que esas bromas no eran graciosas. Su amistad no era un juego… para él nunca lo había sido, más no podía decir lo mismo de ella. La muchacha le ignoro el resto del día, y en cuanto terminaron las clases él le pidió explicaciones por la broma de esa mañana; Meil se había paralizado en el instante en que una lagrima rodo por la sonrosada mejilla de ella, se había sentido fatal al verla llorar por primera vez y fue peor en cuanto Hikari le dijo que no estaba jugando ninguna broma. Ella no quería ser más su amiga, no quería tener nada que ver con él. Al inicio se había reído diciendo que no era cierto, que solo estaba jugándole una mala pasada, más al ver la seriedad en el rostro femenino… comprendió que ella hablaba muy enserio.

Desde ese día las cosas fueron diferentes.

Nunca supo la razón de su alejamiento, en realidad quería saberlo porque… odiaba tener que admitirlo –No lo diría nunca frente a nadie- más extrañaba su compañía; la de ojos como la plata solía alegrarle el día con sus bromas, con sus palabras o sus risas melodiosas que le habían hecho sonreír aun cuando estuviera demasiado cabreado.

Siguió mirándola en silencio antes que gruñera de pura rabia, aún le irritaba que ella continuara ignorándolo luego de un año entero. Era estúpido, después de todo iban a la misma clase y tenían los mismos amigos; los cuales muchas veces le preguntaban a él que había hecho para cabrear tanto a la morena. ¡¿Por qué el culpable tenía que ser precisamente él?! Meil no había hecho nada, maldita sea ni siquiera entendía porque la había hecho llorar aquel día en que lo mando al demonio.

─Las mujeres son condenadamente complicadas ─Murmuro el moreno indignado apartando la vista de Hikari─ Bien dicen que nadie las entiende.

Y entender a Hikari era todo un drama.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

─Esto debe ser un chiste ─Declaro la chica a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad─ El sensei no puede hablar enserio… ¡Joder! ¡¿Qué clase de broma pesada es esta?!

Era una pesadilla. Debía de ser eso, porque ella no podía tener tan mala suerte como para que le ocurriera algo como esto. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cómo era posible que esto le ocurriera a ella? se llevó sus manos a su cabeza tratando de calmar en vano la jaqueca que había nacido desde el instante en que el profesor de historia llego al salón y anuncio que harían un trabajo en equipos de dos. Hikari había esperado que la emparejaran con Hiroto, Fubuki o Goenji, ellos eran los más responsables y aplicados en la materia –Incluido cierto moreno, pero ella se negaba a trabajar con él- es así que espero para saber si algunos de ellos sería su pareja. Y al parecer la suerte no estuvo de su lado ese día.

El profesor le había asignado con la última persona que ella hubiera deseado que fuera su pareja, la habían asignado directo a su propia tumba. ¡¿En qué cabeza cabía emparejarla con Meil?! Cuando el nombre surgió en su mente lanzo una irritada mirada en dirección a su "compañero de trabajo", este solo rodo los ojos ante su acción y soltó un bufido.

─Créeme a mí no me agrada esto más que a ti ─Apoyó el moreno cerrando los ojos mientras trataba de no maldecir al profesor por meterlo en este lío─ Pero si quieres que esto termine rápido, más vale que empecemos de una buena vez con el proyecto para finalizarlo en la fecha correspondiente. Tenemos dos semanas.

Era molesto estar tan cerca de él. Actualmente eran los únicos que quedaban en el salón, ya que habían decidido hablar sobre el tema que les toco y tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz –Si es que pudieran lograrlo- para terminarlo pronto y acabar con toda esta tontería. ¿Por qué justamente en fechas de San Valentín tenían que mandarles tremendo trabajo? ¡¿A quién rayos se le ocurre hacer un resumen completo de Romeo y Julieta?!

En definitiva el profesor era un romántico sin remedio, en cuanto había pronunciado el tema del trabajo muchas chicas habían chillado fascinadas; en cambio, varios chicos habían querido matarse antes que hacer semejante resumen del libro romántico-dramático. Ella se incluía en aquellas filas.

─Eso ya lo sabía ─Se quejó ella. El silencio volvió a invadirlos haciéndola suspirar, al parecer solo existía una solución y eso era dejar sus asuntos personales de lado para lograr terminar esta endemoniada tarea─ Supongo que lo haremos en mi casa, mi hermana no estará ya que decidió quedarse en casa de una amiga, ¿Puedes ir a la cinco o tengo que hacer reserva con anticipación tal y como hacen tus admiradoras?

Una ceja arqueada fue la contestación. Sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse, aparto la vista de sus ojos negándose a mirarlo directamente a ellos. Estaba segura que si lo hacía terminaría trabándose a mitad de la oración o reconsiderar el hecho de que Meil ya no la afectaba a tal grado.

─En primera mis admiradoras no hacen reserva con anticipación ─Una sonrisa arrogante curvo sus labios─ Ellas se conforman solo con una mirada hacia mí, después de todo no es mi culpa ser tan guapo ─Si hubiera sido en otro momento Hikari se hubiera reído por esa frase. ¿Ahora? Deseaba darle una bofetada por vanidoso─ En segunda, hoy no puedo. Tengo entrenamiento ─Cierto, se había olvidado que Meil estaba en el club de futbol. Menuda tonta, era obvio que esa tarde no podrían trabajar en el proyecto─ ¿Te parece bien mañana?

─Como quieras, pero que no pase de las tres ─Advirtió la chica cogiendo sus cosas lista para irse de ahí─ Estaré ocupada en la tarde, por tanto si quieres trabajar en esta tontería tendrá que ser en la mañana.

Meil asintió de acuerdo con aquel detalle, él también quería irse de allí y como bien dijo, tenía entrenamiento y no quería perder más tiempo del debido.

─Entonces te veo mañana en tu casa ─Decretó el moreno, para seguidamente hacer una mueca─ ¿Estaré el insoportable de tu hermano sobre protector?

─¡Ya te he dicho que no le digas así! ─Las mejillas de la chica ardieron de rabia por el modo en que Meil se refería a su hermano mayor─ Nikko no es insoportable, es una buena persona; él problema que tienes con él ni siquiera es comprensible…

─¿No es comprensible? ¡Me tiro la pasta en la cabeza hace dos años atrás! ─Estalló el chico cabreado al rememorar ese "incidente". Notó como la morena se mordió el labio inferior intentando no reírse al recordar como el futbolista había terminado con la cabeza llena de comida por culpa del mayor de los Daidouji, quien solo había sonreído con inocencia diciendo que se tropezó. Ni Hikari ni Meil se habían tragado ese cuento, era bastante obvio que el hermano de la chica lo había hecho adrede.

Al inicio la joven había estado molesta por tremenda agresión hacia su amigo, más con el paso de los minutos y verlo cubierto de pasta no pudo resistirse más. Termino partiéndose de la risa al coro junto a Sora. Debía de admitirlo, había sido bastante gracioso, incluso sabía que en el fondo cierto orgulloso chico también se había querido reír dado que durante un buen rato había estado llevando una sonrisa mal disimulada.

Estúpido arrogante.

─¡Calma intento de chico malo! ─Le tomo el pelo ella haciéndolo gruñir. Hikari sonrió con burla─ Para tu satisfacción mi hermano no estará en casa, él se ha ido a pasar el fin de semana a casa de unos amigos. No regresara hasta el lunes en la mañana.

La furia del moreno desapareció, convirtiéndose esta vez en alivio. Era algo bueno que ese idiota no estuviera en casa, en verdad no soportaba al hermano de Hikari; muchos describían a Nikko Daidouji como un pan de Dios, sin embargo, Meil sabía que ese tipo era capaz de matar con tal de que ningún hombre se acercara jamás a sus hermanas. Era un celoso de primera, un buen ejemplo fue cuando Hikari los presento. Lo primero que hizo al verle al lado de su querida hermanita fue mirarle con cara de asco ¿Qué fue lo siguiente? Cuando Hikari se fue un momento aprovechó para decirle que si se acercaba más de lo debido a su hermana lo pagaría caro, por no hablar de que según él, si osaba hacerle a Hikari alguna cosa indebida lo castraba. Bufó, había muchos hermanos sobreprotectores en el mundo pero ninguno comparado con Nikko. El de ojos azules verdosos era lo peor que te podías encontrar en este planeta, por eso procuraba no topar su cara con él. No era porque tuviera miedo, Meil Mo no tenía miedo de nada ni de nadie; es solo que pasaba de líos. Si antes el hermano de Hikari lo odiaba no se quería imaginar cómo le caería ahora que su hermana y él no eran amigos.

Y por cierto, otro gran punto; aún no comprendía que fue lo que pasó para que la morena y él se odiaran ahora. Un día Nikko vino diciéndole que lo mataría por hacer daño a su tesorito -osea a Hikari- pero ni siquiera comprendía qué demonios fue eso tan grave que la hizo.

Rodó con los ojos, los hermanos mayores son tan celosos que son capaces de inventarse lo que sea. Pero sería mejor no pensar en eso y centrarse en el aburrido trabajo que les tocó. ¿Por qué los profesores insistían en que sus alumnos leyeran chorradas como Romeo y Julieta? A Meil le gustaba leer, pero no dramones de telenovela.

Hubiera preferido cualquier cosa, menos tener que resumir un trabajo sobre dos amantes que al final terminaran cometiendo suicidio por un error que jamás vieron venir. Pero... todo fuera por el amado San Valentín, la fecha donde el amor reinaba sobre todas las cosas, incluso sobre la amistad. No es que le desagradara la fecha, sino que en verdad le disgustaba que tantas chicas se le confesaran aquel día -Incluyendo a las que ya rechazó- y le dieran cajas de chocolates como si aquello fuera a influir en su decisión.

Era en otras palabras, patético.

─¡Hey! ¡Tierra llamando a intento de chico malo! ─Grito Hikari cerca de su oído haciéndole retroceder de la impresión─ ¿Me estabas escuchando? Te estuve hablando sobre el proyecto tonto.

─No suelo escucharte ¿Sabes? Y menos para hablar de tonterías pero...─Suspiró─ ¿Tienes alguna idea o qué? ¿Cómo piensas que lo haremos?

Los ojos color plata flamearon de rabia haciéndole sonreír─. Para tu información, si tengo ideas muy buenas. Estaba pensando en que el resumen podríamos basarlo más en la escena final de la obra, recuerda que debemos interpretar una escena también ─Resoplo cansada─ Y qué mejor que hacer la escena donde el tío está muerto y la chica se mata por amor. Apuesto a que con eso, el profesor llorara una hora con lo romántico que es.

─Bien, lo que tú digas ─Dijo Meil─ Yo me encargaré de hacer el guion entonces pero con una condición. Nada de besos, ni de acercarse más de lo debido.

La ira se encendió en su interior. ¿Acercarse más de lo debido? ¿Besos? ¡Ja! Con mucho gusto pasaría de esas opciones, podía ser que sintió amor hacía él años atrás y hubiera deseado un beso suyo; ahora, todo dio un giro drástico. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no se sintiera ofendida ante la mueca que hizo el chico al mencionar la palabra "beso". ¿Le era tan desagradable imaginarse besándola a ella? Una pequeña parte de su ser se sintió herido por ese pensamiento, así que decidió enterrarlo en lo más hondo. Levanto la cabeza con orgullo, dejándole en claro que sus palabras le importaban muy poco –Aunque en realidad si le habían llegado-.

Meil le miro interrogante al verla cabreada. ¿Qué había hecho ahora? Esta mujer era condenadamente complicada, llevando al grado de la frustración por intentar comprender sus acciones y reacciones.

─Como si yo quisiera besarte ─Hizo una mueca de asco que enfado al chico─ Antes preferiría besar a un sapo, no eres mi tipo y yo prefiero besar a chicos que sean hombres de verdad. No como tú, quien eres un niñato inmaduro y que no sabe tratar a una mujer.

Golpe bajo. Uno demasiado bajo para el orgullo masculino, y ella supo que tal vez se había pasado de la raya. Abrió la boca dispuesta a disculparse por sus palabras, sin embargo, no dijo nada dado que él se le adelanto.

─Y yo prefiero besar a mujeres antes que a niñatas mimadas con bipolaridad ─Contraatacó el moreno.

La joven abrió sus ojos debido a la sorpresa por aquellas palabras tan afiladas. Niñata. ¿Habría sido por eso? ¿Por qué no era suficiente mujer para él? La garganta se le secó al imaginarse la cruda realidad. Tal vez era por eso que Meil nunca se fijó en ella, porque no fue lo suficientemente buena para él. Es cierto que de broma en broma, él había dicho que Hikari era una chica muy consentida y que le gustaba ser mimada; más, esas palabras dichas ahora le habían sido recibidas al igual que un puñetazo en el vientre.

Sintió que los ojos se le cristalizaban, su suerte solo empeoraba. Ahora quería echarse a llorar tal cual estúpida era, ¿Y todo por qué? Por unas tontas palabras que no valían la pena.

─Tienes razón ─Fue lo único que contesto la morena agachando la mirada─ Soy una niñata mimada.

La incredulidad lo atrapo a él. Sus ojos se abrieron al verla bajar la vista, algo que no era común en Hikari, y notar que de repente las manos le temblaban hasta formarse en puños. Mierda. ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

─¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ─Dijo Meil frunciendo el ceño. Solo le había dicho una broma, además... ¡Pero si fue ella la que empezó antes a meterse con él! Suspiró, las mujeres tenían fuertes cambios de humor que nadie comprendía. Tal vez estaba con su periodo... sí, eso debía de ser.

─No me pasa nada ─Mintió ella dándose media vuelta dispuesta a irse─ Tan solo he dicho que tienes razón... soy algo mimada, siento si te molesta mi forma de ser.

─No me molesta que seas mimada, me molesta que te metas conmigo ─Suspiró─ Además, no lo dije en serio, solo era para molestarte ─Hikari solo paró en seco─ Y por cierto, asegúrate mañana de que nadie nos moleste en el trabajo, cuanto más concentrados estemos antes acabaremos con el dichoso resumen ─Y seguido de esto, él se fue.

Ella se quedó paralizada en medio del salón. Su corazón latía acelerado, marcando un paso tan rápido que por un momento le hizo creer que se saldría de su pecho. ¿Las palabras de él siempre tendrían ese efecto en ella… aun cuando la misma muchacha decía que ya no lo quería? Soltó un suspiro de cansancio. La cabeza ya le estaba doliendo por el largo día que le había tocado soportar.

Quería irse a su casa, a estar el resto del día sola… sin sus hermanos. Sin nadie. Ni siquiera podía contar con Izumi porque esta se hallaba un poco enferma aquel día y por tanto falto a la escuela. Sería excelente darle una visita con la excusa de querer saber sobre su salud, para después ponerse a llorar a mares diciendo que sus sentimientos aún eran un caos en su interior. Un torbellino que parecía seguir así hasta que muriera. Pero, ella no iba a hacer eso. Izumi debía de descansar, relajarse y no estar pensando en problemas ajenos; los asuntos de Hikari eran sus asuntos, ella encontraría pronto la forma de resolverlos.

Tenía que conseguirlo. Por lo poco que quedaba de su dignidad dejaría de sentir "cosas" por Meil, así estas solo fueran "cariño".

─Maldito idiota ─Susurro Hikari mientras una lágrima finalmente caía por su mejilla.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Se sentía agotada. Hikari se dejó caer en su cama, mirando hacia el techo en un silencio cómodo que no quería romper por nada. Este no había sido el mejor de sus días, todo lo contrario, había sido uno de los peores. Primero llego tarde a clases por culpa de su hermana quien insistía en querer hacer chocolates por el chico que la traía idiotizada, pidiéndole justamente a Hikari que le ayudara a realizar dicha labor. En segunda su examen no fue perfecto como lo había querido, había faltado completar una maldita pregunta que ella no halló solución dejándolo inconcluso; una noche entera estudiando, una noche completa para nada. Y como guinda al pastel le habían emparejado con el chico que le había partido el corazón un año antes, y encima de todo… volvió a pelear con él.

Deberían darle el nobel por la idiota del año, esa categoría le venía como anillo al dedo; Meil debía pensar que era una ridícula bipolar, dado que por poco se echó a llorar por la broma que él le hizo. Esto se estaba saliendo de su control, le echaba la culpa a lo hormonal que estaba por la proximidad de su periodo… Rayos, sería un infierno la llegada de los cólicos, los cuales llegarían alrededor de dos días o tres. Tendría que comprar _**ibuprofeno**_ _**(2)**_ para pasar los dolores venideros, los últimos ya habían sido usados las veces anteriores y contando que compartía con su hermana, eso la dejaba vacía de antinflamatorios.

─Genial, tendré que ir de compras mañana ─Masculló la joven desde la comodidad de su cama─ Y con lo mucho que amo ir a las farmacias… diablos.

Se enderezo en cuanto miro la hora en la alarma. Ya eran las nueve, y dentro de unos momentos más debería comer algo; no, primero debería darse una merecida ducha y ya luego comería. Si, aquello sonaba sensacional. Levanto su cuerpo de la cama y camino en dirección a la puerta, cuando de repente su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar desde la mesa de noche, y por el tono de la canción sabia de quien se trataba. Rascándose la mejilla curiosa fue en dirección a la mesa, escuchando la melodía que iba por un _"Give me love like never before, because…"_; ese tono solo podía pertenecer a una persona, su mejor amiga, Izumi. Tomo el móvil entre sus manos, miro la pantalla que decía mensaje y suspiro.

¿De qué se trataba? La rubia debería estar descansando en lugar de mensajearle tan tarde en la noche. Presiono la palabra "abrir" y leyó el texto mandado quedándose de piedra ante lo dicho por la de ojos rosas.

.

.

_¡Hey! Hiroto ya me conto que no te fue tan bien en el examen. No te desanimes, en el próximo triunfaras tonta. También me dijo que te emparejaron con Meil… lo siento, hubiera deseado estar para ti en ese momento. Te prometo que la próxima no te fallare, ¿Ok? Para eso estamos las mejores amigas… ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo que Romeo y Julieta?! ¡Hiroto traidor! Me acaba de decir ahorita que les toco hacer resúmenes de Romeo y Julieta. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme cuando no puedo estar contigo para ayudarte y decirte que Meil es un imbécil despistado?! Lo siento amiga, te prometo que mañana estaré mañana contigo. _

_Besos y abrazos, una enferma Izumi. _

_P.D: ¿Ya he dicho que Meil es un intento de chico malo idiota? Creó que no… me falto agregar eso. Te quiero amiga. _

.

.

Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla para después soltar una carcajada negando con la cabeza por aquel mensaje tan típico de Izumi, su amiga en verdad era única. Ella conocía a la perfección sus sentimientos por Meil, ella estuvo ahí cuando su corazón fue despedazado, llegando al punto que le dijo a Hikari que si se lo pedía era capaz de darle una paliza al moreno por haber sido tan tonto. La joven solo había atinado a reírse, diciendo que no era necesario que hiciera algo en contra del chico, después de todo no era su obligación corresponderle; Meil era un chico libre, un joven que solo ofreció amistad y nunca nada más. La culpa fue de ella por crear ilusiones que no llevaron a nada, así que si existía una culpable era solo la misma Hikari. Porque encima, para darle un golpe más duro, había quitado el habla al chico comportándose de una manera tan infantil que ahora reconocía… le daba vergüenza.

Una amistad se había ido al caño, y de la cual tan solo quedaban pedazos rotos. Cuando se miraban lo hacían con seriedad, sus bromas se trataban de molestar al otro y no para divertirse. Y las pocas conversaciones que tenían eran debido a que tenían los mismos amigos, cosa algo incomoda cuando se formaba una tensión entre el dúo de ex amigos. No. Esto no les estaba llevando por el buen camino, les estaba perjudicando tanto a ellos como a los demás. Y todo por la culpa de ella, por haber sido tan débil y no dar cara cuando escucho aquellas palabras que no habían querido herirla, pero que de todas formas lo hicieron.

Tomo aire y exhalo, dejando atrás los arrepentimientos. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y ningún bien tendría retractarse justo ahora.

Lanzo una mirada hacia su ventana, cuando algo sorprendente sucedió. A lo lejos pudo divisar, como cerca de la luna cruzo una estrella fugaz. Era raro ver el paso de una, casi imposible que alguien tuviera tanta suerte; Nikko le contaba de pequeña que esos momentos eran especiales, una fortuna que no debía de desperdiciarse. Pedir un deseo es lo que se decía comúnmente que se hiciera.

Sus ojos se cerraron, concentrando su mente en el deseo que más anhelaba desde el fondo de su corazón, y el cual esperaba se hiciera realidad.

─Deseo poder encontrar un hombre que me ame de verdad ─Dijo con suavidad. Una sonrisa surco sus labios y rio ante tal tontería─ Vale, eso sí fue estúpido. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que un príncipe viniera a mi puerta con su brioso corcel y me dijera que me amaba? Debo dejar de ver tantos melodramas, me están comiendo el cerebro.

Lanzando un último vistazo a la venta, fue testigo de cómo aquel destello desaparecía por el velo nocturno. Hasta que fue un lejano recuerdo. Tan solo había sido una tontería de niña haber pedido aquel deseo… o eso creyó ella.

Sin embargo, algunas veces las fantasías… pueden hacerse realidad.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Desde su cama Meil masculló una grosería al sentir sus músculos adoloridos por culpa del entrenamiento de aquel día, el cual lo había dejado verdaderamente agotado –Y que el dijera eso era sorprendente-. Vale, también en parte fue su culpa porque él se había quedado más tiempo del debido, tal vez porque quería descargar su frustración debido a la tonta discusión que tuvo con Hikari... otra vez y la cual no termino para nada bien. ¡Joder! Esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos, se suponía que debía intentar comprender qué diablos le ocurría con respecto a él, salvo que le salió al revés y ahora la chica termino casi llorando. ¡¿Qué significaba eso?! Solo había hecho una broma, se había defendido de las palabras de ella, quien fue justamente la que inicio aquella estúpida pelea con su comentario molesto.

Cada día era peor que el otro. Algunas veces pensaba que la chica no podía odiarlo más, y cada día se sorprendía al saber que la joven terminaba alejándose más de él. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Lo desconocía. Su mente le había susurrado incontables ocasiones que dejara las cosas en paz y se separara por completo de la chica; sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. Maldita sea… en verdad no podía dejarla. Quería recuperar su amistad, quería que las cosas fueran como antes. Pero… oh detalle, todavía conservaba algo llamado "orgullo" y este le impedía ir tras la chica rogándole una explicación. En teoría, si deseaba saber las razones por las que ella le odiaba tendría que preguntarle directamente, cara a cara. Cosa imposible por una gran y poderosa razón que le obstaculizaría siempre.

¿Y cuál era aquel obstáculo? Lo cabezota que podía ser esa joven, quien se negaba a dar explicaciones respecto a su "problema" con él.

En pocas palabras, Hikari Daidouji era la chica más terca en el planeta tierra, la única mujer que en un año le había demostrado que podía sacarlo de quicio a un nivel profesional. Era su nuevo trabajo desde que lo mando al diablo.

La irritación volvió a él haciéndole gruñir.

─Sera mejor tomar una ducha ─Dijo el chico entre dientes─ Con eso al menos podre olvidarme de las tonterías de esa mujer y de cómo… algunas veces quiero ahorcarla por ser tan idiota.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Termino de quitarse de encima la camiseta rosa que traía puesta, dejándola caer a los suelos mientras iba a por los shorts blancos, los cuales tuvieron el mismo resultado. Sus pequeñas manos viajaron al sujetador, desabrochándolo para después quitárselo y seguir con la última vestidura que cubría su cuerpo; las bragas no le tomaron demasiado tiempo, en cuanto se vio libre cogió las prendas y las coloco en el cesto de ropa. Suspiro al realizar aquella tarea, antes de volverse y meterse al fin bajo el chorro de agua que provenía de la ducha. Sus músculos se relajaron y sus labios soltaron un gemido de gusto, era agradable sentir la calidez del agua tibia tocarla en su desnudez luego de aquel interminable día. Un sano método de relajamiento que ella usaba para despejar su mente del estrés diario, dado que en aquellos momentos tranquilos sus pensamientos se anulaban y la dejaban por un corto periodo de tiempo en paz.

Tomo entre sus manos el jabón y comenzó a tallar su cuerpo, desde el vientre hasta las caderas, subiendo poco a poco. Sus labios sin querer iniciaron un tarareo, el cual se transformó dos minutos después en una conocida canción que le hizo reír en medio de su aseo. Vaya, al final hablar del _"Titanic"_ con Sora consiguió que la canción de _Celine Dion_ se le pegara; la morena continuo cantando, no se lamentaría, la letra era preciosa y ella era fan de esa película romántica así que las quejas pasarían por esta ocasión.

Acabando de enjabonar su cuerpo volvió a ponerse bajo el agua, la espuma desapareció dejando tras de sí la blanca piel femenina. Ya casi acababa, quedaba nada más que el cabello. Cogiendo ahora el champú vertió un poco de la sustancia entre sus manos, formando espuma que luego aplico en la larga melena azabache que tenía. Sus dedos bailaron entre las hebras, acariciándolas con sutileza mientras seguía cantando a buen ritmo cuando… algo extraño sucedió. Sus ojos se estrecharon en el instante en que el agua dejo de salir dejándola paralizada de la sorpresa. ¡Oh diablos! ¿Iba enserio? Un corte de agua en media ducha y cuando se tenía el pelo con espuma era lo último que espero. Ahora si ese era el peor día de su existencia.

─¡Rayos! ¿Va enserio? ¡Pero si no acabo de ducharme aún! –Se quejó la chica con fastidio en la voz─ ¡¿No pudieron esperar unos minutos más?! ¡Maldita sea! Esto no podría ser peor.

Resignándose a tener que buscar una forma de quitar la espuma de su cabeza, la chica estaba a punto de salirse de la ducha mascullando obscenidades contra el corte de agua tan repentino; era extraño, en su casa no era común que sucediera eso. ¿Por qué no avisaron al menos? Habían sucedido dos veces antes, pero eso fue hace muchos años; Hikari gruño cruzándose de brazos, su día iba de mal en peor sin lugar a dudas. Lanzo una mirada a su espumoso cabello y suspiro en signo de derrota, estaba arruinada esta noche. Siendo ella tan cuidadosa con su melena azabache, era una desgracia saber que esa noche su pelo quedaría hecho un desastre; una imagen pasó por su cabeza, una en donde su pelo estaría completamente enredado a la mañana siguiente. Joder. Esto se estaba poniendo peor con el pasar de los segundos.

Negando con la cabeza decidió que era mejor salir de la ducha e irse a secar… el cabello ya sería salvado luego. Salvo que sus planes se vieron frustrados.

Ni siquiera logro poner un pie fuera de la cabina. El agua regreso con suma fuerza mojándola por completo, y haciéndole gritar de paso por la frialdad de esta, la cual calo hasta sus huesos; sus pies se enredaron y se fue para atrás en un duro golpe que le hizo maldecir. Era un hecho, mañana ya no tendría en mal estado el cabello, ahora tendría un bonito hematoma. Se levantó adolorida e intento abrir la mampara para salirse de una vez de allí, más el terror le atrapo al descubrir algo. No se abrían, las puertas estaban cerradas por alguna razón desconocida. Trago en seco, se volvió hasta las llaves del agua tratando de detenerla, más no consiguió nada. Los chorros aumentaron llenando la cabina con tanta agua que ahora le llegaba al nivel de las rodillas, sus movimientos se vieron bastante perjudicados ya que el agua le impedía avanzar o retroceder para pegarse contra la pared. Miro hacia abajo, buscando el hueco por donde se suponía que tenía que filtrarse el agua, sin embargo este había desaparecido, dejando aquel lugar como una habitación de cuatro paredes que era inundada hasta el tope.

Jesucristo. Sus ojos plateados miraban la escena impactados por el horror, esto debía de ser una pesadilla. Retrocedió un poco con gran esfuerzo y golpeo las puertas mientras el agua seguía acumulándose en el interior del lugar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? El miedo embargo su cuerpo, ya ni control tenía sobre él. Sus manos golpeaban los vidrios tratando al menos de romperlos, su boca solo gritaba pidiendo ayuda. Una que jamás llegaría debido a que estaba vacía la casa a excepción de ella.

Grito con más fuerzas, con más ganas intentando ser escuchada aunque fuera por los vecinos, más… no consiguió éxito alguno. El agua continuó aumentando, llegando con tanta rapidez que la cabina se llenó por completo de esta, hasta el grado de sobre pasarla a ella. La asfixia inicio, sus gritos cedieron al fin, hasta que su voz desapareció debido a que su boca se llenó de líquido.

Fueron cuestión de segundos, antes que… todo fuera negro.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sus ojos marrones miraban incrédulos aquella escena que estaba viviendo actualmente, y la cual parecía sacada de una de esas películas de terror. Maldijo nuevamente cuando golpeo con más fuerza la puerta de la ducha, más esta ni siquiera se rompió ante el puñetazo que le tiro. La sorpresa le atrapo, podría ser vidrio pero el golpe que acababa de tirar debería al menos haber quebrado el cristal, dado que este era delgado. Giro en dirección a las llaves, trato de cerrarlas para que el agua dejara de caer a borbotones, lástima que no hubo ningún progreso. Su vista se fijó en el suelo, donde se suponía que el agua debía de desaparecer por acción del desagüe, cosa que no sucedía ya que aquel estúpido hoyo había desaparecido por arte de magia. Joder. Volvió a lanzar otro golpe al vidrio, y… nada. El agua empezaba a acumularse más y más, hasta llegarle al torso impidiéndole moverse a gusto.

¡¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo?! Meil soltó maldiciones mientras lanzaba golpes contra la maldita mampara intentando destruirla, más la cosa esa no quería ceder. Debía de tratarse de una pesadilla, porque esto era imposible que fuera real. Se negó a sentir miedo, debía mantener la calma y pensar con la cabeza fría; el pánico solo enloquecía, llevando a uno hasta el grado de matarse al no hallar solución. Y él no perdería la cordura.

─¿Qué diablos está pasando? ─Pregunto el chico lanzando un último golpe contra el vidrio hasta agrietarlo al fin.

Una sonrisa victoriosa adorno su rostro, lástima que esta se esfumo segundos después. Tarde se dio cuenta de una realidad que dejo de lado por insistir en querer quebrar la mampara. El agua había aumentado, había incrementado tanto que ya le cubría hasta el nivel del cuello, intento lanzar un último puñetazo para estar libre al fin… nunca lo logro. Los chorros de agua inundaron por completo la cabina tan rápido, que en cuestión de segundos se vio atrapado y ahogándose en el proceso. Las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, las fuerzas murieron y su capacidad para estar consciente se fue alejando.

Luego… todo fue oscuro.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sintió un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, uno que logro hacerle reaccionar luego de llevar inconsciente minutos. Su respiración comenzó a normalizarse antes que una tos le hiciera escupir el exceso de agua que había tragado; tenía el cuerpo débil y agotado, tan cansado que pensaba jamás levantarse del frío suelo en donde se hallaba. Considero la opción de quedarse a pasar el resto de la noche en el piso mojado, pero opto por no hacerlo. Si lo hacía, era claro que al día siguiente terminaría con un terrible dolor de cuerpo y cuello, y de eso pasaba. Además, tampoco quería preocupar a su hermana el día siguiente, así que no le quedo más que aceptar que en unos segundos más se levantaría de su lugar feliz y agradecería poder seguir respirando y viviendo luego de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Su mente todavía no creía lo que había ocurrido. ¡Casi moría ahogada en su propia ducha! Seguro que cuando lo contara a su familia y amigos, estos la tacharían de loca dramática; sin embargo, ellos jamás vivirían el terror que había pasado. De solo recordar aquello se echó a temblar por el buen susto que paso.

Con algo de pereza y molestia empezó a abrir los ojos, al principio ver la luz le irrito haciendo que cerrara los orbes de forma instintiva. Dos segundos después volvió a parpadear, enfocando su vista primero en el techo del lugar, el cual se veía ciertamente diferente, ella recordaba que el techo era azul no blanco. ¿Efecto de post-ahogamiento? Bastante probable. Obligo a su cuerpo a sentarse en el suelo helado cuando… noto ciertas rarezas.

Se sentía más pesada de lo normal como muy adolorida, tal cual le hubieran dado una paliza. Frunció el ceño ante estos aspectos diciéndose que seguro era debido al consecuencias del casi ahogamiento que sufrió. Llevo su mano a su frente debido a un golpe que no recordaba haberse dado y el cual ya le dolía; se tensó al instante, su boca se abrió de par en par y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver su "mano". ¿Pero qué demonios era esto? Tal vez estaba comenzando a alucinar ya que su mano se veía más grande y...la volteó; sus uñas no estaban pintadas ¡¿Por qué demonios no estaban pintadas?! Aún recordaba cómo el día anterior se las pintó de rosa. ¿A dónde se fue a parar el esmalte? Definitivamente esto debía ser una vaga alucinación de su ahora confusa mente. Frotó sus ojos esperando a que éstos aclararan de nuevo su vista y divisaran la mano pequeña y pintada que ella poseía, más eso nunca sucedió. Vale, esto era muy raro, ningún cambio se había producido; seguía viendo su mano más grande con unas uñas descuidadas y...ahora que se fijaba. Esta mano no era de mujer...la de una mujer se vería más cuidada y delicada y... ¡Ay, Dios! No podía ser. Si esta no era una mano de mujer... ¡Entonces era una mano de hombre!

Se levantó como un rayo con la respiración bastante agitada del pánico, tocó su pecho y... ¡¿Dónde fueron a parar sus llenos senos?! Se llevó una mano a su boca temblorosa intentando no gritar del horror. No, esto no podía estar pasando...Miró hacia abajo y...Un grito salió de sus labios.

Levanto la vista sonrojada y horrorizada, dos emociones que la atraparon en un torbellino que solo decía que este era en definitiva un cuerpo de hombre. ¡Un cuerpo de hombre! ¡Por supuesto que era un cuerpo masculino! Porque estaba claro que ella no había nacido con... "esa cosa" ahí abajo que pertenecía a los chicos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con más fuerza hasta que considero la posibilidad de que iba a desmayarse al recordar haber visto ese órgano masculino, esto debía de ser una pesadilla. Un mal sueño producto de su casi ahogamiento.

Dios querido... ¡¿Cómo era posible esto?! Por poco y se golpeó contra el mamparo si es que no hubiera recordado que existía uno y lo hubiera abierto.

─Hikari, respira ─Se dijo a si misma intentando relajarse─ Esto es obra de tu loca imaginaci... ─Dejó de hablar en un segundo.

¡¿Por qué su voz era tan grave?! Se supone que sus alucinaciones afectarían solo a su vista, no a sus oídos también. Intentó respirar correctamente, no obstante, estaba demasiado nerviosa para poder hacerlo. Cerró sus ojos y contó hasta diez, luego los abrió esperando encontrarse con su delicado y grácil cuerpo de mujer pero... ¡¿Por qué seguía igual?! Se supone que después de un accidente dejas de tener alucinaciones a los pocos minutos; y sin embargo ella seguía en este estado. Suspiró, si esto no era una ilusión entonces sería un vago sueño ¿Y qué hacia la gente para despertar? Pellizcarse en el brazo.

Se pellizco el brazo y soltó un quejido de dolor, más su cuerpo seguía siendo el de un hombre, y ahora que lo notaba mejor... ni siquiera su piel era la misma, el color se había hecho bronceado. Y por alguna extraña razón ese tono de piel ya lo había visto antes, resultándole demasiado familiar. ¿Dónde lo habría visto…? Los pensamientos se le murieron cuando una idea se conectó a su cerebro. Ese tono de piel lo conocía de memoria. Lo conocía porque lo había visto esa misma tarde en la última persona con quien hablo. No podía ser cierto. ¡Demonios! ¡Debía de haber enloquecido ya que no podía ser lo que estaba pensando! Dios no podía ser tan cruel con ella… Si, puede que ella no fuera una santa paloma pero tampoco era para que la castigaran de esta forma. Solo rogo porque fuera su imaginación, porque esto no fuera realidad, porque fuera una cruel broma de su mente.

Sin esperar más tiempo se fue hasta el espejo del baño y en cuanto vio su la imagen que se reflejaba por poco y sufre un ataque al corazón. No pudo contenerse… tan solo ver el reflejo le hizo lanzar un potente grito que seguro los vecinos habrían oído desde sus hogares, más poco le importo dado su problema actual. Dios la había castigado, pero un castigo peor que el mismísimo apocalipsis, el cual hubiera sido preferible a su actual estado.

Su cuerpo… no era su cuerpo. ¡Por Dios! ¡Estaba en el cuerpo de un hombre! ¡ESTABA EN EL CUERPO DE MEIL!

─¡AAAHHHHHHH! ─El grito masculino resonó en la recamara con tanta fuerza que el moreno retrocedió entorpecido antes de chocarse contra la pared y darse un golpe en la parte posterior de cabeza─ Hijo de puta… ─Había dolido, no obstante le restó importancia al verse en el espejo otra vez─ ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! ¡Por favor debe ser una pesadilla! ¿Qué hice para que me castigaran de esta forma? ─Los nervios ya comenzaban a apoderarse de ella─ ¡Fui una buena chica! ─Estallo mirando al techo─ ¡Fui a la iglesia todos los domingos y no soy atea! ¡Incluso fui vegetariana por tres años! ¿Eso no cuenta para algo? ¿Por qué no castigaste a Sora o Nikko? ¡Ellos si son pecadores! Y… ¿De qué infiernos estoy hablando? ─Se dio una bofetada mental por tonta─ Tranquilízate Hikari, guarda la calma.

Se maldijo ante las palabras sin sentido que había estado soltando, bien decían que algunas veces se pasaba de dramática. Respiro hondo, tratando de hallar paz en su interior para afrontar esta locura que estaba viviendo. Decían que era mejor pensar con la cabeza fría, y eso es lo que debía de hacer, aunque no pudiera concentrarse demasiado al ver varias veces ese reflejo que le mostraba a un atractivo chico desnudo que estaba recién salido de la ducha. Trago saliva al sentir sus mejillas arder más, y fue peor cuando el traicionero reflejo le mostro la imagen de un Meil sonrojado.

Iba a llorar de frustración, esas imágenes tan solo le estaban enloqueciendo. Debía de salir de ese baño ahora o sino estaría perdida. Cogió sonrojada la toalla más cercana y se la ato a la cintura con los ojos cerrados –No iba a ver- para después salir de aquel cuarto, hallándose ahora en un pasillo que desconocía por completo. Oh no, esto si era un problema.

Acababa de llegar a tres conclusiones, a pesar que su mente parecía no querer trabajar en pensamientos coherentes, que logro formular en exactamente un minuto.

_Primera conclusión:_ Esta no era su casa, algo que debió notar en cuanto a las diferencias de los baños.

_Segunda conclusión:_ Ya no era una chica ahora era un chico, otro hecho bastante obvio.

_Tercera conclusión:_ Estaba en el cuerpo de Meil, el chico que le rompió el corazón un año atrás.

¡Un momento! Si esta estaba en el cuerpo de Meil, eso quería decir que se hallaba en la casa del mismo moreno, y si ella estaba en lugar donde debería estar el chico… eso también quería decir que él estaba en el lugar de Hikari; ella se había estado duchando cuando toda esta locura acababa de pasar, por tanto eso significaba una sola cosa que la dejo sin respiración mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban de vergüenza y horror. La vida era una cruel desgraciada que juagaba malas pasadas a las personas, sin embargo esto era el colmo de los colmos, algo que la hizo enojarse en su interior, más no duro mucho dado que luego la vergüenza le volvió a invadir haciéndole gemir de pura resignación.

Si ella estaba en el cuerpo desnudo de Meil… este se encontraba en la casa de la morena, en el interior de su cuerpo desnudo desmayado en la ducha luego de su casi ahogamiento –El cual debió pasarle también a él- y estaría pronto a despertar si es que no lo hubiera hecho ya. Tan solo para hallarse en el cuerpo de una mujer… en el cuerpo de ella.

¡En su cuerpo desnudo! A la mierda la tranquilidad, hora de entrar en pánico. Y sin poder contenerse más soltó otro grito bastante fuerte que resonó en las paredes del pasillo que hicieron despertar esta vez con éxito a los vecinos.

Era un hecho. Esto era una pesadilla.

* * *

**Palabras Resaltadas: **

***Clara (1): **Es el nombre de la protagonista del ballet "El cascanueces", también es conocida en otros lugares por el nombre María o Marie.

***Ibuprofeno (2): **Es un antinflamatorio utilizado frecuentemente para aliviar los dolores de cabeza, dental, muscular e incluso, el menstrual.

* * *

**Y aquí el final del prólogo, espero les haya gustado –Como que esta frase siempre la digo- y ahora como mencione al inicio, les dejo las fichas para los que deseen participar –Y por primera vez tratare de actualizar en menos de cuatro días…- **

**-Nombre: **(Algo que siempre se debe poner xD)

**-Edad: **(16-17-18)

**-Aspecto: **(Como siempre, bien descrito)

**-Personalidad: **(Esta parte bien detallada)

**-Gustos:**

**-Disgustos:**

**-Estilo de ropa: **(Incluyan ejemplo por favor)

**-Historia: **(Bueno, es algo para San Valentín… así que no soy exigente me basta con que no me hagan un drama de dos líneas xD)

**-Pareja: **

**-Extras: **(Algo que deseen agregar)

**Sin más que decir, eso es todo y espero las fichas de los que deseen participar. Claro que también prometo actualizar este fic el catorce de febrero –Ruego por hacerlo ese día- O sino será el fin de semana, no obstante eso no significa que no estoy en los demás fics. Actualmente llevo escribiendo un poco de los demás (Eso va desde "Caught by the Desire, "Prisioner of Love" hasta el de "The Mirror of the Soul") solo ténganme paciencia y ya veremos si actualizo algo pronto (Sé que lo hare). **

**Ahora si los dejo, hasta la próxima y por si no subo algo el 14… ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Hasta pronto! Bye. **


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos! Luego de un mes de no actualizar nada… Hoy les trago la continuación de este fic que me está tomando más tiempo del debido, por ciertos problemillas que tuve –Poco tiempo para escribir y leve flojera-. Como sabrán no todos los OC'S saldrán en el primer capítulo, ya que obviamente no todos los que me mandaron fueron elegidos, pero hay otros que por supuesto aparecerán en el siguiente capi, el cual… No sé cuándo subiré –Esquina depresiva- Ténganme paciencia… Algo tendré que subir dentro de poco… Tengo fe en ello. **

**Mejor les dejo las aclaraciones:**

–Los personajes tienen edades entre 16 y 18 años.

–Recomiendo que al final escuchen la canción "One More Night" de _Maroon 5_ debido que se hace mención de ella en la última escena. Aunque no es necesario, es solo una recomendación.

–Soy inocente si sufren de algún ataque de risa o algo por el estilo, así que no espero pagar indemnización a alguien… Y es broma, no creó que se rían tanto, por tanto no pagare…

–Ningún OC'S salió lastimado en la realización de este capítulo… Tal vez un poco Meil, pero no es nada del otro mundo –Sonrisa inocente- Pero sé que a su amigable dueño le va a gustar el capítulo, así que no se quejara… No cuando él fic es dedicado a él o eso espero.

**Siendo eso todo, les dejo con el capítulo. **

**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5._

* * *

**1**

**Cambio de Cuerpos**

No se iba a levantar. Ni de chiste lo haría porque en verdad sentía como si le hubieran dado la paliza de su vida, o que en el mejor de los casos un camión le hubiera pasado encima… dos veces para cerciorarse de haberle roto todos los huesos –Joder, sí que dolía-. ¿Acaso el entrenamiento le había hecho esto? Considero esta opción, un segundo después la desecho. El único culpable de su humillante estado era la estúpida ducha, la cual era debería ser calificada como zona de peligro, que por una extraña razón casi lo termina ahogando. Sabía que lo adecuado sería decir "esto fue algo sobrenatural", salvo que siendo él un escéptico que primero creía en la lógica, jamás admitiría que aquel hecho estaba relacionado con magia o algo por el estilo. Su mente tenía en claro algo, una explicación razonable para encontrarse tirado en el suelo adolorido.

¿Y cuál era aquella explicación? Simple, se había excedido con el entrenamiento y es por eso que termino con unos cuantos calambres en el cuerpo y respecto a su desmayo bien pudo haber sido por exceso de agotamiento, sin embargo… ¿Por qué le dolía la retaguardia como si se hubiera dado una dura caída de bruces? ¡Imposible! Él no se había caído, ni mucho menos golpeado esa área. Correcto, lo dejaría como si se hubiera tropezado al caerse en la ducha durante el colapso que tuvo. Aun así le dolía bastante, siendo algo peculiar dado que él no era de quejarse por causa de algo tan minúsculo como esto. Volvió a echarle la culpa a su excesivo agotamiento que lo había dejado demasiado sensible a otros dolores –Más de lo que hubiera querido-.

Luego de cinco minutos en el suelo decidió que era mejor levantarse e irse a recostar en su cama, donde se encontraría mucho más cómodo que en el suelo mojado, el cual estaba bastante duro y con la humedad hasta resfriarse podía. Y eso era lo último que necesitaba justamente cuando estaba cerca un partido demasiado importante.

Hora de moverse.

Con lentitud abrió los ojos, cerrándolos casi al instante en que la luz se topó con estos haciéndoles escocer. Ahora odiaba en verdad la excesiva luminosidad de la habitación, hubiera sido preferible no abrir los ojos tan rápido. Arrepintiéndose de su apresurada acción, pestañeo esta vez con mayor cuidado; sus ojos se abrieron un poco primero, para al final, abrirlos en su totalidad. Su ceño se frunció ante un extraño hecho. ¿Desde cuándo el techo de la ducha era azul y no blanco? Él sabía que el techo era blanco. Lo había sido desde que tenía memoria, incluso ayer en la noche recordaba haber sabido que el maldito techo era blanco y no de esa tonalidad azul cielo.

Movió uno de sus brazos. Gran error. Un dolor de mil agujas le atravesó con tal fuerza que si no fuera porque se mordió el labio inferior hubiera soltado un lastimero gemido, cosa que no iba a hacer por lo que también por orgullo se quedó callado. Sin embargo, noto también algo bastante curioso que le hizo estarse quieto en su sitio.

Sentía el cuerpo… más ligero. ¿Qué demonios? Al instante levanto su mano en dirección a su frente, para fijarse si se había llevado un golpe en la cabeza que ya le estaba haciendo delirar cuando su vista se detuvo en su "supuesta" mano; la boca se le cayó de la sorpresa, mientras sus ojos se agrandaron llenos de incredulidad ante lo que veían. ¡¿Qué carajos era esto?! Su mente estaba atrofiada, eso debía de estar pasándole porque veía su mano más pequeña de lo normal… más fina y de huesos delicados, le dio vuelta; las uñas estaban perfectamente cortadas y limadas al estilo cuadrado, pintadas encima de rosa. ¡¿Por qué sus uñas estaban pintadas de rosa?! ¡No! ¡¿POR QUÉ SUS UÑAS PARECIAN SALIDAS DE SALÓN DE BELLEZA?! Meil jamás pintaría sus uñas de rosa ni las limaría, ¡Eso no era de hombres! Había perdido la cabeza, debía de ser un juego de su mente dañada. Frotó sus ojos con los puños tratando de aclarar su vista, y conseguir distinguir de forma correcta su mano más grande y sin esmalte en sus uñas, salvo que aquello no sucedió. Bien… esto era demasiado raro; seguía viendo una mano pequeñita y de largos dedos que terminaban en uñas bien cuidadas… pero, fijándose unos instantes se dio cuenta de un dato importante. Esa mano no era de un hombre… la de un hombre nunca se vería tan delicada, esta extremidad parecía más de… ¡Oh joder! ¡Y una mierda! Esto era una idea utópica. Esa mano no podía ser la de un hombre… ¡Porque era la de una mujer!

Se levantó tan rápido como sus fuerzas le permitieron llevando una agitada respiración y un corazón que latía a mil por hora. Pánico. Estaba sintiendo pánico, y eso no iba con él. ¡Joder! Estaba alterándose por lo que esperaba fuera una pesadilla. Sus manos viajaron por instinto propio para tocar sus pectorales… no tenía pectorales. El aire quedo atascado en su garganta, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su cuerpo empezó a temblar del horror. ¿Acaso sus manos estaban sujetando…? Bajo la vista de forma pausada rogando en su interior que "esto" fuera producto de su imaginación; equivocación grande la que cometió, hubiera sido mejor no mirar esa zona.

¡Tenía senos! Sus pectorales habían desaparecido, y en su lugar ahora tenía un par de… pechos llenos y blandos. Bastante blandos a decir verdad… ¡Y se estaba saliendo del tema! Sintió que la cara ya hasta le quemaba de la vergüenza. Bajo más la vista para ver si al menos aún conservaba su "órgano masculino" pero para su horror y desgracia aquel "amigo" que estuvo con él por sus diecisiete años de vida ya no estaba. Oh claro que no estaba, en su lugar… Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared de la ducha tratando de normalizar su respiración y buscando una forma que la cara le dejara de quemar.

Santa mierda… ¡¿Qué clase de chiste era este?! Abrió con suma rapidez el mamparo de la ducha y se salió a trompicones de allí.

─Relájate, mantén la calma Meil ─Murmuraba para sí mismo el chico─. Tan solo estas agotado y ya estas alucina…─Su boca dejo de emitir sonido.

Su voz… ¡¿Desde cuándo su voz era tan aguda?! Las alucinaciones ni el agotamiento tendrían que afectar su audición, y lo que él acababa de escuchar era una vocecilla suave y melódica que le era extrañamente familiar. Trato de creer que se localizaba en medio de un ridículo sueño, es así como se pellizco el brazo para enseguida sentir un leve dolor que le anuncio su verdad. Estaba despierto. Y su cuerpo seguía siendo el de una mujer con piel bastante pálida… ¿Por qué de repente pareció conocer ese tono de tez? Había visto varias chicas con piel de ese tono, más tenía la vaga idea de que era extrañamente familiar. Un pensamiento se lo dijo todo, un nombre para ser más específicos. La última chica con la que hablo esa misma tarde antes de que se fuera a entrenar. Lanzo una mirada sobre sus hombros encontrándose con una larga y mojada melena negra azabache que se ondulaba demasiado, además de que ahora tenía un flequillo que ni siquiera noto hasta hace un segundo.

Uñas pintadas de rosa. Piel pálida. Voz aguda y con cierto toque melódico. Largo cabello azabache y flequillo recto. Órganos femeninos. ¿Acaso…?

Sin más que pensar se puso frente al espejo de aquel cuarto de baño y en cuanto su reflejo fue visto por su par de ojos por poco y tuvo un paro al corazón. No iba a gritar como una niñita, claro que jamás lo haría, en su lugar soltó una maldición tan alta que le pareció increíble que proviniera de los labios de "ella".

Sí, porque ahora Meil no era más un "él"… era un "ella".

Su cuerpo no era el de un chico… era el de una chica. ¡Carajo! ¡Estaba en el cuerpo de una mujer! ¡ESTABA EN EL CUERPO DE HIKARI!

─Calma ─Se repitió apoyando las manos en el lavabo─ No pierdas la cabeza Meil… relájate y piensa ─En definitiva no se calmó demasiado al escuchar la voz femenina provenir de aquel cuerpo─. ¡Oh a la mierda todo! ¡¿Cómo infiernos paso esto?! ─Estallo al fin viendo el reflejo de la morena en el espejo─. Se supone que soy un hombre, nací siendo un jodido varón y fui uno por diecisiete años, ¡¿Por qué diantres soy una mujer?! No, la pregunta es: ¡¿Por qué soy Hikari?!

La calma le acababa de abandonar. Sabía que era estúpido perder la cabeza, pero este era un buen momento para hacerlo; él era un hombre, había sido un hombre desde que nació, y verse en ese instante como mujer –O como Hikari- era estar en la peor pesadilla que podría haber tenido. Se dio una bofetada mental, debía de controlarse no estar como un idiota perdiendo la cordura; tomo aire y exhalo, logrando estabilizar sus pensamientos. Debía de hallar una explicación para esto, sin embargo no encontraba nada. Tenía la mente echa un lío y eso no ayudaba a sacar conclusiones.

Soltó un suspiro. El espejo se nublo con su cálido aliento, impidiéndole verse nuevamente; él rodo los ojos y estirando su mano lo limpio cuando volvió a fijarse en la imagen.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su corazón se aceleró a un ritmo alocado, acciones provocadas solo al verse reflejado en el traicionero espejo. Equivocado. No fue por verse a él, sino por ver a Hikari… por verla de _aquella _forma. ¿Desde cuándo la morena era tan… sexy? Vale, la chica era guapa y dulce, llamativa para muchos tipos que la encontraban perfecta; Meil nunca la había visto de esa forma, no como una chica… ¡Espera! Es decir sabía que era una chica, pero es que siempre la considero su amiga, una hermana mejor dicho. Una chica intocable para él, a la cual protegía y cuidaba al igual que una joya preciada. Entonces no debería sentirse como se sentía al verla _así_.

Cabello húmedo, mejillas ruborizadas, piel empapada, cuerpo desnudo, labios provocativos, ojos exóticos y hechizantes… Diablos, la chica era sexy desde donde uno la miraba.

"Una chica bastante guapa, una que te volvería loco si fuera tuya ¿No?" **Su sub-consciente susurro en voz baja y cautivadora haciéndole asentir sin saberlo **"Chica hermosa, inteligente, agradable, con genio… ¿No son esas tu tipo?" **Otro asentimiento de cabeza y luego se paralizo. **

¡Un momento! ¿Cómo que si fuera suya? ¿Su tipo? ¡Ella no iba a ser para él! Hikari estaba fura de su lista de candidatas, la morena no podía ser suya. Eran incompatibles, tan diferentes que jamás podrían llegar a algo; tanto ella y él eran como el agua y el aceite, o un gato y perro. Ella era la chica amable, él era el chico rebelde. Ella era una santa paloma, él un demonio bastardo. Hikari era la chica que nunca se metía en líos y era dulce, Meil era el chico que se metía en peleas y era arrogante. Ella era vegetariana y él carnívoro. Ella iba a ballet y música, él a futbol y baloncesto. ¡¿Qué más diferencias querían?! ¡Ni si quiera se llevaban bien ya!

─Estúpido sub-consciente que dice tonterías ─Se quejó el chico bajando la mirada. El corazón aún le latía de forma acelerada haciéndole suspirar─ Ella no es para mí, es la chica buena y no… no podríamos tener nada.

Por alguna estúpida razón eso le molesto. Sintió una fuerte irritación que le hizo preguntarse porque la presencia de esta, se suponía que debería importarle un demonio que él y Hikari nunca tuvieran nada; las principales peleas con sus amigos habían sido por ese tema, por la relación que él y la morena tenían. Varias veces le preguntaron si tanto ella y él eran novios, dos personas que se querían pero iban lento o amigos con beneficios… él solo terminaba golpeando al idiota que decía esto último, negando a los que decían lo segundo e insultando a los primeros. Todo el mundo pensaba que entre los dos hubo algo más que amistad, y eso era mentira. Ellos fueron amigos cercanos, dos personas que se comprendían y llevaban de maravilla hasta que _algo_ los separo. Un _algo _que él no entendía aún. Además él no la veía de esa forma. Era su amiga. AMIGA. Y él para ella fue su amigo. Solo su AMIGO.

Suspiro agotado.

Al dar otra mirada al cuerpo desnudo y saber que el calor pronto lo asfixiaría, decidió que debía alejarse lo antes posible. Cogió con prisa una toalla y se cubrió con ella intentando no ver demasiado el cuerpo de Hikari, para seguidamente salir de aquel baño que de seguro pertenecía a la casa de la morena. Estuvo perdido al poner un pie fuera del cuarto, hallándose en un pasillo largo donde se ubicaban varias por su camino. ¿Una de esas sería el de la recamara de la morena? Apostaba que sí.

Dispuesto a avanzar se detuvo al dar cuatro pasos. ¡Espera! Si él se encontraba en el cuerpo de Hikari… Ella se encontraba en el de él ¿No?; Meil palideció, pensando que con la pálida piel de la chica su color ya debería asemejarse al de una hoja de papel. La última vez que estuvo en su masculino cuerpo fue durante la ducha, una en la cual pensó que moriría ahogado, Hikari debía de estar en su casa, en el interior de su desnudo cuerpo. ¡¿Su desnudo cuerpo?! El horror le invadió en conjunto con el intenso calor en sus mejillas que le aviso de otro nuevo sonrojo.

─¡Maldita sea! Si es que existe un Dios que Hikari no me mire desnudo, esa sería la peor vergüenza que pasaría en mi vida ─Se sonrojo al imaginarse en su mente a Hikari viendo con horror aquella parte de su anatomía masculina─. Diablos… estoy jodido. Ella se va a desmayar o sino… va a gritar de horror.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

─¿Cómo sucedió esto? ─Pregunto con su nueva voz masculina Hikari.

La joven abotono de forma nerviosa la camisa blanca que cogió del armario de Meil luego de que hallara su habitación, lo cual no fue tan difícil como espero que fuera, mientras corría como una desquiciada –O desquiciado contando que ahora hombre- en dirección a su casa para llegar antes que cierto chico despertara en el interior de su cuerpo desnudo. No quería ni imaginarse la cara del moreno en cuanto viera que ya no era varón, sino ahora una chica… y encima la chica era Hikari; la joven rogaba porque Meil siguiera inconsciente, o al menos todavía no supiera lo del cambio de cuerpos. ¡Oh! A quien engañaba, le avergonzaba enormemente que Meil la viera desnuda, no quería ni imaginarse su cara cuando viera el cuerpo que pertenecía a "ella". Ningún hombre le había visto tal cual llego al mundo. ¡Ni siquiera Nikko por accidente lo había hecho! Eso decía mucho, contando que era su hermano mayor y convivían en la misma casa. Hikari siempre fue recelosa con su intimidad, y aún lo seguía siendo, en especial con los hombres. No había tenido citas, no había tenido novio, seguía siendo… ¿Virgen? Claro que sí, tanto de labios como de cuerpo; Hikari nunca en su vida había besado, o siquiera había tenido un beso de piquito. Sonaba un poco raro, más ella era así, quería que su primer beso fuera… ¿Especial? Si, eso era lo que quería. Tampoco ayudaba que hubiera estado dos años enamorada de cierto joven que nunca se llegó a enterar de sus sentimientos.

Ese último pensamiento lo desecho a la basura acelerando su paso. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a su destino.

Debía de admitirlo era una suerte la resistencia del cuerpo masculino, dado que la casa de ella quedaba a casi veinte calles y por más que corría no se cansaba tanto como lo hubiera hecho en su antiguo cuerpo. ¿Increíble? Asombroso diría ella. Hikari era una chica rápida, con una velocidad increíble gracias a su ágil cuerpo; ser delgada, flexible y pequeña era bastante útil en esos casos donde querías ir como alma que lleva al diablo, más su problema recaía en la resistencia. Se cansaba muy rápido, y luego de un maratón de diez calles terminaba exhausta. ¿Ahora? ¡Joder! Iba por quince calles y parecía como si recién fuera por la segunda. Ya había encontrado la primero gran ventaja de poseer un cuerpo de chico. Puedes correr lo que sea, hacer tanto ejercicio como quieras y el cuerpo resistirá mucho más.

Pero… ¿Y la desventaja? ¡Oh! Sí que existía una. El único detalle es que era más pesado y más lento, tal vez debido a que Meil era obviamente más pesado por su género y mucho más grande. Salvo que de todas maneras serbia, más por su resistencia.

Está bien, ser un chico no era tan malo…

─¡Oh por Dios! ¡Mira a ese tío! ¡Es bastante caliente! ─El chillido femenino le hizo detenerse abruptamente.

Hikari miro en dirección a un grupo de chiquillas que debían ir entre los quince y dieciséis años, unas niñatas que le miraban de una forma un poco incómoda para su gusto. No. Para su asco, estaban comiéndose el cuerpo de Meil con sus ojos. Entendía que el chico era atractivo –Muy guapo en realidad- pero eso no significaba que por eso debieran verlo tan sonrojadas y con ese extraño brillo en los ojos que ella reconocía como… ¿Lujuria? ¿Qué rayos? Una rápida respuesta llego a su mente haciéndole sonrojar. ¡Oh no! Había estado tan centrada en llegar a su casa y ver si su cuerpo estaba bien que se olvidó que acababa de salir ella misma de la ducha. Ni siquiera se había secado el cabello, tan solo se secó el cuerpo de forma rápida y se puso a buscar ropa. Se dijo que no vería más el cuerpo desnudo del chico, lástima que la promesa no la pudo cumplir; Hikari había pensado que el calor le iba a matar, si es que primero a su corazón no le daba un ataque. Fue complicado tener que buscar entre los cajones ropa interior de hombre y fue peor al colocársela, teniendo que ver de forma obligada el órgano reproductor masculino nuevamente. Casi se puso a llorar de vergüenza y horror. Al menos el pantalón no le tomo tanta dificulta y bueno… la camisa si se la puso mientras corría saliendo de la casa, y los botones se los abrocho por el camino.

¿Por qué esas chicas le veían de aquella forma? Porque su camisa estaba mal abotonada, su cabello húmedo y unas cuantas gotas de agua resbalaban por su frente sudada. Trago saliva, siendo Meil guapo la imagen que debería verse ahora –Y con sonrojo incluido- debía ser una muy sexy que provocaba esas reacciones en el otro género. Las cosas quedaron muy claras en el momento en que unas mujeres de la veintena pasaron, se lo comieron con la mirada y encima le guiñaron un ojo provocativamente.

Sus _ahora _orbes marrones se abrieron de espanto al ver aquellas acciones, aún más cuando una de las mujeres se relamió los labios y echo un vistazo a un hotel cercano; el dedo señalo el edificio, para después la mujer soltara una estúpida risita. El horror regreso a Hikari en compañía del asco. ¡Madre de…! ¡Le habían guiñado el ojo y le estaban ofreciendo echarse un polvo! Bueno, a Meil, pero ella estaba en su cuerpo. Ósea a ella.

Como si de eso su vida dependiera se giró y echo a correr en dirección a su casa con ganas inmensas de vomitar.

Esta pesadilla estaba volviéndose a cada segundo la peor de su vida, como deseaba poder matarse para acabar con esto de una vez por todas. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer ahora? Estaba asqueada, nauseosa y con la paranoia a punto de subyugar su razón por completo. Lo único que deseaba era ver su cuerpo, saber que este seguía respirando a pesar que el idiota de Meil estuviera en su interior. Y lo más importante, ¡Quería volver a ser ella y no un chico!

Tenían que regresar, volver de una vez por todas o sino… estaría perdida por lo que quedaba de vida.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Esto era un infierno, un jodido infierno. Meil se avergonzó al tener que seguir rebuscando entre los cajones de la morena, buscando lo que tanta necesidad tenía que hallar para vestirse de una buena vez. Al fin lo halló. Sus mejillas enrojecieron peor al tener un atisbo de la lencería femenina que se ubicaba en el tercer cajón del mueble, cajón que por cierto estaba al tope de ropa íntima y de diversos colores que le hicieron tragar en seco. Esto era humillante y extremadamente vergonzoso. ¡¿Cómo es que él, Meil Mo, termino buscando ropa interior femenina?! ¡¿Qué clase de enferma pesadilla era esta?! Podría no haber sido un santo, ni tampoco el más paciente, más este castigo era el peor de todos. ¡Iba a vestirse con ropa de mujer porque estaba en el cuerpo de una mujer! Su cabreo aumentaba con el pasar de los segundos, y ahora solo quería desquitar su frustración con alguien. Quien fuera. Sin embargo, debía de controlarse y hallar una solución, eso era lo adecuado en lugar de perder los estribos como un desesperado. Control. Debía de controlarse y arreglar esta locura que estaba viviendo. Claro que… primero lo primero.

Respiro hondo y exhalo dándose valor, podía hacer esta tarea. Era un hombre orgulloso, uno que conseguía lo que quería con perseverancia y esmero… ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser una sencilla tarea como la de vestirse con ropa interior de mujer? Ok, eso no sonó muy bien ni para sus propios oídos. Solo esperaba que nunca sus amigos se enteraran de tan humillante labor que realizo. Él tenía algo llamado dignidad, y debía de conservarla aun cuando iba a hacer esta denigrante acción.

Cogió lo que estaba más cerca de sus manos, y eso fue un sujetador negro con lunares rosas y un listón del mismo color en forma de moño que iba en el broche delantero. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver _la prenda_ o más bien lo que aparentaba ser una prenda… ¿Enserio Hikari se ponía algo así? No podía ser cierto. Bien Hikari era una chica, y las chicas se ponían cosas como estas, sin embargo, ¿La santa paloma usaba este tipo de ropa interior? ¡¿Era un chiste?! Debía de ser un sueño, porque Meil no se lo podía creer. Ósea era consciente que a las mujeres de hoy en día les gustaba este tipo de adornos y cosas con encaje, pero ver con sus propios ojos que Hikari era una de estas chicas le sorprendía enormemente. Él siempre considero a su amiga el tipo de chica santurrona que en la vida usaría algo parecido a esa _cosa_, Meil pensó que ella sería un poco más sencilla y menos exhibidora. ¡No! Tampoco eran esas palabras, no es que pensara que ella era una exhibidora y una chica para nada sencilla, Hikari… ¡Oh al diablo con esto! Estaba sorprendido y punto final.

─Este no es mi día ─Susurro observando el sujetador con disgusto─ Ahora a ponerme esta cosa.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

─¡Al fin! ─Exclamo la joven dejándose caer en la cama suave─ No saben cuánto odio la historia.

Sora soltó una carcajada mientras observaba a una de sus mejores amigas decir esas palabras tan habituales. La verdad es que ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar quejas acerca de las clases de historia o de la misma profesora que la impartía en la escuela, en especial cuando venían de comentarios como los de su mejor amiga Momoka, quien actualmente se hallaba tirada en la cama quejándose de lo molesto que era este proyecto que les toco hacer.

Momoka Ishinomori, la dueña de la casa en donde estaban haciendo el trabajo, era una chica pelirroja; sin embargo, sus cabellos eran de una tonalidad clara semejante al color de las zanahorias y de aspecto suave. Bastante rizada y larga, su cabellera llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda en compañía de un flequillo largo que peinaba a un lado de su delicado rostro. El cual poseía facciones finas y femeninas, bastante detalladas según muchos; su nariz era pequeñita y achatada, bañada en pecas que le daban cierta ternura. Sus labios rosados eran llenos y provocativos, mientras, sus mejillas eran portadoras de un suave rubor natural. Pero había algo que destacaba en aquella apariencia de la muchachita y eso era… Las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. Oh si, Momoka tenía unos ojos muy hermosos, los cuales eran esa tonalidad de verde semejante al de la aquellas gemas que apodaban por "esmeraldas", rodeados por esas tupidas pestañas marrones; llamativos y profundos, la gente que solía verles decía que en ellos uno encontraba picardía y burla. Dos palabras que describían a la perfección a la pelirroja.

Su piel era de un tono lechoso saludable y con aspecto delicado, algunas pecas adornaban sus hombros e incluso su espalda. A diferencia de muchas chicas, Momoka era pequeñita en estatura….Tanto así que solían decir que recordaba a un pequeño duendecillo agraciado, su figura era delgada y sus caderas estrechas. Tenía unos pechos pequeños y redondos, perfectos para su cuerpo; sus piernas eran largas y bien torneadas. En pocas palabras, su amiga pelirroja recordaba a una pequeña niña, una que parecía una santa palomita… cuando era todo lo contrario. Esta muchachita era un demonio disfrazado de fémina, y luego de conocerla te dabas cuenta de aquello.

Y bueno… Teniendo la personalidad rebelde y cabezota de Sora en compañía de la cotilla y ruidosa de Momoka, debía de existir alguien que las equilibrara para que no se metieran en cientos de problemas; la salvación estaba a un lado de la joven rubia, y esta era su segunda mejor amiga. La última que conformaba ese trío, y se llamaba Hana Yukishiro.

Hana era rubia, pero a diferencia de Sora, sus cabellos eran de una tonalidad mucho más clara; sedoso y bien cuidado a la vista, su cabellera era bastante larga, más o menos llegándole a la altura de la cintura. Un flequillo recto cubría su rostro, dándole un aspecto bastante tierno, aunque este ya era precioso de por sí. La muchacha poseía unas bellas facciones, finas y delicadas; con una nariz algo chata y respingada, acompañada de esos labios rojizos y apetecibles y…también con esas mejillas llenas de pecas que poseían un tierno sonrojo natural. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de ese bonito rostro eran los ojos. Grandes y profundos, de color aguamarina que haría que cualquiera se perdiera en ellos, rodeados por largas y finas pestañas negras que daban un hermoso contraste a su mirada; sin duda esos orbes eran joyas, unos de los más bonitos que existían y que te harían caer enamorado como un estúpido al verlos.

Su estatura era media, no demasiado alta pero tampoco era bajita y tenía una bonita figura delgada, con curvas donde toda mujer las tendría. Pechos perfectos, ni muy pequeños ni tampoco muy grandes, de un tamaño adecuado a su figura. Sus piernas eran largas y bien torneadas, bastante envidiables a decir verdad. En definitiva, era una muchacha bastante bonita, de un aspecto bastante dulce aunque… Era un sencillo desperdicio que su aspecto tan hermoso fuera cubierto en exceso y encima estaban esos malditos lentes que usaba. No es que fueran feos, pero… ¡Al carajo! No quedaban bien en ella, la hacían ver demasiado cerebrito. Sora y Momoka le habían dicho cientos de veces que le vendría bien un cambio de look, más la terquedad de Hana no tenía limites y al final habían decidido desistir –Por ahora-.

Hana rodo los ojos al oír las palabras de la pelirroja.

─Corrección, sabemos que tú Momoka odias tanto la historia como Sora odia comer los brócolis… ─La última que fue nombrada se ofendió al instante.

─¡Hey! Mi odio por el brócoli tiene justificación… Son arbolitos incomibles que saben feo ─La rubia infló los mofletes en signo de berrinche─. ¡Además son comida de vegetarianos y yo no soy vegetariana! Soy carnívora al cien por cien.

─¡Tampoco ofendas a mi raza! ─Se quejo desde la cama Momoka─ ¡Los vegetarianos comemos saludable! No como ustedes carnívoros traga a animales.

La de ojos color aguamarina soltó un gemido de suplica, estas dos un día la volverían loca con sus tonterías infantiles. ¿Cómo es que aun no las había ahorcado para que le dejaran al menos respirar tranquila por diez minutos? Hana pensaba que si seguía con el papel de madre separadora de riñas, se volvería una anciana en menos de cinco años. Si es que ya no se había vuelto vieja.

─¡Podrían dejar de…! ─Fue interrumpida por una pregunta por parte de Momoka.

─¿Y cómo te fue en tu confesión a Koji? ─La pelirroja miraba desde la cama a Sora con curiosidad─ ¿Acepto salir contigo? ─Una sonrisa extendiéndose por el rostro de la ojiazul se lo confirmo todo─ ¡KYA! ¡Suertuda de mierda! ─La chica se levanto al tiro sentándose en el colchón─. Cuéntame con detalles que te dijo, ¡No! Mejor cuéntame desde el principio todo sin omitir nada de nada. Necesito saber como es que la estrella del club de baloncesto ya tiene _noviecita _─La última palabra la canturreó haciendo sonrojar a Sora.

Koji era un chico un año mayor que ella, teniendo la edad de su hermana Hikari. Era guapo y atlético, rubio y de ojos rojos como la sangre que hacía que las mujeres se derritieran en cuanto el las veía por más de dos segundos; el típico chico rompe reglas que no responde ante nadie, y él cual también era un poco mujeriego. Estaba en el equipo de baloncesto, y era bastante popular entre las porristas, ¿Cómo lo había conocido? Pues… Se lo debía a su hermanita, o a la mejor amiga. ¡Joder! ¡Por eso amaba a Izumi Kiyama! La muchacha es quien les presento, ya que según la joven de ojos rosas… ambos harían una pareja perfecta. Y bueno, podría decirse que al igual que su hermana tuvo el conocido flechazo a primera vista.

Solo que a diferencia de Hikari, a Sora no la rechazaron…

─¡Espera! ¡¿Ya te le confesaste?! ─La mandíbula de Hana se desencajo─ ¡¿Cómo es que yo no me entere de nada?! ─Fulmino a su amiga con la mirada─. ¡Vil traidora! ¡Esto debiste de habérmelo dicho!

─¡Es que todo fue muy rápido! ─Se defendió la chica─. No estaba en mis planes declararme, iba a esperar hasta San Valentín… Pero Momoka escucho una conversación en donde una de decimo año se le iba a confesar… Me adelante y me le declare en el receso y bueno… ¡Fue genial! ─Sus ojos azules verdosos brillaron─. Cuando le pedí unos momentos para hablar, Koji me dijo que justamente me andaba buscando y que tenía que decirme algo imprescindible, claro que yo me adelante y le dije que lo mío era más importante. Discutimos un poco hasta que acordamos decirlo al mismo tiempo ─Soltó una risa─. No saben la cara que pusimos al escuchar como cada uno grito "¡Me gustas mucho, y quiero que salgas conmigo!". Jajaja la expresión de Koji no tenía precio y ni que hablar de la mía…

Las otras dos chicas se carcajearon al darse una idea de la cara que su amiga puso, de seguro que Sora ni siquiera pudo hablar al descubrir que el chico del cual estaba enamorada le correspondía en sentimientos. Eso les alegraba bastante, ya que de cierto modo sabían que la rubia había estado muy nerviosa con respecto a esta confesión; parte de ello se debía a la mala experiencia de su hermana, Hikari. No es que la más joven de las Daidouji fuera cotilla y contara al mundo entero de los problemas amorosos de su hermana, sino que tanto Momoka y Hana habían sido testigos de los malos ratos que paso la morena respecto a su amor no correspondido; fue accidental un día, ellas tan solo estaban en una reunión de chicas en casa de los Daidouji, cuando de repente… Vieron llegar a Hikari empapada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

La imagen les había dejado sin palabras, en especial cuando aquella chica tan alegre y divertida estuviera tan rota en alma que incluso sus ojos lo habían demostrado. La de ojos plateados no había dicho nada, tan solo se había disculpado por lo que estaban observando y con la mirada gacha se fue a su habitación sollozando. Obviamente Sora al ver lo sucedido fue a consolar a su hermana, más luego había bajado con el rostro lleno de culpabilidad y sin poder contenerlo más confeso entre lágrimas que si su hermana estaba así era por su culpa. La rubia les confeso que ella insistió en que su hermana se confesara a un chico del cual estaba enamorada, más habían sucedido dos intentos antes y estos… fueron un completo fracaso. El tercero –Y último- sucedió para el día de San Valentín, uno en donde aquel idiota rechazo a la chica frente a todos sus amigos diciendo que ella no era un prospecto a novia para él. Y desde ahí… Sora había tenido pánico que sucediera lo mismo con ella, más con algo de tiempo y valor al final entendió que porque a su hermana le hubieran sucedido esas malas experiencias, no significaba que a ella también le pasaría.

Ahora su esfuerzo dio frutos. Era novia del chico al que quería.

─Felicidades Sora-chan ─Dijo la de ojos aguamarina con una sonrisa─. Koji es un buen chico.

─Gracias Hana… ─Las dos rubias miraron a Momoka, quien rodo los ojos.

─Felicidades ─Empezó la joven─ Aunque Koji sea un idiota… pero con corazón noble ─Con las palabras de Momoka una gota resbalo por las cabezas de Hana y Sora. Menuda amiga que era la pelirroja─. Cambiando de tema… ─La miradita burlona dio un mal presentimiento a las presentes─ Y dime Hana… ¿Qué hay respecto a ese guapísimo chico malo que te vuelve loca?

Con las palabras de la pelirroja se hizo un silencio sepulcral que llamo la atención de Sora. Vaya, ahí iban con el mismo tema semanal el cual siempre terminaba provocando una discusión en donde Hana se enojaba bastante. ¿Y cuál era este tema tan dramático? Sencillo. Su amiga rubia estaba enamorada de un chico un año mayor que las tres, uno que era bastante popular entre las mujeres y que tenía la reputación de ser un mujeriego que las utilizaba y luego las desechaba como basura. Y esto último era una clara mentira, tan solo eran chismes mal hablados; Sora conocía de toda su vida a Raito Sasaki, y este jamás jugaría con los sentimientos de una mujer. ¡Por favor! Raito no era así, él era un gran amigo de su hermana mayor, después de todo fueron a la primaria juntos e iban a la misma secundaria. Ella lo conocía a la perfección, por algo eran excelentes amigos y tenían los mismos gustos en todo, incluso hasta en comida se parecían; la rubia había pensado en su niñez que Hikari y el moreno terminarían siendo novios, pero grande fue su sorpresa al saber que a pesar de que se llevaban fenomenal no había ninguna "chispa" de pasión entre ambos.

No. Para nada. Hikari y Raito solo eran amigos. Después de todo, la primera estaba completamente enamorada de otro chico que se ganó su corazón tres años atrás, y él cual… le había roto las ilusiones antes que se le declarara. ¡Bueno! Ese tema no venía al caso, ya se encontraría una solución y de eso se encargaría la misma Sora; volviendo al asunto del momento, Hana estaba muy enamorada de Raito, más la chica continuaba negando sus sentimientos por temor a no ser correspondida. Historia que por cierto le sonaba demasiado familiar, muy igual a la de la hermana mayor de Sora.

─¿Guapísimo chico malo que me vuelve loca? ─Pregunto Hana de repente haciéndose la desentendida─. No sé de qué me hablas...

─Ya claro, te haces la desentendida ─Inició Momoka rodando los ojos─. Sabes de quien hablo Hana, me refiero a ese tío sexy de Raito Sasaki, él que va en tu mismo club de música y que es vecino de Sora.

Ese era otro punto para que Sora conociera a Raito… Eran vecinos desde niños. Si, bastante gracioso a los oídos de todos los que escuchaban aquello; pero, era cierto. La rubia había crecido junto al moreno, es por eso también que Nikko y Hikari lo veían como un miembro más de la familia, incluso Sora lo veía de esa forma. La de ojos azules sonrió un poco, en cierto modo sabía que en eso era envidiada por Hana, ya que la chica se moría de ganas por poder estar tan cerca de su amado… Salvó que no era así.

Soltó una risilla interna al recordar la expresión que dio Hana el día en que se enteró que Raito vivía al lado de la casa de la joven Daidouji. Su amiga por poco y había sufrido un infarto al instante en que el moreno se acercó hasta ellas, el chico saludo a la de ojos azules como hacía habitualmente, más al ver a Hana se había sorprendido un poco y por cordialidad también la saludo con una sonrisa que ruborizo hasta las orejas a la de ojos color aguamarina haciendo de paso reír a Sora. Vale, la risa no le había durado demasiado tiempo; luego de ese pequeño encuentro, recibió un largo sermón por parte de su mejor amiga, quien le reclamo al no haber sido informada –Con todas sus letras- que Raito era vecino de la familia Daidouji. La menor de la familia había terminado siendo la mala de la película, y su amiga la pobre víctima. Pero… ¡Hey! Ella tenía justificación para no haber dicho lo del moreno, ¿Cuál era? Ah bueno… Se le había paso.

Ahora que se repetía esa pobre excusa se sentía muy culpable… Si, debió decirle a su amiga. Salvó que se le olvido ese detalle. Había restado tanta importancia al asunto, que ni cuenta se dio que en verdad esa información debió habérsela dicha a su amiga rubia.

Suspiro derrotada y continuo observando la escena que estaban a punto de protagonizar sus mejores amigas.

─Etto...solo somos compañeros ─Pronunció Hana sonrojada─ Y ni siquiera hablamos mucho.

─¡¿Solo compañeros?! ─Exclamo horrorizada Momoka─ ¡Es uno de los chicos más calientes de la escuela Hana!

Las pecosas mejillas de Hana ya estaban rojas. Eso había sido muy innecesario de hacerle recordar, más aún cuando la rubia era muy consciente de eso; la muchachita de ojos aguamarina sabía a la perfección que Raito era un chico sumamente sexy, oh sí. ¡Dios! ¿Quién no creía que el chico era caliente y guapo? Tenía el cabello negro, exóticos ojos platinados azulados y ni que hablar del cuerpo de atleta a juego con su estilo de chico malo. Encima de todo era guitarrista y tenía una banda donde también hacia de vocalista; en pocas palabras, el mejor partido. Sin embargo, ella sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él, debido a que simplemente… Hana no era su tipo. ¿Cómo un guapo chico rebelde se iba a interesar en una chica como la rubia? No era tan bonita, ni tampoco se vestía femenina, y ni que hablar de su aspecto de chica empollona.

Hana sería la última muchacha en la que pondría sus ojos, si es que el atractivo moreno no había visto antes a alguien más; Hikari sería una de sus opciones, después de todo, con ella se llevaba fenomenal y en clases de música ambos solían sentarse a practicar a dueto. ¡Hasta habían compuesto juntos! ¿Eso no significaba que existía alguna conexión entre ambos?

Sintió el corazón apretarse al pensar lo excelente pareja que hacían, porque tanto en personalidad y aspecto se complementaban a la perfección; Hikari era guapa, divertida y sobresaliente, mientras que él era apuesto, chistoso y talentoso. Un dúo espectacular que debería darse una oportunidad. Hana se deprimió al tan solo imaginárselos besándose.

Mejor era salirse de esta conversación antes que se pusiera a llorar por no ser lo suficientemente buena.

─¡¿Y eso qué?! ─Respondió la rubia nerviosa─. Él ni siquiera sabe que existo y... ¡Ni siquiera nos conocemos! Hay veces que nos hemos dicho un "hola", pero de ahí nada más.

─Eres una lenta Hana ─Se quejó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos─. Si yo hubiera sido tú hace tiempo que hubiera pescado a ese hombre para mi solita, ¿O tú también no lo harías Sora?

La nombrada sonrió levemente.

─Bueno... Raito es muy guapo en sí, además lo conozco desde que éramos niños...─Fue en ese momento cuando dos miradas de incredulidad se posaron en su rostro. La rubia arqueo una ceja por sus acciones─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miráis de esa forma?

Y encima lo preguntaba. Tanto Hana y Momoka no podían creerse lo que acababan de oír, es más si no lo hubieran escuchado por la boca de la propia Sora jamás se lo hubieran imaginado. ¡Esa información valía oro y deberían haberlo sabido! La pelirroja lanzó una fulminante mirada a su amiga, quien le miro sin comprender a que se debía su molestia. ¿Qué es lo había hecho ahora para cabrear a la "Reina del cotilleo"?

─¡¿Cómo que lo conoces desde que ambos erais niños?! ─Preguntó Momoka─ ¡¿Por qué nunca me enteré de eso?!

Sora se tapó los oídos por el grito dado a su persona, ¿Y luego quien era la dramática? Puede que la rubia estuviera en clases de teatro, pero Momoka le gana a la hora de hacer escenitas por no haber sabido cierta información que según ella consideraba esencial. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Acaso el mundo tenía que enfadarse con Sora diariamente?

La de ojos azules suspiro exasperada.

─Porque nunca preguntaste ─Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros la rubia─. Raito es mi vecino desde siempre, incluso algunas veces solía venir a casa a cenar con mis hermanos y conmigo.

Tampoco es como si eso se dijera a todo el mundo. Pocos eran los que sabían que Raito era un miembro más de los Daidouji de forma sentimental, mejor dicho… casi nadie lo sabía a excepción de la mejor amiga de su hermana, Izumi Kiyama. El resto del mundo ignoraba que en múltiples ocasiones el moreno se había quedado hasta a dormir en casa del trío de hermanos mientras veían películas o bromeaban entre ellos; Sora veía al moreno a manera de hermano mayor, uno con el que podía contar en el momento en que le necesitara.

Si no tenía a Nikko o a Hikari, tendría a Raito, un chico que para ella era un hermano más en su familia.

─¡Claro! ─Dijo Hana de repente─. Por eso es que se lleva tan bien con Hikari cuando estamos en el club de música; además hay muchas veces que te he visto hablando con él.

Gran error que cometió la rubia al decir eso, al instante en que esas palabras salieron de su boca cierta pelirroja sonrió maliciosamente anunciando que una de sus ocurrencias había llegado hasta su mentecita malvada.

La próxima sería mejor guardar silencio.

─¿Eh? ¿Así que ahora espías Hana-chan? ─Pregunto con un tono malicioso la de ojos color esmeralda sonrojado más a la rubia.

─¡Pues claro que no! ─Dijo Hana─ Lo que ocurre es que Hikari y Raito están en el club de música y se nota mucho que se llevan muy bien. Además Sora muchas veces la veo en la escuela con él o con otros de sus amigos ─Se cruzó de brazos sonrojada─. Así que yo no espío a nadie.

─Si claro ─Momoka soltó una carcajada limpia─. Esa ni tú te la crees chica espía.

Sora suspiro. Las tres eran grandes amigas y se querían, pero a veces Momoka podría hablar de más... era momento de hacer beber una taza de su propio chocolate, ya que no era justo que molestara solo a la pobre Hana. Porque, aunque la pelirroja fuera una chica que nadie la perturbaba si poseía una debilidad que la podía hacer cambiar del humor de alegría a uno de perros. Y este, estaba relacionado por nada más y con nada menos que por un chico; oh si, un varón. ¿Cuál era el problema? Vaya, pues ni siquiera la misma rubia lo comprendía. El chico era muy guapo, rubio y de extraños ojos rojos que petrificaban a quien le miraba directo a ellos; y no, no estaba hablando de su Koji, sino del hermano de este. ¿Extraño? Pues era bastante gracioso, porque el chico que Momoka odiaba con toda su alma era el hermano gemelo del novio de Sora.

Que pequeño era el mundo. Demasiado. ¿Quién diría que Momoka odiaría tanto a Kaito Yamamoto, hermano del novio de una sus mejores amiga?

─¿Y tú Momoka Ishinomori? ─Dijo de repente Sora llamando la atención de las otras dos chicas─ ¿Cómo va tu relación con el "antipático-serio-gruñón-jugador-de-baloncesto"?

─¡No es antipático ni gruñón! ─Dijo la pelirroja antes de sonreír─. Es el chico perfecto y vamos muy bien.

Esas palabras fueron una sorpresa para las presentes, quienes solo abrieron los ojos descomunalmente. ¡¿Perfecto y van muy bien?! ¡¿Quién era esta chica?! Porque Momoka no podía ser. A menos claro, que hubiera pasado lo que tanto Sora y Hana habían estado esperando que sucediera entre ese dúo, y eso era que al fin ambos admitieran que de tantas discusiones el amor había nacido. ¿Por algo estaba el dicho que "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso"? Bueno, esa frase venía perfecta para ellos. Kaito y Momoka discutían por todo, desde un pequeño tropiezo… Hasta por intentar defender su género, diciendo cual era el más dominante. ¡Oh vamos! ¿Cómo es que dos personas podían llevarse tan mal? ¡Esos dos eran un perro y un gato! Una relación que se basaba en intentar intimidar al otro, aunque a las finales, ninguno lo conseguía.

Sin embargo, que Momoka hubiera dicho que Kaito era "el chico perfecto" y que "iban muy bien" solo conllevaba a una cosa. Una que hizo sonreír a las dos mejores amigas de la pelirroja. Oh si, ya sabían lo que sucedía. Momoka finalmente había caído en las redes del amor, o en todo caso… En las redes de Kaito Yamamoto, el flameante chico basquetbolista que tenía a media población femenina de la escuela babeando.

Momento de venganza para Hana.

─Hace una semana decías que Kaito era de lo peor ─Comento la rubia con una sonrisa burlona─. ¿Qué hay con lo de perfecto y que van muy bien?

Momoka se paralizo, su boca se abrió y ninguna palabra pudo salir de esta haciendo sonreír a las dos rubias.

La pelirroja aguanto las ganas de maldecirse por idiota. Había metido la pata, y bien metida por cierto. Se suponía que sus amigas no deberían saber que la relación de Kaito y ella había pasado de "mírame más de dos segundos y te mato" a ser novios, algo que sus dos mejores amigas desconocían por completo; si ellas llegaran a saber que ambos estaban saliendo de seguro que la molestarían diciéndole la estúpida frase del te lo dije: "_Te lo dije Momoka, al final terminarías enamorándote del sexy rubio gruñón_". Y bueno, había algo que Momoka Ishinomori conservaba en alto, y eso era su orgullo. Un maldito orgullo que no caería por haberse equivocado y negado que en verdad hubiera sentido cosas por Kaito Yamamoto desde que le conoció. Además, la relación de ambos todavía no podían contarla ya que tanto el rubio como la pelirroja no se sentían listos aún, principalmente porque el abuelo de Momoka no quería que ella saliera con nadie hasta que tuviera más edad. Y eso la pelirroja lo encontraba muy injusto, estaba bien que el abuelo tuviera sus viejas creencias; pero, ella tenía derecho a enamorarse. Si el anciano sabía la verdad de seguro que le haría cortar con su amado.

Antes muerta que permitir eso.

─Pues que... ¡Es perfectamente idiota! ─Dijo la pelirroja de repente─. A eso me refería y...voy bien con él porque...porque...─Pensó una buena excusa─. ¡Hace días que no le veo! Y como no le veo ni peleamos, ni me molesta ni...

─Pues el otro día mi hermana me dijo que los vio besándose ─Dijo Sora burlona.

Momoka sonrió nerviosa y ruborizada ante eso. ¡¿Entonces Hikari si les pilló?! Tragó saliva y pensó en una mejor excusa. ¡Joder! Ahora mismo quería golpear a Kaito por haberle besado justo en la cancha de baloncesto cuando "supuestamente" no había habido nadie, ya que según el rubio todos se habían marchado; claro que si había habido alguien, la hermana de Sora. Hikari había venido buscando a Kaito preguntándole sobre su amigo Raito porque tenían que hacer un dueto en la clase de música, y como la morena no lo encontraba fue a preguntarle a uno de los amigos del moreno… Eligió a Kaito, y bueno… Les atrapó en pleno beso –Aunque ella les reitero varias veces que no vio nada-.

─Eso fue porque el muy aprovechado me besó ─Mintió la pelirroja.

Nadie se trago ese cuento, ni siquiera la misma Momoka se lo tragaría si se lo hubieran dicho a ella como excusa.

─Claro y...Entonces, ¿Por qué el otro día Koji me comento que estaban saliendo? ─Pronunció Sora.

¡Bastardo! ¡Koji era un chismoso de porquería! Kaito le había dicho que debía mantener el secreto el día que les cacho besándose y bueno… Con algunos besos de más, casi se les va de las manos por culpa de las hormonas, justo en esos momentos el gemelo de su novio entro a la recamara del rubio y les cacho en plena acción. No cabe decir las burlas que les hizo, y ni que hablar de los golpes que recibió por idiota; Kaito le hizo jurar que no contaría de la relación de él y Momoka o sino Koji se las pagaba, pero al parecer aún bajo advertencia abrió la bocota de más.

─Sin ofender pero Koji es idiota, dice puras tonterías ─Se rio algo histérica provocando que a sus amigas les apareciera una gota en la cabeza─. ¡Oh pero miren la hora! ─Exclamo señalando el reloj─. Es muy tarde, ya deberíamos estar dormidas así que buenas noches chicas.

─¡Alto ahí! ─Dijo Hana antes de sonreír─ A mí no me engañas Momoka, estás saliendo con él, venga admítelo.

─¡Claro que no! No estoy saliendo con...─Fue interrumpida antes de finalizar la oración.

─¿Con quién estas saliendo hermanita? ─La voz ronca de su hermano le paralizo en su sitio al igual que con sus amigas.

La pelirroja giro su vista en dirección a la puerta, en donde se encontraba su hermano mayor mirándole con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. A diferencia de Momoka, su hermano Takuya no era pelirrojo; por el contrario, tenía la cabellera de un tono castaño claro. Corta y lacea, estaba cortada en capas, mientras que un desordenado flequillo le cubría la frente. Su rostro era bastante agraciado y masculino, clasificándosele como perfecto o de ensueño; incluso, la misma pelirroja admitía que si Takuya no fuera su hermano estaría loca por él. Tenía una nariz recta y perfecta, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, de un tamaño indicado, sus labios en cambio eran rosados y apetecibles para muchas féminas. Sus pómulos eran marcados y su barbilla orgullosa; claro que a pesar de su belleza, sus ojos eran los que más gustaban. Azules, un color tan similar al zafiro que dejaba sin aliento; el muchacho tenía ojos preciosos, no demasiado grandes, de un tamaño normal… Pero la tonalidad azulina era cegadora y atrayente, en especial al detectar el brillo sarcástico y arrogante que describía en personalidad al joven.

Era alto y delgado, pero su complexión fuerte y atlética que dejaba enamoradas a muchas muchachas. Su piel era bronceada, de un tono dorado saludable y bello. En pocas palabras, era un chico que parecía sacado una revista de modelos masculinos, por algo era envidiado… Y de paso un arrogante de mierda.

Y ahora seguro que quería molestar a su hermanita por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¡Carajo! Hoy día, todos se hallaban en su contra.

─¿Yo? ─Rió nerviosa─. Con nadie, ¿de dónde te sacas tú esas cosas? Pero... ¡Si es Sora la que está saliendo con Koji!

Una gota resbalo por la frente de Takuya. Era un hecho, cada día comprendía menos a su hermana menor. No era imposible descifrar que en verdad estaba saliendo con un chico, más aún cuando había visto como desde hace un mes atrás la pelirroja no se quitaba del dedo anular un pequeño anillo de oro con una piedra roja que rememoraba al color del rubí; el de ojos azules estaba cien por ciento seguro que ese anillo era un regalo del novio, ya que cada vez que Momoka lo miraba le brillaban los ojos. ¡Pero bueno! Debía de recordar que el abuelo tenía su genio, y si en realidad su hermana salía con un chico y el anciano les pillaba… La de ojos esmeraldas estaría en serios problemas.

Soltó un suspiro, era mejor no insistir.

─Está bien lo que tú digas, eso me recuerda ─Miro a Sora─. Llama a tu hermana, es bueno que sepa que ya terminaste tu tarea ─Hikari era su amiga desde niños así que el de ojos azules le tenía un gran aprecio… Más aún cuando a la morena le había tocado la mala suerte de tener que enamorarse de un idiota que no la sabía aprecia. Takuya gruño en su interior, encima de todo la pobre chica ahora debía de aguantar al tonto ese por culpa del maestro de historia─. Y de paso puedes darle unas palabras de aliento... Le toco un trabajo grupal con Meil ─Evito maldecir el nombre del idiota ese, ojala un día el muy bastardo abriera los ojos y supiera que frente a él siempre tuvo a una excelente chica esperando por su amor. Lastima que el moreno no supo apreciar los sentimientos de Hikari.

Al oír aquel nombre la rubia abrió los ojos de par en par, antes que sonriera con disimulo. ¡Bueno! Ella había querido dar un empujoncito a la pareja, y ya tenía la excusa perfecta; sin duda, este era su mejor día.

Escucho como la discusión entre Hana y Momoka reiniciaba, esta vez porque la rubia era quien molestaba a la pelirroja. Una gota resbalo por la cabeza de la ojiazul, sus amigas nunca cambiarían.

─Jejeje ahora mismo la llamaré ─Dijo Sora riendo con una gota en la cabeza al escuchar un "Bastarda" por parte de Momoka.

Si, sus amigas eran especiales sin duda.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meil bajo las escaleras ya vestido, o al menos un vago intento por pretender estar cubierto con algo que no fuera una sábana o cortina; ni de chiste se atrevió a abrir otro cajón de ropa, mucho menos al revisar más de la lencería de Hikari al buscar unas bragas para su intimidad –El mero recuerdo le ruborizo- y descubrir que la morena tenía más cosas del tipo "cómeme con los ojos y haz un charco con tu baba" que del tipo "no mires". Es así como para no estar usando tan solo ropa interior cogió una larga camiseta que se hallaba en la cama femenina y se la puso para ver que con suerte le llegaba hasta los muslos. Nunca creyó sentirse tan aliviado de que la morena fuera un poco desordenada y que dejara tirada sus cosas por ahí, hecho que por cierto le hizo sonreír burlón al recordar algo del pasado.

La primera vez que fue al cuarto de Hikari para hacer una tarea dual se había hallado sorprendido de ver tremendo desastre que era su recamara, en especial por la ropa tirada por todas partes. Lo más gracioso fue cuando ingresando y pisando algo pudo ver con sus propios ojos marrones como un sujetador rosa se hallaba olvidado en los suelos; él sonrojado había recogido la prenda, en cuanto la morena le vio lanzo un grito de horror antes que se lo quitara de las manos y se disculpara por tremendo desastre que estaba presenciando. Meil solo se había echado a reír diciendo que no importaba, de todas formas no era un pecado no ser ordenado, aunque su sonrojo había seguido ahí por unos momentos más al haber visto que la chica había estado bastante ruborizada y más tímida de lo normal luego de aquel pequeño incidente.

Él no era un pervertido, y es por eso mismo que al sentirla tan incómoda había suspirado y con ternura le había dicho que dejara de estar tan silenciosa con él; para Meil la morena era su mejor amiga, la chica que le comprendía a la perfección, así que no debía sentir una gran cantidad de vergüenza por algo como esto. Eran amigos, y él aceptaba que la chica no fuera alguien perfecta, como ella también lo aceptaba con defectos y todo… o al menos lo había sido hasta ese día en que le mando a volar.

Y volviendo al tema que en verdad importaba. ¡¿Cómo rayos había terminado en el cuerpo de Hikari?! No existía una puta explicación lógica para algo como esto, un hecho como este solo sucedía en las películas o series de televisión. Ni siquiera se hacia la idea de cómo regresar en cuanto tuviera a su cuerpo frente a él. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Ponerse cada uno en una esquina, luego correr hasta chocar y que sus cuerpos volvieran a la normalidad? No… ni de coña haría una estupidez como esa.

Soltó un gruñido y termino de bajar las escaleras dispuesto a llamar a su hogar, esperaba que si Hikari ya estuviera despierta al menos contestara el teléfono. Su padre no se hallaba en casa por trabajo, y su madre había tenido que irse a ver a su hermana que al parecer se encontraba un poco mal de salud, así que solo era él o bueno lo había sido, ahora era Hikari la que se hallaba sola en casa. La jaqueca que llevaba encima aumento, empeorando con los segundos ante el rugido de su estómago debido a que no había comido nada.

─Demonios ─Masculló irritado al pisar al fin el primer piso de la casa─. ¿Y ahora que se supone que comeré? Por lo que sé Hikari es la que cocina, así que dudo que haya algo hecho en la refrigeradora y que necesite calentarse en el microondas... Lo que me deja con dos opciones, o bien cocino o pido comida rápida ─Fueron cuestión de segundos para que la solución llegara a su mente─. Pediré algo del restaurante cercano.

Caminando en dirección al teléfono volvió su vista a la enorme camiseta que traía puesta acordando que técnicamente no era de mujer, por supuesto que no; la gran camiseta de color purpura era de un hombre, sobretodo porque ni de chiste la chica compraría algo que decía "I Love Astrology" y que para rematar traía un dibujo del planeta Saturno en el centro. ¿Quién en su sano juicio usaría algo como esto? El gusto de Meil jamás le permitiría llevar una cosa como esta, y si actualmente la traía puesta en el cuerpo de la morena era porque… en fin, no halló nada mejor. Más se encontraba cien por ciento seguro, que había visto esta "cosa" antes, pero no recordaba en donde…

¡Un momento! Esa camiseta ya la había visto antes, y si no mal sabía el dueño original era nada más y nada menos que Hiroto Kiyama. La mandíbula se le desencajo mientras una furia le gobernaba ante tal hecho. ¡¿Por qué diantres Hikari tenía en su recamara la camiseta de Hiroto?! No, esa no era la pregunta verdadera. La correcta era esta: ¡¿Cómo fue que llegó hasta ahí?! Por lo que él sabía esos dos eran grandes amigos, se conocían desde hace muchos años atrás, mucho antes incluso que Meil fuera transferido al Raimon y la morena se hubiera vuelto su mejor amiga. Siempre le había molestado demasiado la excesiva confianza que el pelirrojo tenía con Hikari –Hecho que nunca admitía-, como por ejemplo cada vez que el muy idiota se acercaba y le daba un beso en la frente a la hora de despedirse o la abrazaba a modo de saludo; Meil intento comprender porque eso le cabreaba bastante, más aún porque muchas veces había apretado los puños y había deseado darle un merecido puñetazo en toda su bonita cara para que quitara esa sonrisa de idiota que ponía en cada oportunidad cuando Hikari se ruborizaba por sus muestras de cariño.

Fue peor cuando se enteró un año atrás que Hiroto estaba enamorado de su amiga, todavía recordaba el mal sabor de boca que le pego al rememorar al tonto de Nagumo gritando a los cuatro vientos que Kiyama estaba loco por Hikari desde que la conoció en su infancia; no fue el mejor momento, Meil se había sentido enojado, mucho más de lo que la palabra definía en si el concepto de rabia.

Hiroto no podía estar enamorado de la morena, eso jamás; el pelirrojo no tenía permitido ver a Hikari de esa forma porque… Meil no quería que la viera así. ¿Y eso por qué? Esa pregunta había rondado su mente por el largo año que había pasado, y hasta hoy no había obtenido una respuesta indicada como contestación a su cabreo por que otro hombre viera a SU mejor amiga como prospecto a novia. Le era excesivamente incomodo, ya que de cierta forma tenía una vena demasiado posesiva y aunque lo quisiera negar no podía hacerlo. Él nunca había querido compartir a Hikari, había sido tan egoísta que le gustaba que ella solo fuera de él, que ella solo sonriera a él y bromeara con él, que fuera a Meil quien recurriera cuando tenía problemas o se encontraba frustrada; podría llegar a decirse que de alguna forma él quería acapararla para el mismo.

¿Acaso le molestaba que otros chicos se acercaran a Hikari porque… eso de alguna forma le ponía celoso? Sus ojos _ahora_ plateados se abrieron incrédulos ante tal pensamiento que su mente formulo. Era cierto que en bastantes ocasiones llegó a esta conclusión, pero le sonaba absurdo.

Porque si estuviera celoso –Y no hablaba de celos de amigo- eso significaría que sentiría cosas por la guapa morena, y eso no podía ser verdad. Por supuesto que no.

"¿Tan seguro estas de que no te enamoraste de ella?" **La voz de su conciencia le susurro divertida** "Pues esa posesividad que tenías… no, corrección. Que AÚN tienes por la chica no es de amigos Meil".

Él negó ante con la cabeza ante tal hecho. No, no y no. Él no veía a Hikari de esa forma, él no estaba enamorado de ella o lo estuvo. Ella era su amiga y punto final, nada más de ahí iba su relación. Esas tontas emociones que sentía su corazón al verle con otros tíos era pura preocupación, si eso. Sentía intranquilidad debido a que temía que su amiga saliera herida si algún imbécil jugaba con sus sentimientos, porque lo que menos quería es que ella terminara llorando por un hombre que no valía la pena; Hikari merecía algo mejor que un insignificante tipejo que le propusiera el universo mismo para llevársela a la cama, claro que no, ella merecía mucho más.

Un resoplido se escapó de su boca justo cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó repetidas veces desconcertándole, se suponía que la hermana de Hikari no vendría hasta el día siguiente mientras que Nikko llegaría el lunes… ¡Joder! ¿Y si hubieran llegado antes por alguna razón? ¿Tal vez por qué decidieron no dejar sola a la morena esta noche? Demonios, si eso fue lo que paso entonces Meil estaba metido en un buen lío. La hermana de Hikari era condenadamente intuitiva y al idiota del hermano ni lo podía ver en pintura sin querer maldecirlo, cualquiera de las opciones era pésima. Además, ¿Qué les iba a decir si le atrapaban? ¿Qué el cuerpo de su hermana era habitado por un chico? ¿Soy Meil y no su hermana Hikari?

Claro que no, si decía eso lo tomarían por loco o a Hikari en realidad; haciéndose una idea de cómo era Nikko, estaba seguro que el moreno le llevaría al psicólogo creyendo que tenía algunos problemas que estaban afectando su mentalidad.

Tomo aire y exhalo, tenía que abrir esa puerta y hacerse pasar por…

─¡MEIL MO! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!

Nunca creyó que escuchar su grave voz fuera algo tan relajante y que le quitaría un enorme peso de encima –Exceptuando las palabrotas-, por poco y grito un aleluya a los cielos. Camino en dirección a la puerta de entrada y la abrió rápidamente observando sorprendido como frente a sus ojos se hallaba su antiguo yo… ¡Joder! Parecía un sueño irreal estar viéndose ahora mismo, parado frente a él tal cual se veía diariamente en el espejo del baño. Solo que por una razón extraña se sintió bastante nervioso.

¿Eh? Recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo masculino, observando como el cabello moreno se encontraba empapado y gotas de agua recorrían el rostro hasta llegar a la barbilla combinadas del mismo sudor por la carrera que se notaba había hecho; su pecho subía y bajaba, agitado y tratando de controlar la respiración mientras que sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas por el calor de la maratón que se había metido. Y encima la camisa estaba mal abotonada… Con solo un atisbo del pecho desnudo las mejillas femeninas de Hikari ardieron de pura vergüenza mientras el corazón iniciaba un acelerado ritmo que le hizo pensar por breves instantes que se escaparía; Meil se atonto ante esas reacciones. Volvió a mirar el rostro del que se supone debería de ser él, más con solo un vistazo a aquellas profundidades marrones sintió un dolor en el pecho que le sorprendió enormemente. ¿Por qué dolía? ¿Por qué de repente sentía ganas inmensas de echarse a llorar? ¡Demonios! ¿Meil Mo llorando sin razón? ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?!

Con el corazón acelerado, los nervios comenzaron a traicionarle en cuanto retrocedió un paso y tropezó yéndose para atrás. Cerro los ojos con molestia esperando sufrir el impacto que seguro en el cuerpo femenino sería más doloroso, pero este jamás llego. Sintió a través de la tela de la camiseta como unas fuertes manos le tomaban de la cintura, sujetándole y de esa forma evitando la caída.

Abrió de inmediato los ojos quedando atrapado en los profundos ojos que habían pertenecido a él por tantos años, sus grandes orbes marrones que le hicieron sentir… seguro y tímido. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué sentía de esa forma?

El calor del cuerpo masculino le nublo los pensamientos, haciéndole centrarse en lo bien que se sentía estar siendo sostenido de esa forma; Meil no lo entendía, todas estas reacciones eran algo que él no estaban sintiendo, es más… Parecía como si el cuerpo de Hikari pensara o actuara por sí mismo. Sus ojos plateados se abrieron ante ese último pensamiento, ya que la teoría sonaba descabellada; no obstante, luego de estar viviendo esta extraña situación podía creer en lo que fuera.

–Menudo torpe que eres Meil –Se quejó Hikari con su nueva voz masculina mandándole un escalofrío por la espalda–. Por poco y dañas mi cuerpo, estúpido intento de chico malo.

Fueron esas palabras la que convocaron a la indignación, quien de inmediato nublo las demás emociones que hasta el momento sintió. ¡Maldita niñata! Zafándose de su agarre le lanzo una fulminante mirada y trato de darle un empujón… Aunque no logro ni moverle un milímetro. Es más su cuerpo era tan fuerte que simplemente no retrocedió o trastabillo, cabreándose por no conseguir lo que quiso volvió a arremeter intentando golpearle con sus pequeños puños; obviamente, no quería dañar su cuerpo, pero la acción simplemente llego a su mente por reflejo y la verdad es que Meil quiso empujar al maldito chico y hacerle tragarse sus palabras por decirle "torpe" y "estúpido intento de chico malo". ¿Un instinto femenino acaso? Si, debía de serlo porque la Hikari original había hecho lo mismo cuando él le molestaba, solo que al final por fuerza Meil ganaba y la acorralaba de las muñecas o por la cintura susurrándole que bajara a su fiereza porque solo había sido una broma.

Menudo cambio de papeles.

Hikari con el ceño fruncido le tomo de las muñecas atrapándolo y parando sus vanos intentos de golpes, Meil le lanzo una mirada llena de irritación en especial cuando noto que ahora la chica en su cuerpo era enorme. ¡Joder, joder, joder! Ahora recordaba como para él Hikari siempre había sido la chica bajita de la que se burlaba por su estatura, una muchacha mona y pequeña a la cual le decía gatita porque a pesar de que fuera obstinada, orgullosa y muy impulsiva su aspecto le contradecía; Hikari era una fiera interna, una felina que buscaba dañar cuando estaba cabreada, aunque en físico pareciera una pequeña gata que le encantaba ser mimada.

Él había sido el enorme lobo que la domaba, el macho que con facilidad lograba domesticar a la gata rabiosa… Hasta que todo cambio. Ahora él era la gata y la chica el enorme lobo, o bueno el gato y la loba.

–Quieto Meil –Ordeno la chica con voz grave.

–No me des ordenes niñata –El chico trato liberarse del agarre masculino, más falló en el intento–. ¡Joder! ¡Suéltame de una vez por todas mocosa mimada!

La mandíbula masculina se apretó con fuerza, Meil pudo ver la furia destilar en los ojos marrones que le hicieron gruñir sin temor, o más bien lo hizo en reto. Las manos femeninas fueron soltadas con delicadeza, mientras un suspiro salía de la boca del _ahora _chico.

–Así que si eras tú –El desagrado en la voz masculina fue tan obvia que el muchacho chasqueo la lengua con molestia.

–¿Quién más podrías ser? ¿Acaso tu buen amigo Hiroto? –De cierta forma le irrito soltar esa frase, más la chica le ignoro por completo.

–¿Cómo fue que terminamos así? –Pregunto al aire Hikari cogiéndose la sien–.Yo era una chica hasta esta tarde, y luego… Tan solo aparecí dentro de tu cuerpo desnudo en la ducha –Las mejillas de Meil se ruborizaron. Mierda, entonces si le vio desvestido– ¡¿Es que la vida me odia?! ¡Verte desnudo fue horrible! He quedado con un trauma por tu culpa.

Eso le ofendió. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?! ¡Ni que fuera un monstruo! Apretó las manos en puños y le lanzo una fulminante mirada.

–¡Pues yo tampoco he disfrutado de la vista! –Exclamo furioso–. Es más, ni siquiera te mire mucho debido a que no tienes nada bueno que ofrecer a los ojos de un hombre –Hikari lanzo un gruñido–. Al parecer no saliste muy dotada ni por delante ni por detrás. Tienes pechos pequeños y eres plana por atrás.

Golpe bajo.

–¡Hijo de puta pervertido! –La ex chica aguanto las ganas de matarle– ¡Yo sigo que tengo pechos bastardo! ¡E incluso mi retaguardia es muy buena! –Meil se ruborizo al recordar de forma accidental el tamaño de los senos de la morena y se maldijo internamente– Aunque… –Los ojos marrones brillaron con malicia–. Tampoco me asuste tanto mirándote, después de todo… No estás muy bien dotado en cierta parte. Eres… pequeñito –La burla estuvo presente en esa última palabra y fue la que desato a la bestia.

–¡Maldita bastarda!

Meil se lanzó contra su cuerpo sin importar dañarlo en el proceso, Hikari le atrapo entre sus brazos evitando algún golpe, pero aun así ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeran al duro suelo en un sonoro impacto. Él encima de ella. La que alguna vez fue una chica lanzo un gruñido de dolor al sentir la espalda adolorida, mientras que el jugador de futbol maldijo el daño que se hizo en la pierna al caer.

Se lanzaron ambos una mirada matadora cuando el teléfono sonó petrificándoles. Este no era el mejor de los momentos.

–Párate y contesta –Dijo Hikari sentándose en el suelo, siendo imitada por el chico–. Yo no puedo hacerlo, si es alguno de mis hermanos reconocerán tu voz y me preguntaran que hago en SU casa –Meil gruño levantándose.

–Bien, bien, iré yo –Refunfuño el chico.

Camino en dirección a la sala, precisamente hacia el teléfono que se ubicaba en la mesa; Meil descolgó y llevo el auricular hasta su oído un poco tenso. ¿Quién demonios sería a esas horas? A un lado Hikari camino hasta él y se dejó caer en el sofá rogando que fuera cualquiera menos su hermano mayor, si era Nikko estaban perdidos.

–¿Diga? –Pregunto Meil mirando de reojo su cuerpo, este continuo mirándole un poco tenso.

Unos segundos pasaron hasta que le respondieron.

–_¿Hikari? Soy yo Sora _–Genial. La hermana de Hikari, o la mocosa endemoniada que le hacia la vida imposible al moreno cada vez que había venido a esta casa por invitación de su amiga–. _Sé que es algo tarde, pero necesitaba llamarte para decirte que ya acabe la tarea de historia que te mencione, y también ya cene junto a Momoka y su familia._

"Entonces, si es lo único que tenías que decir… cuelga ya" **Pensó irritado el joven.**

–Comprendo, entonces si eso es todo lo que tenías que decir… Hasta mañana.

Escucho un jadeo desde el sofá, y no fue necesario que se volteara para saber que la causante de aquel ruido había sido cierta bailarina de ballet. La joven Daidouji era demasiado amable con sus hermanos, o mejor dicho, era excesivamente amable con ellos; Meil sabía que Hikari jamás cortaría una conversación con su hermana tan rápido, pero... ¡Él no era Hikari Daidouji! ¡Él era Meil Mo! Y ni de chiste seguiría hablando con una mocosa por media hora más tan solo para complacer a la chica.

–_¡Espera! También quería decirte que… Yo… Estoy saliendo con Koji y bueno, mañana quisiera que lo conocieras…_

–Claro, claro lo que tú digas y buenas noches –No espero respuesta. Tan solo colgó aunque escucho un "No cuelgues" por parte de la rubia.

Se dio vuelta encontrándose con un cabreado moreno que le mandaba miradas matadoras desde el sofá, diciéndole en silencio que era un bastardo. ¡Pues que le condenaran! No estaba de humor para tratar de fingir ser Hikari, peor frente a la hermana de esta. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, ocasionando que la chica lanzara un suspiro cansino y volviera a dejarse caer en el cómodo mueble.

El silencio volvió a entablarse entre ellos, quienes se miraban mutuamente tratando de hallar una explicación lógica para lo que sucedía. ¿Cómo es que habían terminado de esta forma? Ellos no recordaban haber hecho nada diferente en el día, ni tampoco recordaban algo sucedido entre los días de esta semana; todo había sido prácticamente normal, nada había sido extraño o problemático. Entonces, ¿Por qué habían cambiado de cuerpo y ahora se hallaban en el de otra persona, u otra persona del genero opuesto? ¿Habrían sido maldecidos? ¿Mutados? ¡Rayos! Las cabezas les dolían por no llegar a alguna hipótesis cercana. Otras preguntas nacieron en sus mentes atormentándoles, entre ellas: ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esto? ¿Habría otras consecuencias? ¿Serían los únicos que habrían cambiado de cuerpo o habrían otros perjudicados?; tantas preguntas existentes, y ninguna respuesta. Por el momento estaban atrapados en un callejón sin salida.

Meil se cruzó de brazos frustrado cuando para su desgracia el rebelde estomago del cuerpo femenino rugió llamando la atención de Hikari. Las mejillas de la _ahora _morena se ruborizaron, y rápidamente avergonzada esquivo la mirada de su antiguo organismo, negándose a ver esos ojos marrones que hasta hace unas horas le pertenecieron por herencia familiar.

Hikari suspiro, el estómago del organismo masculino también sentía hambre desde hace un buen de tiempo; más, ella le negó alimentos por la carrera que debió realizar. Era el momento indicado para matar dos pagaros de un tiro. Ella saciaría el hambre que le atormentaba, y de paso cuidaría a su cuerpo real alimentándolo, a sus oídos sonaba justo.

–Yo también tengo hambre –Comento rompiendo el tenso silencio que se formó–. Sería mejor si mañana continuamos buscando una solución para… _nuestro _–La palabra salió ahogada– Problema. Ya que me quedare a pasar la noche aquí –No hizo falta decir la razón. Era su casa después de todo–. Dame unos momentos y cocinare algo rápido, ¿Ok? –Su antiguo amigo se negó a mirarle, pero ella sabía de antemano que aceptaba la oferta.

Sonrió un poco, Meil Mo seguía siendo arrogante y orgulloso; incluso, cuando estaba en el cuerpo de otra persona.

Menudo tonto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Izumi Kiyama inflo los mofletes como una caprichosa mientras seguía enojada con su hermano al haberle negado saber más de lo sucedido ese día en la escuela, porque según él… Nada debía de alterarla hasta que la fiebre cediera. ¡Oh vamos! Esta ya le había bajado hace horas atrás, solo que Hiroto lo estaba haciendo para molestarla. Mierda, Izumi si que se moría por saber más, para saber como es que su mejor amiga había terminado siendo la pareja de historia de ese espécimen de hombre imbécil que era Meil.

La chica apretó las manos en puños deseando golpear a ese idiota, se merecía que alguien le rompiera la nariz al haber echo sufrir tanto a Hikari cuando ella tan solo se había merecido la felicidad. Una que Meil no sabría darle nunca.

─Ojala que te pudras en los infiernos Meil Mo… ¡Achu! ─Un estornudo le interrumpió su maldición contra el moreno.

Izumi era la mejor amiga de Hikari Daidouji, su confidente y acompañante de diabladas. La muchacha tenía unos hermosos y largos cabellos que caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros y espalda, de un color rubio que recordaban a las hebras del oro, igualando incluso al brillo del mismo sol. Laceo y bastante largo, su cabello finalizaba a la altura de sus muslos; cuidado y suave a la vista, siendo perfectamente complementado con un flequillo algo largo y cuidadosamente peinado al lado derecho de su angelical rostro, dejando apreciar por completo las facciones de éste. Finas y delicadas, bastante detalladas como si el mismo Dios las hubiera esculpido. Su nariz era pequeña, algo chata y respingada, perfecta en sí. Mientras que sus labios eran rosados, algo carnosos y bastante apetecibles a la vista, siendo seguramente deseados por muchos hombres. Pero lo que más llama la atención en ese bello rostro eran los hermosos orbes que aquella muchacha poseía; grandes y profundos, de un bello color rosa que harían replantearse a cualquiera la existencia de ese color, porque francamente, muchos dudarían que ese color de ojos existiera en verdad. Tiernos y llenos de vida, rebosantes de bondad y cariño pero con un brillo orgulloso y aventurero que dejarían sin habla a muchos; así eran aquellos hermosos ojos.

Su piel era suave y nívea, similar a la misma porcelana y con aspecto de romperse fácilmente con un mísero soplo de viento. Tenía estatura media-alta, figura fina y esbelta recordando a la de una delicada bailarina, aunque con algunas curvas en sí. Pechos grandes, pero no en exceso, bien formados junto con sus piernas largas y bien torneadas. Una jovencita muy hermosa sin duda alguna, a la que muchos consideraban una muñequita frágil.

Una muñequita que actualmente vestía unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes rosas gracias a que se había quedado en casa culpa de un catarro que pesco, razón por la cual tenía una caja de pañuelos a su lado. Recostada en su cama, miraba el techo de su recamara aburrida; otro estornudo le hizo maldecir. ¡Puto resfriado que le contagio Nagumo! ¡Ella no se merecía esto! Izumi debería estar en estos momentos al lado de su amiga, abrazándole y diciéndole que todo estaría bien a pesar que sería la compañera de Meil en un trabajo dual. Pero no podía, no cuando estaba resfriada.

─Nagumo bastardo ─Susurro enojada─. ¡Juro que esta me la pag…! ¡ACHU! ─Su gran estornudo le hizo gemir en un berrinche.

Tocaron a su puerta, y ella enojada susurro un "Pasen". Hiroto, su adorado hermano traicionero, entro con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa haciendo que ella le lanzara una fulminante mirada. Su hermano era pelirrojo, con los cabellos algo desordenados y revueltos que le daban un estilo seductor. Su piel bastante pálida en combinación era opacada por aquellos brillantes orbes verdes que enloquecían a las jovencitas que tenían la posibilidad de verlos, y es que Hiroto era demasiado atractivo. Facciones perfectamente esculpidas y masculinas, tan bien detalladas que hacían pensar que Dios tuvo alguna preferencia con él al crearle. Tenía una nariz perfilada, pómulos altos y unos labios rojizos bastante apetecibles para el género femenino.

Era alto y con un cuerpo de atleta que dejaba sin palabras, y ni que hablar de esa sonrisa conquistadora que siempre llevaba en el rostro; Izumi solía pensar que si ella no fuera hermana del pelirrojo, con gusto saldría con él. Pero… Eran hermanos, tenían discusiones a veces y sobre todo Hiroto ya estaba enamorado de una chica, o bueno de una chica que amaba a otro. ¿Y quien era esa suertuda mujercita de la cual su hermano estaba enamorado? ¡Pues como la vida es tan cruel! Esa chica era Hikari, la mejor amiga de ambos hermanos y… La joven con el corazón roto que seguía queriendo al imbécil de Meil –Aunque la morena insistiera que ya lo había olvidado-.

La rubia se sentía mal por su hermano, no era justo que este sufriera por su amiga; pero, el pelirrojo era mayorcito y él sabía bien lo que hacía cuando decidió seguir queriendo a la morena, a pesar de que esta quisiese a otro. Es más… Hiroto había logrado obtener una cita con Hikari, más Izumi dudaba que esta fuera a salir bien. Su amiga estaba desesperada por quitarse a Meil de la cabeza, y estaba intentando hacerlo con el pelirrojo. ¡Maldición! La rubia no sabia a quien apoyar, ella les quería a ambos; sin embargo, Hiroto era su hermano… Pero al mismo tiempo Hikari era una hermana para ella aunque no compartieran lazo sanguíneo… ¡Joder! Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Izumi misma fue la que insistió en que Hikari conociera a otros chicos para alejar de su mente al moreno, pero ahora se arrepentía porque su amiga había elegido intentarlo con Hiroto a ver si con él conseguía olvidar a su antiguo amor. Oh si, ahora era cuando la de ojos rosados se odiaba por su gran bocota.

─¿Qué es lo que sucede, hermano traidor? ─Pregunto Izumi tratando de olvidarse del tema de Hikari y su hermano─. ¿Haz venido a disculparte con tu pobre hermanita a quien le negaste la posibilidad de saber más de su adorada amiga?

Una gota apareció en la cabeza del pelirrojo, quien soltó una risilla nerviosa al oír esa pregunta hecha por su hermana. En verdad Izumi era una rencorosa de primera.

─Ya deja ese tema por la paz ratona ─Pidió Hiroto recibiendo como premio que su hermana bufara, y después inflara los mofletes en signo de berrinche. El chico suspiro agotado─. Si estoy aquí es porque tus amigas han venido a visitarte.

─¡¿Han venido?! ─Pregunto la rubia emocionada cuando una tos llego desde la puerta.

La de ojos rosas observo con alegría como algunas de sus amigas habían venido a darle una corta visita, aunque hubiera deseado poder ver a Hikari… Bueno, ya mañana le vería.

Sakuya Izayoi tenía el cabello castaño, de un tono similar a la madera, el cual caía como una cascada hasta llegar justo encima de sus rodillas; su flequillo era totalmente parejo y, del lado izquierdo, una trenza que era adornada por un lazo rojo. Su rostro era digno de una princesa. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un color azul hielo. Sus cejas rectas, y su boca era pequeña y estrecha. Todos esos rasgos combinados le daban una mirada penetrante tan poderosa, que hasta el más valiente de los hombres se encogería al verla. Su cuerpo era sin duda de catalogo, tan llamativos que dejaban a muchos hombres babeando tras de ella, aunque la personalidad de su amiga… Era un gran contraste con su belleza de princesa.

La castaña era una chica especial, una que se caracterizaba por ser sarcástica, sumamente insociable y egoísta; en un inicio Izumi no entendía porque Hikari se hizo amiga de una chica así, más aún cuando Sakuya era mentirosa y violenta. ¿Cuál fue la justificación de la morena? Según Hikari, la castaña era "Buena" en el fondo… La rubia no estaba muy segura, pero con el pasar de un largo año acepto que Sakuya le termino cayendo muy bien como amiga, y era interesante cuando entre la de ojos azules y la rubia empezaban su platica de porque Meil era un imbécil. Si, el chico no era el favorito entre ambas, podría decirse que ese era otro punto que las unía aparte de que ambas eran mejores amigas de la joven Daidouji.

Correcto, dejando de lado su disgusto por Meil... Otra de sus amigas era Takahashi Kurayami, quien tenía un largo cabello que le llegaba hasta mitad de la espalda, laceo y peinado con un flequillo hacia el lado derecho, este caía en diferentes capas dándole un aspecto un poco despeinado; sedoso y muy brillante, de un color negro en un tono oscuro como la noche. Portadora de unos grandes ojos color rojo rubí con un brillo tentador. Era bastante alta y delgada con un cuerpo bien torneado. Tenía la piel blanca como la nieve llegando a ser un tono pálido, que la hace ver como fina tela suave y frágil al tacto. Sus rasgos faciales eran un tanto finos y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas.

Taka-chan –Como le decían- era una chica muy seria y bastante fría, pudiéndose comparar con un tempano de hielo. Tenía la costumbre de ser una solitaria, y casi nunca hablaba con sus amigas en los recesos o en las salidas de la escuela; muchas personas decían que era antipática, una mujer muy salida del lugar que era digna de odiar. Pero, cuando uno llegaba a conocerla mejor te dabas cuenta que la chica en realidad tenía un corazón de oro; Izumi y Hikari la habían conocido por accidente hace unos años atrás, y aunque al principio no habían tenido la mejor de las soluciones con el tiempo una fuerte amistad se formó. Una muy importante para las tres.

La muchacha sonrió a sus dos amigas, antes de que lanzara una vista a las otras dos que estaban ingresando también a la habitación.

Etsuko Wang tenía, en cambio, el cabello rubio oro brillante largo hasta los tobillos pero siempre amarrado en un cola alta y ondulado sobre todo en las puntas. Su piel era de un tono durazno saludable, mientras que sus brillantes ojos de un color rojizo caramelo. Su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado, siendo ya el de toda una adulta; su altura era bastante buena con su 1.75, algo llamativo para los hombres.

Por su apariencia muchos le consideraban una chica fácil, una que caía por cualquier hombre que dijera unas dulces palabras con tal de llevársela a la cama; no obstante, Etsuko podía "aparentar" más no ser… Porque… ¡Puf! La chica no caía con simples palabritas, claro que no. La rubia era lista, demasiado a decir verdad, es por eso que la muchacha solía usar su hermoso aspecto para manipular a los hombres a su antojo; las mujeres la odiaban, la consideraban una amenaza o una quita-novios que en cualquier momento podría hacer de las suyas, lo cual conllevaba a que la joven no tuviera amigas. O en realidad muy pocas, ya que entre su pequeña banda de amigas se hallaban cierta morena y cierta jovencita de cabellos color oro.

¡Al diablo con las malas lenguas! Hikari e Izumi eran grandes amigas de Etsuko, y les importaba una mierda si otras idiotas hablaban mal de ellas por juntarse con una chica que tenía una mala fama entre sus compañeros de salón. Lo que importaba es que la joven Wang no tenía problemas con ellas ni viceversa. ¿A quién le importaba la opinión de los demás? ¡A ellas no!

Y por último se hallaba Ryuuno Tomatashi, la más reciente de sus amigas, quien tenía la piel blanca y el cabello marrón chocolate con algunos reflejos color caramelo hasta las rodillas. Cortado en muchas capas bastante irregulares, era muy lacio y sedoso; sus hermosos ojos eran de una tonalidad rojo sangre, y con un pequeño lunar debajo del ojo derecho. Tenía una estatura bastante pequeña. Su complexión física y facciones eran similares a las de una muñeca, por su fragilidad y delicadeza; Ryuu era esbelta y con curvas bien definidas pero no exageradas las cuales siempre oculta bajo la ropa.

Cuando uno le daba una primera vista decía: "_Esta chica es un peligro para la sociedad_", esto era debido a su forma de vestir tan extravagante y su actitud de chica ruda; más, cuando la conocías mejor encontrabas a una persona tierna como amable, con la que podías contar en el momento en que la necesitaras, además de su excesiva inocencia. ¿Quién no adoraba a una chica así? Izumi decía siempre que Ryuu era una monada con es inocencia en cuestiones románticas, mientras que Hikari solía decir que esa actitud era agradable y hacia que uno quisiera protegerle de todo mal –Aun cuando Ryuu podía golpearte si lo intentabas-.

Bueno… Estas eran cuatro de sus amigas, las demás chicas de la banda seguro que no habían podido venir; Izumi suspiro desilusionada, le hubiera gustado ver también a Akari o a Hiroko. Quienes se complementaban perfecto en el grupo. ¡Nah! ¿A quién engañaba? Las chicas juntas eran un grupo destructor y capaz de cometer locuras, gracias a la influencia de cierta castaña de ojos azules cuyo nombre empezaba con "S", y de cierto modo también alejaban a muchos de ellas… En especial a los chicos.

Se rio mentalmente por eso. Varios chicos tenían miedo de pedir una cita, cuando conocían las amistades con las que se relacionaban, en especial si eras la mejor amiga de Sakuya Izayoi.

–¡Vaya! Hasta que al fin las señoritas se aparecen, y yo que creí que se habían olvidado que existía –Comento la rubia con falsa tristeza que hizo reír a Ryuu y bufar a las otras tres.

–Sí, sí, lo que tú digas llorona –Contesto Sakuya antes de lanzarle un paquete que le dio de lleno en la cara a la pobre rubia–. Akari te lo manda, dice que no ha podido venir porque su sobre protector hermano mayor no quiere dejarle salir a estas horas… –Izumi fulmino con la mirada a la castaña, más esta ni se inmuto y continuo hablando– Mucho menos cuando ya faltan dos semanas para San Valentín o como yo le llamo –Hizo una mueca de asco–. La fecha en donde las mujeres se degradan a dar chocolates.

–Pues yo lo considero una fecha romántica y especial –Se quejó Izumi abriendo el paquete para encontrarse con unos chocolates de marca costosa. Sus ojos rosas brillaron enamorados al ver que eran sus favoritos–. ¡POR ESO TE AMO AKARI TENSHI! ¡TÚ SI SABES QUE UNA ENFERMA MERECE SER CONSENTIDA!

Hiroto suspiro con una gota en la cabeza, y sin que su hermana le prestara la mínima atención se salió del cuarto un poco decepcionado. Él hubiera deseado que Hikari hubiera venido para charlar un rato con ella, pero debió esperarse su falta; la morena debía de encontrarse herida al saber que haría equipo con el chico que le rompió el corazón y eso molestaba al pelirrojo. No tenía nada contra él, ni siquiera lo veía con odio o antipatía; pero, en si le cabreaba que el muy idiota no se fijara la gran chica que tenía delante de él. ¡Diablos! Lo que el pelirrojo hubiera dado porque su amiga le mirara como miraba al moreno, que sus preciosos ojos color plata resplandecieran en cuanto se centraban en él…Tal y como sucedía cuando ella veía a Meil Mo. ¿Por qué no pudo ser Hiroto el chico del cual se enamoró? ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido un hombre que le hizo sufrir? El de ojos verdes suspiro.

Lo único que deseaba es que pronto su amiga se olvidara de ese otro chico y se diera cuenta que Hiroto podía intentar hacerle muy feliz si ella le dejaba. Y cuanto deseaba el pelirrojo ser él quien le hiciera feliz.

Pero… Tenía una oportunidad. Después de todo Hikari acepto una cita con él, y esta era la oportunidad del chico para conquistarla y hacerle entender que Meil no era el único hombre en el mundo. Hiroto sonrió, era su momento para enamorarla y obtener su corazón para saberlo cuidar y proteger. Él no sería Meil, Hiroto si daría felicidad a Hikari en lugar del sufrimiento que el otro chico le hizo pasar.

Con una sonrisa triunfante cerró la puerta de la recamara dejando a su hermana hablando con sus amigas.

–Como siempre tú nunca cambias –Dijo Takahashi cruzándose de brazos–. Siempre con esa obsesión que tienes con el chocolate, no sé cómo no te has enfermado del estómago junto a Hikari cuando diariamente se tragan cinco barras por si solas –Negó con la cabeza–. No saben cuidar de su salud, dúo de irresponsables.

–Pues llevo más de catorce años tragando cinco barras de chocolate diarias y hasta el momento sigo vivita y sin dolor de estómago –Dijo la rubia abriendo la caja mientras empezaba a comer los deliciosos bombones. Sonrió con ojos en forma de corazón– ¡Delicioso!

–Es imposible razonar con ella –Etsuko se encogió de hombros mirando a la morena con diversión–. Una adicta al chocolate es imposible de rehabilitar, y conociendo a Izumi… Es un caso perdido. ¡Tan solo mírale! –Señalo con el dedo a la rubia, quien ya se había comido la mitad de la caja por si misma–. Una chica que es capaz de comerse una caja por si sola sin ayuda de nadie y en menos de tres minutos es que en verdad está enferma de adicción.

La rubia paro de comer, lanzándoles una mirada matadora.

–¡Hey! ¡Que aún estoy presente por si no lo sabían malas amigas! –Luego volvió a ignorarlas mientras continuaba comiendo.

–Estúpida Akari… La próxima no traeré más de sus putos chocolates de alta clase –Amenazo Sakuya cuando Takahashi suspiro a su lado.

–¿No habíamos venido a hablar sobre la salida de mañana? –Aclaro la morena tratando de terminar esta estúpida conversación sobre la adicción del chocolate–. Tsk Menudas idiotas que son.

–Bueno, por lo poco que se mañana iremos de compras por Hikari –Explico Ryuu mirando a la ojirosa. Está tan solo dejo de comer–. Ya que tu hermano tiene una cita con ella, ¿O me equivoco?

Izumi exhalo con molestia, un estornudo se le escapo y maldijo asintiendo en contestación a la pregunta que hizo la de cabellos marrones. La salida de compras que iban a hacer el día siguiente era para elegir algún buen atuendo para la primera cita de la morena, porque… ¡Sí! Hikari en su vida había tenido una jodida cita, y eso era gracias a Meil. La de ojos color plata había esperado tanto tiempo porque ella había mantenido la ilusión que el muy idiota del chico Mo sería el chico con quien mantendría su primera cita, sin embargo, por ciertos hechos –Entre ellos el rechazo delante de sus amigos- la chica perdió la fe y al fin se dio cuenta que su primera cita bien podría ser con alguien más. En este caso, el chico elegido era Hiroto, aunque Izumi sabía que a su amiga le hubiera encantado que Meil fuera el primer chico con quien saliera… ¡Hijo de puta rompe-corazones!

Cada vez la rubia cogía más manía por ese bastardo intento de chico malo.

–Exacto, saldremos para ayudar a Hikari con su ropa –Observo las muecas de Sakuya y Takahashi en cuanto menciono aquello, así que opto por cambiar de tema–. ¿Sabían ustedes del maldito trabajo de historia que dejo el profesor hoy?

Etsuko arqueo una ceja.

–No sé si te acuerdes querida –Comento con sarcasmo la rubia– Pero ¿Sakuya y yo estamos un año más en la escuela que tú? ¡Por supuesto que no sabemos nada!

–Tenía que ser la despistada –Susurro de bastante forma audible Sakuya sonrojado a Izumi, quien le saco la lengua a modo de berrinche.

–Yo soy un año menor –Dijo Ryuu curiosa por saber sobre ese dichoso trabajo.

–Pero yo sí sé de él –Takahashi hizo una mueca–. El profesor indico que haríamos dúos para hacer un resumen y una interpretación de "Romeo y Julieta", y por lo que oí del otro salón… Hikari es la compañera de Meil.

Un silencio se hizo presente entre las cinco amigas, dos observando como los rostros de las otras tres se formaban muecas de disgusto y rabia; y en el caso de Sakuya, sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo furioso. Izumi lanzo un gritito cuando la castaña mando un puñetazo contra la pared más cercana y lanzaba un grito que decía "¡Cabrón de mierda! ¡Ahora sí que te mato!", el cual era obvio que iba dedicado a cierto moreno. Sakuya odiaba a Meil, no es que el chico le hubiera agredido o algo por el estilo, para nada; ese odio era debido a una rivalidad extraña que existía entre ambos, tal vez porque sus genios chocaban o algo así. Sin embargo, ese desprecio que la joven Izayoi sentía por el moreno aumento al volverse la castaña una de las mejores amigas de Hikari. Correcto, Sakuya no estuvo muy feliz al enterarse de las lágrimas que su amiga derramo por culpa de Meil, y fue peor cuando la vio llorar luego de tremendo rechazo sufrido el San Valentín pasado; la castaña había querido matar al moreno, pero si no consiguió mandarlo a la sala de cuidados intensivos en el hospital fue por Hikari le rogo –O entre lágrimas- le pidió que dejara el tema por la paz y tan solo lo olvidara.

¿Olvidar? ¡Ja! Sakuya Izayoi jamás olvidaba, pero de milagro cumplió esta vez la petición de su amiga porque… Si, la castaña tenía corazón y es por eso que prefirió consolar a su amiga con bromas –Llenas de violencia hacia los hombres- en lugar de romperle las piernas a ese bastardo infeliz.

Pero ahora esas ganas de matarle habían regresado a su interior. Hijo de puta.

–¿Me estas queriendo decir que Hikari va a tener que trabajar junto a ese idiota? –Pregunto con molestia Etsuko– ¡Por Dios! Lo que ese bastardo infeliz se merece es que le tiren la paliza del siglo al haber sido tan cabrón con mi amiga –Dio un fuerte pisotón– ¿Qué ha dicho Hikari sobre esto? ¿Acaso sus sentimientos…?

–¿Sus sentimientos? Lo siento pero me perdí –La de cabellos marrones estaba totalmente perdida. ¡Bueno! ¿Era su culpa ser nueva? Por supuesto que no, estaba enterada de los problemas sucedidos con Hikari; pero, se suponía que la morena ya había dejado a Meil en el pasado–. ¿No se suponía que Hikari ya le había olvidado? Incluso va a salir con Hiroto…

Sakuya levanto las manos al cielo y murmuro una obscenidad antes que volviera a lanzar otro puñetazo a la pared.

–¡No te desquites con mi pared Sakuya! –Izumi le fulmino con la mirada– ¡Acaban de pintarla hace una semana!

La rubia fue completamente ignorada, ya que la joven Izayoi lanzo otro puñetazo a la pared dañando de paso un poco la pintura rosa. En definitiva tendría que arreglar ese daño después. Maldita su suerte.

–¡Es obvio que no se ha olvidado del cabrón ese! –Estalló la castaña perdiendo la paciencia– ¡La muy estúpida lo sigue queriendo!

–P-Pero yo pensaba que ella estaba interesada en Hiroto –Ryuu no podía creérselo pero prefirió guardar silencio al ver la tensión en el rostro de los demás.

–Está saliendo con Hiroto para intentar olvidar a Meil –La morena miro a Izumi fijamente–. Un clavo saca a otro clavo, ¿No?

No, las presentes no eran idiotas. Ella sabían que Hikari era tan cabezota que se había hecho creer a ella misma que "Supero a Meil", sin embargo, eso no era para nada cierto; la morena le quería demasiado, le quería tanto que cabreaba a sus amigas por ser tan masoquista. ¡Maldición! Habiendo tantos chicos se interesó por uno que la rechazo y encima ni siquiera nota sus sentimientos. El moreno imbécil se merecía la pena de muerte por ser tan lento en cuestiones de sentimientos, y de paso también por haber roto el corazón de su amiga. Ahora que lo pensaban mejor… No sonaba mal la idea de Sakuya sobre castrarle o descuartizarlo vivo, tal vez deberían considerarla.

Izumi se recostó en la cama mirando el techo de su habitación. Luego de que las palabras de Takahashi hubieran sido pronunciadas, la de ojos rosas menos quería que su hermano saliera con la morena. No, Izumi no quería que Hiroto terminara con el corazón roto y mucho menos si era gracias a Hikari; la rubia adoraba a su mejor amiga, pero antes que todo el pelirrojo era su hermano y debía de cuidar de él. Pero entonces, volvió a recordar que su hermano sabía del estado sentimental de Hikari, y si este quería correr el riesgo… La rubia deseaba que el chico no saliera tan herido al llevarse tal desilusión.

–Tan solo olvídalo Ryuu –Empezó la rubia–. Hikari ya está grandecita, ella sabrá como solucionar sus problemas sentimentales; además, nosotras debemos ayudarle mañana en la salida de compras para su cita con… Con mi hermano.

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación.

Ahora sí que estaba segura que alguien saldría lastimado, y la de ojos rosas rogaba porque los perjudicados no fueran ninguna de las personas a las que más quería. Ni su hermano, ni su mejor amiga.

Santa mierda.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Había estado delicioso. Meil se relamió los labios femeninos al rememorar el último bocado de comida que se llevó a la boca, diciéndose internamente que en verdad Hikari si valía para la cocina; desde hace años, el moreno sabía que su mejor amiga era una buena cocinera aunque no fuera una experta en el tema, y lo acababa de comprobar ahora mismo. Con esta comida había rememorado las ricas comidas que Hikari había solido preparar cuando le invitaba a venir a esta casa, y ni que hablar los días que sin querer le llevaba algo a la escuela diciéndole que sin querer preparo de más y le invitaba a él o al resto de sus amigos.

Jodida cocinera que era.

El de ojos plateados observo a su amiga –Quien estaba en su cuerpo- lavar los platos sucios en el fregadero. Esta le lanzo una mirada sobre el hombro, y de repente una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro masculino sonrojando otra vez el cuerpo de la chica. Con el pasar de los minutos ambos habían tranquilizado su mal humor, por lo cual con suerte, se estaban llevando bien y sin pelear –Al menos por ahora-. Y eso se sentía muy bien. Meil había extrañado esto, estar un momento en paz sin discutir; un solo instante donde ambos se comportaran como los amigos que habían sido desde hace años atrás.

Los ojos marrones le lanzaron una mirada curiosa, tratando de averiguar que pensaba cuando se fijó en el cabello –O el cabello que pertenecía a la misma Hikari-. Parpadeo un poco e hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo.

–¿Por qué no haz secado mi cabello? –Cuestiono la chica con irritación–. Mi pelo es un drama Meil, sino lo cuido como se debe terminara mañana siendo un desastre.

El moreno rodo los ojos.

–¿Crees que ese fue mi primer pensamiento cuando supe que estaba atrapado en tu cuerpo? –Los ojos marrones se estrecharon– ¡Por supuesto que no! Lo primero que hice fue vestirme y pensar en una maldita explicación. ¿Qué iba a ponerme a pensar "_¡Oh! ¡Espera! Antes que nada debo secar el hermoso cabello de Hikari o sino algo malo podría pasarle_"? –El _ahora_ chico aguanto las ganas de matar a Meil debido a que este se hallaba en su cuerpo, y solo por eso se contuvo–. Disculpa si no comparto tu obsesión por el cabello, _gatita _–Hikari quiso ahorcarle al oír ese mote que el bastardo le había dado.

–Entonces… Párate de una puta vez y vamos a mi recamara –Gruño la chica acercándose hasta él y cogiéndole con brusquedad del brazo. El muchacho hizo una mueca por la excesiva fuerza, si hubiera estado en su cuerpo masculino no habría dolido, pero en el femenino dañaba un poco el fuerte agarre.

–¿Y para que se supone que iremos…? –Fue interrumpido antes que terminara la pregunta.

–Porque ya que tú no vas a secar mi cabellera, lo hare yo misma –Contesto ella–. Anda camina, no me hagas perder el tiempo Meil.

Él solo parpadeo incrédulo al oír sus palabras. Por alguna razón… Con tan solo oír sus palabras, las mejillas del cuerpo de Hikari volvieron a ruborizarse sin su consentimiento.

Joder. No comprendía este maldito cuerpo femenino.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

_Mañana a las tres y treinta, al lado del café cercano al centro comercial. Tú ya sabes cuál es Aka-chan, así que te vemos a esa hora._

_Con cariño, Izumi. _

_P.D: ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS CHOCOLATES! Eres la mejor Aka-chan jeje_

.

.

Al terminar de leer el mensaje, la muchacha solo soltó un suspiro y dejo de lado su teléfono móvil mientras miraba a la nada preguntándose porque acepto ir. Ella no era una chica tan sociable, pero si lo estaba haciendo es porque Hikari era su amiga, y este era un pedido que no había podido rechazar.

Akari Tenshi era el nombre de la jovencita. Con la piel pálida asemejándose al color de las nubes. De cabellera morena, siendo un negro ceniza como el de un gato azul; formado cual cascada, con hermosas ondas oscuras de un nivel muy disparejo. A penas toca la retaguardia por ser tan disparejo, y si te fijabas bien podías hallar ciertos cabellos blanquecinos escondidos entre la melena oscura. Su cuerpo tenía un muy buen aspecto, en muchos sentidos. Las líneas curvadas de una señorita terminaron ya de florecer por completo y parecía de muy resistente físico. Delgada cintura y un no muy proporcionado. Su rostro era delicado y de facciones únicas, empezando por el orgulloso y delgado mentón a juego con una nariz respingada; labios promedio y de un leve color palo de rosa natural. Sus ojos te tamaño medio, presentaban un ya común color violeta claro contrastado con un tono más oscuro provocado por la sombra de sus largas y oscuras pestañas. También se podía denotar la presencia de un fleco de cabello a ambos lados del rostro, formado en ondas puras que se acomodaban a ambos lados del rostro cubriendo parte de uno de los orbes.

En pocas palabras, era bastante guapa y llamativa. Le decían la chica perfecta, la alumna modelo que no rompía ni una santa regla, la chica perfección según los profesores y el mundo… Lástima que su personalidad no fuera la mejor de todas con sus compañeros, porque a pesar de ser bella y elegante Akari tenía una lengua afilada que podía destrozar a quien quisiera con solo decir unas cuantas palabritas. Esta era la principal razón por la que la jovencita no tenía demasiados amigos, además de que según ella nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para comprenderla y entenderla; la excepción era su pequeña banda de amigas, con las que mañana tenía una salida de compras.

Hizo una mueca.

Era la última salida de compras a la que aceptaba ir en su vida. Eso era una promesa.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al sentir las manos masculinas secar con cuidado su cabellera, su cuerpo –O el de Hikari- se tensó al instante. La respiración se le atasco en la garganta ante la cercanía del cuerpo masculino o… su antiguo cuerpo. ¡Joder! Esto era imposible. Su mente estaba en blanco, y el cuerpo de la chica parecía nervioso por el calor que emanaba el otro cuerpo cercano al suyo; Meil ni siquiera sabía que rayos sucedía, no recordaba que esto le hubiera pasado cuando estaba en su verdadero cuerpo. Pero ahora, estando en el de Hikari sentía que los nervios le iban a traicionar en cualquier instante. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan nervioso?

Trato de controlar el alocado ritmo del corazón femenino, del cual por ahora era dueño, sin embargo este se negó a obedecerle. Al contrario, fue tan desobediente que acelero haciéndole gruñir de frustración, se mordió sin saberlo el labio inferior deseando que esto se acabara de una vez por todas. Seguro que para aquellos momentos, Hikari ya habría escuchado la fuerza con la que le latía el corazón y estaría a punto de preguntarle la razón. Una que por cierto él mismo desconocía.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ─La grave voz le produjo un escalofrió en cuanto le susurro esa pregunta al oído.

¿Encontrarse bien? Para nada, por alguna extraña razón estar tan cerca de su ex cuerpo ocasionaba que el cuerpo femenino en donde ahora estaba atrapado se pusiera nervioso y acalorado. La temperatura parecía haberse elevado varios grados, ya casi se iba a asfixiar y morir en el proceso. Salvo que no se lo diría, ni de chiste le mencionaría la incomodidad que tenía en cuanto a la cercanía de ambos cuerpos.

Soltó un gruñido y se alejó de la chica… o del chico.

─Me encuentro perfectamente ─Respondió con cierta molestia en su voz _ahora_ femenina─. No sé ni para que preguntas una tontería como esa. ¿Por qué no debería de encontrarme bien?

Fue extraño ver como Hikari arqueaba una ceja en su cuerpo, mientras que rodaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

─Solo era una pregunta cabeza hueca ─Contesto irritada la joven─. Pensé que te molestaba que estuviera secando MI cabello, el cual ahora es TU ─Alzo la voz─ Cabello que por cierto deberás cuidar como oro. Mi pelo es sagrado Meil, y me niego a que se arruine por tu pésimo cuidado, ¿Haz entendido? ─Los ojos plateados le fulminaron con la mirada, pero Hikari le ignoro─. Hablo enserio, tienes que cuidarlo muy bien, peinarlo en las mañanas y noches antes que te duermas para evitar que se enrede tanto al día siguiente.

─¿Bromeas? ─La queja estaba presente─. ¡Tardare años en peinar todo ese cabello que tienes! Es un problema que me niego a realizar ─Hikari estaba a punto de quejarse, más no lo hizo porque Meil continuo hablando─. No lo hare, así que déjate de insistir.

─¡Meil! ─Exclamo cabreándose el _ahora_ moreno─. Tienes que hacerlo… no me hagas esto, en verdad quiero a mi cabello y se enreda mucho sino lo cuidas bien ─La suplica se reflejó en los ojos marrones provocando que Meil gruñera─ Por favor.

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un color carmesí al ver aquellos orbes marrones, fue tanta la vergüenza que le invadía que Meil quedo atontado unos instantes. Sintió unas ganas inmensas de cumplir el pedido hecho por el moreno como fuera, aceptaría con tal de verle feliz porque eso es lo que sentía el cuerpo femenino. Si, era un hecho. El cuerpo de Hikari sentía por sí mismo, y aquellas emociones ponían muy incómodo al joven que estaba atrapado en el interior de la morena. Era extraño saber que la chica, la verdadera Hikari, quería complacerle en algo tan pequeño como ese pedido que había sido hecho; una pregunta le invadió entonces, ¿Por qué la Hikari original quería complacerle en algo tan simple como esto? No es que fuera un títere, no, era algo más. El cuerpo de la chica decía que ella era feliz con tal de ver a "Meil" sonreír, y eso provocaba algo extraño en el verdadero chico. Meil quería comprenderlo, quería entender porque su amiga se sentía de esa forma y también… quería saber porque él mismo se sentía algo extraño al haber escuchado un "por favor" –Claro que en otro cuerpo- Por parte de la morena.

¿Por qué de repente él se sentía avergonzado también y con ganas de cumplir la petición de la chica? Porque ya no solo era el cuerpo de Hikari, oh no, ahora el que quería decir un maldito _sí_ era el mismo Meil.

Trago saliva, esto era demasiado raro para su propio gusto.

─Es-Está bien ─Acepto nervioso el chico, su corazón iba muy acelerado y necesitaba acabar con esto de una vez. La morena en cuanto escucho su respuesta abrió los ojos marrones sorprendida, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios provocando que el corazón del cuerpo femenino casi sufriera un paro. Esto estaba pésimo.

─Gracias Meil ─Susurro Hikari, en respuesta el nombrado asintió levemente tratando de esconder su sonrojo con el largo cabello de la chica─. Esto… ¿Quieres que te peine yo esta vez?

Los ojos plateados miraron incrédulos al joven que estaba frente a él, quien un poco nervioso aparto la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que ocasionaron un nerviosismo más grande en Meil. ¡Diablos! ¡Malditas emociones femeninas! ¡Por eso bien decían que no entendían a las mujeres! Esto era demasiado complicado, estar a solas con Hikari le estaba ocasionando un problema muy serio y sería mejor alejarse de una buena vez. El único problema… es que el cuerpo de Hikari no quería.

Rayos. Lo que la chica quería era permanecer a lado de Meil, esa era la verdad que incomodaba más al chico. El cuerpo de la hermosa jovencita necesitaba permanecer al lado del suyo porque se sentía más protegida y feliz, una felicidad que el propio moreno estaba disfrutando en el fondo.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" **Se preguntó el chico en su mente **"Yo no debería de estar disfrutando de esto, ¡Maldición!"

─Como quieras ─Contesto el chico sin mirar a la cara a Hikari─ Después de todo es tu cuerpo, y puedes hacer lo que desees con él.

Hikari mordió el labio inferior de la boca masculina, sentía los nervios a flor de piel y por alguna extraña razón el corazón de Meil iba muy rápido. ¿A qué se debía esa reacción? El chico que ahora era deseaba acercarse y hacer que el cuerpo femenino le mirara directo a los ojos, necesitaba que esos hermosos ojos plateados le miraran a la cara y que de sus labios saliera la palabra _sí_. Fue tan extraño, que por propio impulso el cuerpo masculino avanzo unos pasos hasta quedar frente a la joven morena. Sin mediar acciones la mano tomo con delicadeza la barbilla femenina y con suavidad le alzo, ocasionando de esta forma que los ojos al fin le miraran directos al rostro.

Ver las mejillas ruborizadas de su antiguo cuerpo, produjo en el interior de la chica un sinfín de emociones que eran en parte suyas y la demás del propio corazón de Meil. Nerviosismo, orgullo, felicidad, diversión, lujuria. Hikari se sonrojo inconscientemente, o tal vez fue solo el cuerpo del chico quien lo hizo, no estaba para nada segura. Lo único de lo que estaba segura es que… el cuerpo de Meil quería besarla.

La sorpresa le atrapo. ¿Por qué el cuerpo del chico quería eso? Es decir, entendía que encontrarse en una situación como esta ocasionaba la confusión en las emociones de ambos; sin embargo, el organismo del chico gritaba que posara sus labios sobre los de la morena y disfrutara aquella suavidad que necesitaba probar. Quería saborear la dulzura de los labios femeninos.

Bajo la cabeza hasta quedar a centímetros de los labios rojizos, las mejillas de ambos se hallaban ruborizadas ante tal cercanía y sus cálidas respiraciones chocaban contra el rostro contrario. Era raro ver de tan cerca la cara que horas antes habían llevado por diecisiete años, más era increíble darse cuenta de la belleza que habían poseídos durante su vida. ¿Otro dato interesante? Los cuerpos deseaban más cercanía, mucha más de la debida. El cuerpo femenino deseaba que el masculino la besara al fin, mientras que el masculino deseaba probar al fin la dulzura de los labios femeninos.

Meil no podía apartar la vista de los ojos marrones. Podía escucharse espantoso o loco para los oídos de otros, pero el chico quería ese beso. ¡Maldición! Bizarro decir que quería besarse a él mismo, dado que ahora estaba en otro cuerpo y su cuerpo era habitado por otra persona, más la realidad era que… deseaba, o más bien el organismo de Hikari, dar un beso al atractivo moreno que le sostenía del mentón.

Esto era narcisista. ¡Pero diablos! No, no podía besar a Hikari o a su cuerpo habitado por ella… ¡Joder! La cabeza le dolía de tanto enredo.

─Hikari ─La voz femenina sonó ahogada─ ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

Y esa fue la pregunta clave para romper el ambiente.

Con la vergüenza encima de haber hecho esto, el moreno soltó a la joven, quien le miraba nerviosa por su acción. ¡Esto era sin duda extraño! Los nervios les estaban traicionando a ambos, quienes no comprendían las acciones y reacciones del cuerpo contrario. Por un lado Hikari estaba atrapada en el cuerpo masculino, uno donde al inicio había podido controlar sus emociones hasta que vio a su antiguo cuerpo, cosa que puso patas arriba su control y el cual le hacía ansiar besar a la chica; mientras que Meil se encontraba en el cuerpo femenino, uno que había querido que el antiguo cuerpo del chico le diera un dulce beso en cuanto sintió el contacto cálido de la mano varonil. Esto era un lío que ambos debían resolver pronto, o si no estarían perdidos en las emociones de esos cuerpos que no eran suyos.

─L-Lo siento ─Se disculpó torpemente Hikari. Sentía que la cara le quemaba de pura pena, casi había cometido una estupidez─. C-Creo que mejor me voy a la habitación de mi hermano ─Comunico de forma rápida la ex chica sonrojada─. Peina tu solito mi cabello, no es tan difícil y… Buenas noches.

Sin recibir respuesta el moreno salió disparado de la recamara dejando a un Meil sorprendido y en parte desilusionado, eso último gracias al organismo femenino en el que ahora habitaba, ya que si había querido recibir ese beso.

¡Mierda! La realidad golpeo de forma tan dura que le hizo reaccionar al fin de su ensoñación. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Por poco iba a besarse a él mismo! Trago saliva al rememorar como su antiguo cuerpo le había cogido del mentón dispuesto a darle un beso, uno que el de Hikari había querido recibir emocionado. Era una locura, las emociones de la chica eran demasiado fuertes para él, lo mareaban y frustraban ante cada acción que sensación que le hacían sentir. Primero cuando le hizo sonrojarse y avergonzarse al ver su antiguo cuerpo masculino mal arreglado y salido de la ducha, luego el sentir la cálida proximidad, y ni que hablar de la sesión de secado y el casi beso. El corazón aún se hallaba acelerado y sobre su piel lenguas de fuego bailaban. ¿Era acaso… deseo?

Los ojos plateados se abrieron de golpe ante ese pensamiento que llego a su mente. Sonaba descabellado, pero era la única explicación que encajaba para definir estos sentimientos que el cuerpo de Hikari llevaba en su interior y expulsaba en cada oportunidad que el cuerpo de Meil estaba a su alrededor. Eso conllevaría a que una pregunta viniera hasta su mente, una que le hacía ponerse muy nervioso, más de lo que alguna vez creyó poder encontrarse.

Y era una muy sencilla: ¿Podría ser posible que Hikari hubiera estado… enamorada de él?

─No, eso no es posible ─Susurro la morena nerviosa─. Hikari no me ve de esa forma, ella siempre me ha visto como su amigo… como un hermano, ¿Verdad? ─Poco le convenció su propia respuesta─. Maldita sea, es un equivocación y no debo sacar esas estúpidas conclusiones erróneas. Hikari me ve como un amigo y nada más.

Si tan solo supiera que su conclusión no había estado para nada errónea, en realidad había dado en el blanco, más… no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Tal vez con el tiempo, el chico comprendería que su amiga estaba enamorada de él desde que lo miro a sus ojos marrones tres años atrás.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hikari se removió en la cama de su hermano, sintiéndose en verdad como una grandísima estúpida. ¡¿Cómo pudo haber casi besado a Meil?! ¡Mejor dicho! ¡¿Cómo demonios estuvo dispuesta a casi besarse ella misma?! Eso había sido algo horroroso y extraño, por eso mismo ahora se hallaba completamente asqueada de haber estado a punto de cometer esa locura; sin embargo, debía de admitir… que no le desagrado tanto la idea. Vale, era enfermo querer besarse a ella misma, pero en realidad eso es lo que el cuerpo de Meil había querido hacer. Al ver la vergüenza y timidez que expulsaba la fémina, por propia acción había querido hacerle entender que a su lado no debería de sentirse de esa forma, cosa que había sorprendido a Hikari cuando analizo esos sentimientos que el corazón de Meil había desprendido. ¿Por qué el moreno se habría sentido de esa forma? Era algo que trataba de entender, más no hallaba respuesta alguna.

¡Maldición! Meil era muy complicado, y ni siquiera entendía el cuerpo del propio chico que al parecer se comportaba extraño cuando veía al suyo. Si no supiera que el moreno siempre la había visto como una amiga, pensaría que su reacción se debía a que estaba enamora de ella; pero, eso sería imposible. Hikari no el tipo de chica que le gustaba a él… ya lo había dicho, y por si fuera poco las tipas con las que salió o beso ni siquiera se asemejaban a ella; cinco de ellas habían sido rubias y de ojos azules, otras tres pelirrojas con ojos verdes y una –La más reciente- había sido castaña portadora de unos orbes de tonalidad miel.

Hikari no era ni castaña, pelirroja o mucho menos rubia; al contrario, ella era morena por parte de su padre, y ni que hablar del color de sus ojos. Plata, herencia de su madre. Exóticos para muchos, para ella eran un poco raros y molestos. ¿Por qué esto último? Porque… bueno, no es que fuera quisquillosa o algo por el estilo, pero en verdad sentía que sus ojos eran poco agraciados.

Se mordió el labio inferior antes de que exhalara con desgano. Sin saberlo había estado comparándose con las ex de Meil y eso era bobo; supuestamente lo había superado así que no le debería importar que cada una de esas chicas, las cuales tuvieron la oportunidad de salir con el chico, hubieran demasiado diferentes a ella. Debería valerle un rábano si esas chicas eran más guapas y divertidas que ella, o si habían sido más cariñosas y seductoras… ¡Oh diablos! Ahí iba otra vez. Le importaba, le importaba más de lo debido y eso le estaba molestando enormemente.

─Se supone que ya lo olvide, que ese amor está bien muerto… ¿No? ─Susurro con voz queda─ Entonces no tendría que importarme lo que vio en esas chicas y lo que no ve en mí, ¿Verdad? ─Abrió sus ojos y miro la pared de la recamara de su hermano.

Guardo silencio por unos minutos, observando el techo del cuarto de su hermano que tantas veces había visto cuando dormía con él, solo que ahora había cambiado con el pasar de los años. Las paredes que alguna vez fueron de una tonalidad azul, eran ahora blancas; el amueblado consistía en una cama, un estante lleno de libros –Más de la mitad de anatomía-, una mesa de noche y un escritorio. Lo justo y necesario. Tampoco era un lugar demasiado grande, era de un tamaño indicado para un joven que casi nunca estaba en casa debido a sus estudios constantes o las pocas oportunidades que tenía para salir con sus amigos. Si, su hermano era un chico muy ocupado que a las justas tenía tiempo de comer antes que se lanzara todas las mañanas a la universidad. Pero aún a pesar de esto, Nikko siempre sacaba tiempo para sus hermanas y eso era lo que hacía sonreír a Hikari. Meil podía tener razón en decir que el mayor de los Daidouji era un hombre celoso que protegía de más a sus hermanas, más en parte eso lo hacía encantador y dulce a su modo.

En su niñez, Hikari había sido una niña miedosa debido a las pesadillas que solía tener en relación con el accidente en donde… Sucedió _aquel _hecho que le marco de por vida.

Sintió un pequeño frío recorrerle al recordar la razón de porque tantas veces había terminado durmiendo con Nikko asustada de que él también la abandonara, el moreno en esos momentos tan solo le abrazaba e incluso con una infinita paciencia le había llegado hasta a arrullar o contarle cuentos para que el sueño la atrapara. Eso había sido desde los siete hasta los doce, cosa que ahora le avergonzaba; Nikko sí que fue paciente y comprensivo al haber hecho todo eso, otro de seguro que se hubiera hartado de tanto lloriqueo y dramita femenino que Hikari había realizado. Pero no, su hermano nunca había dicho un "Esta noche no hermana", al contrario, el moreno había sacado tiempo de donde sea para atender a su dos hermanas –Ya que incluso la misma Sora sufría de pesadillas-.

La nostalgia le invadió… ¿Qué pasaba si este cambio de cuerpos duraba más que un día? ¿Qué sucedería si nunca conseguían volver? El miedo le invadió de solo pensarlo. Sus hermanos jamás la volverían a ver de la misma forma, e incluso podrían tacharla de loca por tremenda excentricidad que significaba este cambio de género.

Gruño enojada, sonando más como un animal encerrado gracias a la voz grave de cierto moreno de ojos marrones. ¡Maldición! Esto de no hallarse en su cuerpo femenino comenzaba a irritarle de verdad. Lo peor de todo es que se hallaba encapsulada en el interior de Meil… ¡De Meil! Habiendo tantos chicos en el mundo, el puto destino quiso hacerle cambiar de organismo con el hombre que le rechazo un año atrás.

Esto era mala suerte… Karma tal vez.

─¿Qué hice para merecer esto ─Demando al techo antes de que suspirara─. He sido buena chica siempre, y no me merecía esto. Si fue por lo de la fiesta de mi cumpleaños ya dije que no fui yo… todo fue la culpa de Sakuya por hacernos meter a esa discoteca y obligarnos a beber de más ─Se quedó en silencio y gimió horrorizada─. Este cambio me está afectando, ya parezco una loca con estos monólogos que digo al aire. Mierda…

Avergonzada solo se puso la almohada contra el rostro que no era suyo, oliendo de paso el perfume con cierta similitud a la menta que se le había dado por usar a su hermano. Mañana sería un día muy largo y estaba segura que con esta locura que tanto ella y el idiota de Meil estaban viviendo solo las desgracias les perseguirían.

Y no estaba del todo mal su hipótesis.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sábado 01 de Febrero ─La mañana siguiente─ 13 días antes de San Valentín**

No. No había sido un sueño como espero que fuera.

Meil soltó un suspiro de derrota al ver su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en la recamara, era un hecho, estaba jodido; aún seguía siendo una _chica_ en lugar de haber regresado a ser lo que fue durante su corta vida. Un hombre. ¿Qué se suponía que pasaría ahora? Él había esperado que esta locura hubiera sido un producto de su imaginación, o en el preferible caso que se tratara de una pesadilla demasiado realista. Todo había sido verdad, desde que se metió a la ducha y casi muere ahogado, hasta terminar en el interior del cuerpo femenino de Hikari.

Entonces, eso quería decir que… también era verdad el casi beso que había estado a punto de darle la chica a él. Con el mero recuerdo de aquel hecho en donde los labios del chico habían estado a punto de besar los de ella ocasiono que el cuerpo de Hikari se ruborizara.

¡Menudo asco de situación! Cuando él era un chico no se ruborizaba tanto, pero ahora que estaba experimentando la extrañeza de ser mujer todo le sonrojaba; cualquier tontería hacía que las mejillas de la morena ardieran, y eso le estaba dificultando el control que se impuso la noche anterior. ¿Por qué el cuerpo de Hikari no podía estar unos minutos sin ruborizarse? ¡¿Era mucho pedir?! Joder, si por él fuera esta situación se habría terminado desde el momento en que supo el cambio de entidad que sufrieron, más las cosas no sucedían como quería. Eso lo dejaba bloqueado.

Tendría que aguantarse, era su única opción y fingir por ahora que era Hikari. Bueno, la otra opción es que podría quedarse encerrado ese día completo junto a su cuerpo original ya que de todas formas debían hacer la tarea de historia. La estúpida tarea de Romeo y Julieta para el romántico empedernido del profesor de historia, ¿Es que acaso no podría encontrarse otra actividad extraña que no fuera el de coleccionar novelas románticas de niñas? Porque ese hombre estaba obsesionado con el romance, de eso nadie lo dudaba. ¡Apostaba lo que fuera a que incluso tenías los libros de esa autora que las chicas amaban…! ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿**J.R Ward (1) **tal vez? Si, ese era ya que muchas veces las féminas de su clase habían hablado de esos libros paranormales de romance que tanto amaban, mencionando de paso el nombre de esa mujer.

Lo que toda chica quería. Un amor fuera de este mundo. El verdadero amor estilo novela.

Tonterías.

Negó con la cabeza y miro la habitación en donde había pasado la noche, todavía sintiéndose raro de estar ahí; era incomodo estar metido en un lugar en donde no pertenecía, porque este era la recamara de Hikari, no la suya.

Todas las cosas que se hallaban ahí pertenecían a la morena, no a él y eso le incomoda como llamaba la atención. ¿Incomodar? Bueno, eso se debía a que estar tanto tiempo metido en la habitación de otra persona era como invadir su espacio personal. ¿Y por qué a la vez le llamaba la atención? Era interesante saber más de los gustos de la morena, cosas que ni cuando era su amigo había sabido; poder enterarse que a Hikari le encantaba el rosa y que la mitad de sus cosas eran de ese femenino color era novedoso, y ni que hablar del resto. La recamara estaba llena de peluches de gatos y perros, diversos tamaños, pequeños y chicos; mientras que de forma creativa, varias fotografías de familiares y amigos adornaban una de las paredes del cuarto. Eran tantas que Meil quedó atontado de verlas, ¡Rayos! ¿Cuántas fotos tenía la morena? ¡Deberían de haber al menos unas ochenta o cien! E incluso fijándose mejor halló una guitarra acústica escondida cerca del armario. ¿La morena sabía tocar? Eso era algo inesperado, nunca se planteó que Hikari supiera tocar la guitarra o… que tuviera un enorme peluche de perro marrón que actualmente le miraba desde una de las esquinas de la recamara.

Una sonrisa burlona se curvo en sus labios. Sí que esa recamara había cambiado en tan solo un año, la última vez que entro a este lugar había sido tan diferente, le gustaba poder saber que tanto su amiga había cambiado. Sin embargo, aún le era molesta la forma en que estaba descubriendo más de Hikari.

Contando que de paso estaba en el cuerpo de la chica, la paz de se fue al demonio y la irritación volvió; sin saber que hacia lanzo otra mirada al espejo y observo por unos instantes el reflejo de la fémina. La sorpresa le atrapo en cuanto sus ojos se fijaron mejor que antes en la imagen de la morena, y vaya que no la había visto bien al despertarse –Culpa del adormecimiento-. La noche anterior había visto como era una Hikari recién salida de la ducha, hoy veía a la morena recién levantada y vaya que era preciosa.

Su desordenada melena ondulada se veía bastante indomable, despeinada y rebelde, con su desordenado flequillo revuelto por completo; tenía los labios un poquito resecos, pero más rojos de lo que eran comúnmente, y ni que hablar de sus ojazos plateados un poco adormilados que daban una mirada sensual y gatuna. El cuerpecito de la chica estaba cubierto tan solo por la larga camiseta, dejando verle las piernas bien torneadas y ni que hablar de ese adorable rubor en sus mejillas. Joder… la chica era una monada al despertarse. Se mordió el labio inferior algo ansioso, en verdad que era muy guapa y la imagen le había enternecido como divertido. ¿Hikari había dicho que su cabello era un desastre en las mañanas? Pues era una tonta, porque no lo era. Oh no, al contrario, Meil lo encontraba hermoso y adorable a la vez.

─Menuda tonta que es ─Comento divertido mirando la larga melena de la chica, cogió un mechón de pelo y soltó una carcajada─. Yo creo que es mona ─Se dejó llevar por la suavidad del cabello femenino, aún más cuando lo acerco a su nariz y olió la fragancia a rosas que le hizo sonreír más─. Tus gustos no han cambiado, ni tampoco lo suave de tu cabello.

Soltó el mechón y se tensó cuando cierto ruido proveniente del estómago femenino le alerto de un detalle que se había olvidado. Tenía hambre. Otro rugido le hizo cambiar de idea. No. Tenía MUCHA hambre.

Se dio media vuelta caminando en dirección a la puerta, la cual abrió y salió por ella para empezar a caminar por el largo pasillo; Meil gruño irritado mientras llegaba a las escaleras y comenzaba a bajar por ella al primer piso, sintiendo el estómago rugirle con un hambre tan inmensa que sería capaz de comerse lo que sea. Ser quisquilloso no se hallaba en sus planes, y con tal de alimentarse se tragaría lo que fuera así se tratara de comida de días atrás. ¿Qué podría hacerse de desayuno? La cocina no era su especialidad, era un desastre en ella… bueno, sabía hacer una que otra cosa para sobrevivir; pero, él prefería comer fuera que hacerlo por sí mismo.

MALDITA SEA.

Entro a la cocina hecho furia llevándose la sorpresa del año que le dejo estático en su sitio, sus ojos plateados se abrieron enormemente al ver a su cuerpo caminando y sirviendo en platos unos huevos revueltos; fue raro, más que raro, fue una fantasía irreal. Verse a sí mismo sirviendo un desayuno, llenando los vasos con jugo de naranja y usando un delantal negro… Fue creer que esto era una ilusión de su mente. Nunca en su vida se había puesto un delantal, pero verse usando uno y cocinar -Cuando él era un hombre que rehuía de esta labor- le hizo sentir curioso. Se quedó en silencio viendo a su cuerpo moverse por la cocina con tanta experiencia que le llamo más la atención, sus ojos plateados observaron como el moreno cogía unas cuantas manzanas y comenzaba a cortarlas en cubos con tanta gracias que Meil ni se lo creyó. ¿Cómo es que Hikari sabía hacer eso? Otras se hubieran tardado más, pero ella sabía lo que hacía y encima tenía elegancia con sus acciones. Y lo que más divertido volvió toda esa situación fue cuando la chica –A pesar de no estar en su cuerpo femenino- comenzó a tararear una canción que le sonó bastante a él, ¿Acaso era _One more night_?

Se tragó la carcajada que quiso soltar, al escucharle cantar el coro y aunque estaba en el interior de su cuerpo masculino fue interesante; Hikari era una fanática de la música, y esto lo acababa de demostrar. Meil debería sentirse indignado de verse a sí mismo cantar esa canción, en especial en la parte que decía "**And now I'm feeling stupid… Feeling stupid crawling back to you** **(2)**"; salvo que enojado no se sentía, se estaba divirtiendo la escuchar la letra y todavía más al saber que su voz sonaba excelente cantando –Arrogancia no le faltaba-. Pero… ¿Iba enserio la canción? Él hubiera esperado que la chica hubiera elegido otra, pero al final eligió esta.

Sonrió ligeramente, esto era tan raro y curioso a la vez.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo de la chica reacciono al ver esa imagen tomándole por sorpresa; Meil sintió nuevamente el rubor extenderse por sus mejillas, mientras el corazón se le aceleraba un poco y solo había un pensamiento en su mente o la mente de Hikari. Adorable. El organismo de la morena pensaba que Meil en delantal y haciendo el desayuno era algo bastante encantador, cosa que hizo parpadear al chico que habitaba el interior de aquella fémina. ¿Por qué su amiga pensaba eso de él? No era correcto que ella le viera de esa forma, lo cual provocaba nuevamente esa confusión en su interior. Primero había sido el casi beso de la noche anterior junto a las otras reacciones que le hacían pensar que su amiga podría estar enamorada de él, más eso no podía ser verdad… ¿O sí?

Alejo esos pensamientos cuando noto que su cuerpo paro de cantar.

Hikari pareció al fin notar su presencia porque se detuvo en picar, lanzo una mirada sobre su hombro sorprendiéndose al verle. Los ojos marrones que por tantos años pertenecieron a Meil se abrieron descomunalmente demostrando la sorpresa y la vergüenza, él sonrió. La había pillado.

─¿Ya estas despierto? ─Pregunto la ronca voz un poco tensa─. Creí que tardarías un poco más, planeaba despertarte en cuanto acabara con el desayuno.

─Cambió de planes ─Contesto él. Se le hizo tan curioso hablar viéndose a sí mismo, y escuchar como su voz ahora era tan femenina y aguda─. Desperté hace unos diez minutos, me entretuve un poco al saber que… bueno, que sigo siendo tú ─Termino de decir. Hikari asintió volviendo a picar las manzanas─. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Creí que el desayuno ya estaba listo ─Frunció el ceño al notar cierto detalle─ ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las manzanas? Que yo sepa no son tu fruta favorita, tú eres más de las fresas o los melocotones.

El moreno al oír aquello miro sorprendido a la que _ahora _era una chica.

─¿Cómo sabes que a mí me gustaban las fresas y los melocotones? Nunca te dije algo así ─Dijo un poco impresionada la que antes fue una chica.

Meil rodo los ojos al escucha tremenda pregunta, la cual tenía una respuesta bastante sencilla. ¿Es que acaso creía que él era un ciego y nunca le había prestado atención? Eso le ofendía de alguna forma.

─Sé eso porque cada vez que te veía con algún postre este tenía fresas o melocotones, y en una ocasión cuando te pregunte que helado te gustaría comer me contestaste sin pensar mucho "fresa o melocotón" ─Contesto el chico encogiéndose de hombros─. Además… usas champú con suave olor a fresón o algunas veces de durazno ─Sonrió burlón al ver la enorme sorpresa que demostraba Hikari ante sus palabras─. Es fácil deducir que a ti te encantan esos frutos, aunque a veces… también usabas champú de rosas, bastante aromático por cierto.

Hikari estaba paralizada en su sitio al oír aquellas deducciones, y es que Meil no se había equivocado para nada. Todo lo contrario, acababa de acertar en todo lo que dijo. Su corazón se aceleró un poco, era increíble que su amigo supiera sobre sus gustos más de lo que había pensado; Hikari agradeció estar ahora en el cuerpo masculino del moreno, al menos él no se ruborizaba tanto como lo hubiera hecho ella en su verdadero organismo al enterarse de algo como esto. Es más, la morena se decía interiormente que si Meil le hubiera dicho esto siendo ella misma se hubiera muerto de la pena.

─Tú… ─Comenzó ella, hasta que se dio cuenta de cierto detalle que le petrifico. ¿Cómo Meil sabía de los champús?─ ¡Espera! ─Los ojos marrones se estrecharon─. ¿Cómo sabes que uso champú de fresón, durazno o rosas? Eso no te lo comentaría, y no creó que anoche hayas tenido oportunidad de ver en mi baño los implementos de aseo. ¿Meil Mo como mierda sabes que mi cabello huele a fresa, melocotón o rosas aromáticas?

El chico se maldijo internamente al meter la pata, gracias a su comentario Hikari ya le había pillado. Y es que si sabía esa información de los champús es porque algunas veces cuando la chica anteriormente le había abrazado o se había quedado dormida sin querer cerca suyo, él había tenido la oportunidad de oler la dulce fragancia que desprendía su pelo; Meil debía admitir que la joven había olido muy bien, y en esos momentos él no pudo evitar acercarse para dejarse embriagar por la dulzura que poseían las hebras negras como la medianoche. ¡Y eso no se lo iba a decir! Claro que no, antes muerto que confesarle ese pequeño secreto; el moreno no le iba a decir nunca que cuando ella se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro o al momento de hacer tareas, él había aprovechado para acariciarle los suaves cabellos y de paso oler un poco la dulce fragancia del champú que esas veces había usado.

Fresón. Durazno. Rosas.

Las tres fragancias que la chica más usaba y las cuales a él le gustaban bastante, es más… gracias a Hikari le gustaban las dos primeras frutas. Pero como ya lo había dicho antes, no estaba dispuesto a decirle como se enteró lo de los champús. Ni de chiste lo haría.

─¿Cómo sé de tus champús de fresón, durazno y rosas? ─Cuestiono arqueando una ceja─. Fácil, cada vez que me abrazabas o te acercabas a saludarme tú cabello despedía esos aromas ─Notó un pequeño rubor aparecer en las mejillas de su cuerpo, sorprendiéndolo un poquito. No tenías que ser adivino para saber que ese sonrojo era a causa de su comentario del abrazo─. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No es mi culpa que mi nariz sea tan sensible y halla olido sin mucho esfuerzo tu champú frutal y floral. Además estoy en tu cuerpo ─Cogió un mechón de cabello negruzco y lo llevó a su nariz olisqueándolo─ Puedo oler tu champú de rosas de tu pelo mismo tonta.

Para él la mentira era pésima, más espero que la chica se tragara el cuento porque si no estaría atrapado. Vio con algo de extrañeza como su cuerpo fruncía el ceño, y de repente un suspiro exasperado brotaba de sus labios rojizos. Hikari se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y continúo cortando las manzanas, diciéndole con eso que aceptaba la respuesta… al menos por ahora. Él tan solo negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hasta una de las sillas, la jalaba y se sentaba en ella estando frente al desayuno.

Comenzó a comer en silencio sin quitar la vista de su antiguo cuerpo, en cuanto Hikari acabo de picar la fruta paso a cortar también algunas bananas y al final término con las peras. Coloco la fruta en un tazón y tomando un tenedor comenzó a comer en silencio sin mirar al que alguna vez fue su amigo.

─Para tú información…─Empezó la chica jugando con la fruta que tenía en su tazón─ Las fresas y los melocotones me gustan más que las demás frutas. Sin embargo eso no significa que no como el resto… yo como de todo, idiota ─Volviéndose a quedar callada continuó comiendo tranquilamente, mientras que Meil solo rodo los ojos al oír su tan corta explicación sobre la fruta.

─Tampoco te pedí que me dieras una explicación ─Dijo el chico desde la silla.

─Estoy contestando a tu pregunta de las manzanas tarado ─Respondió cortante la chica antes que soltara un bufido─. ¡Jo! Eres imposible de complacer. Te defino como un caso perdido, preguntas algo y uno te contesta para que luego le eches en cara que no necesitabas una estúpida explicación. Me rindo contigo Meil Mo ¿O debería decir "Su majestad"?

Una ceja femenina se arqueo al escuchar sus palabras, cuando una risotada se escapó de su boca haciendo que Hikari sonriera. Algunas cosas no cambiaban ni con el pasar del tiempo.

─¿Y yo soy el idiota después? ─Pregunto burlón el chico─. Tú eres la tía imposible de comprender y media bipolar. Recuerdo todavía cuando me solías intentar lanzar algo a la cabeza cada vez que te hacía alguna bromita sin importancia ─Hikari no pudo evitar reírse ante eso─ Luego te hacías la inocente justificándote con que yo era el malo de la película y tú la santa paloma.

─¡Pero si tú eras el malo! ─Declaro el de ojos marrones tratando de no reír más─. Tus bromas eran molestas, y te merecías un buen golpe por tonto.

─¡Eh! No te me vengas a hacer la mártir ahora, tú eras que empezaba Hikari ─Dijo él─. Tú eras la que me decía apodos estúpidos o me provocabas para que te hiciera esas bromas. ¿O es que acaso miento? ─La nombrada tan solo se hizo la inocente─. En mi cuerpo no te queda tan bien tu papel de victimismo, así que ni lo intentes.

─¡Ves que eres el malo! ¡Ya te dijo que no tengo ese complejo de hacerme la victima!

─Mentirosa, esa ni tú te la crees.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos más, unas sonrisas se curvaron en sus labios y sin poder contenerse más se echaron a reír; ni Meil ni Hikari se habían llevado tan bien desde hace mucho, y la verdad es que a ambos les gustaba poder bromear entre ellos como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Desde hace cuánto que no se reían de esa forma? Meil no lo recordaba, la verdad es que había extrañado mucho esto. Poder bromear junto a su amiga sin peleas reales, tan solo una discusión amistosa que terminaba con ambos sonrientes; la sensación de reírse con ella era agradable y saber que aún podían hacer aquello le había hecho sentir aliviado. En verdad quería recuperar a su compañera de bromas y mejor amiga. Tal vez esto no era una pesadilla como había pensado…

Las risas murieron al fin, dejando a la pareja con pequeñas sonrisas mientras continuaban con el desayuno. Puede que tuvieran un serio problema como era este cambio de cuerpo improvisado; sin embargo, al mismo tiempo este lío acababa de ayudarles a romper la tensión del ambiente y por fin habían actuado como cuando eran grandes amigos.

Hikari continúo jugando con su fruta, observando de reojo a Meil en su cuerpo. Este tenía continuaba comiendo los huevos revueltos que ella había preparado, y de alguna forma la imagen se le hizo curiosa. Verse a sí misma con una ligera sonrisa y comiendo era… extraño, bastante a decir verdad; observar cada rasgo que había pertenecido a ella hasta la tarde anterior fue un sorprendente, aún más cuando se encontraba guapa o eso es lo que sentía el cuerpo de Meil. Sí, porque ahora que veía a su ex cuerpo recién despertado, con las mejillas ruborizadas y el pelo desordenado hacia que el organismo del moreno estuviera alerta e interesado, como si acabara de ver algo atrayente que le llamaba. ¿A qué se debía esa reacción? Hikari se estaba confundiendo demasiado con las emociones que Meil desprendía, y eso le hacía dudar más respecto a los sentimientos que ya de por si tenía.

Porque si, ya era hora de dejarse de mentir como estúpida y admitir que aún quería a Meil; se escuchaba masoquista bajo sus oídos, pero era la realidad. Su corazón no había dejado de querer al chico que ella amo por dos años… Y es por eso que aún lo veía de esa forma. Como su amado que nunca correspondería sus sentimientos. ¡Joder! Sí que sonaba muy masoquista.

Suspiro derrotada. Encima la había cagado en grande, tenía que haberse esperado que sus sentimientos no hubieran cambiado para nada; pero, al menos debió darse cuenta mucho antes de hacer estupideces. ¿Qué haría ahora con la maldita cita que acepto con Hiroto cuando no podía corresponder sus sentimientos? ¡Diablos! Ella seguía queriendo a Meil, eso lo había logrado entender por la noche; salvo que al mismo tiempo no quería herir a su amigo pelirrojo, ni tampoco podía plantarle ahora. Eso la dejaba completamente atrapada y sin salida disponible.

Y hablando de citas… Era momento de decirle a Meil el pequeño "problemita" que tenían, uno que estaba seguro que el chico la mandaría al demonio en cuanto se lo propusiera, pero no tenía más opciones. Debía de hacerlo ya y sin rodeos, aprovechando de paso que ahora el moreno –Quien se hallaba en su cuerpo femenino- se encontraba de buen humor.

Tomo aire y se dio valor para hacer esto rápido.

─Meil ─Llamó Hikari un poco tensa con su nueva voz masculina atrayendo la atención del chico, quien le miro con esos ojos plateados exóticos.

─¿Qué sucede? ─Pregunto él frunciendo el ceño al notar cierta tensión en la joven. ¿A qué se debía eso? Hace unos momentos ella se había encontrado divertida y alegre, más ahora estaba inquieta.

El _ahora _chico se mordió el labio inferior antes que soltara aquella noticia que iba a dejar a Meil sin palabras.

─Esta tarde tengo que salir con mis amigas… de compras ─A penas pronuncio esa frase el moreno se tensó. Ya sabía a donde quería llegar y esto debía de ser un mal chiste por parte de Hikari. ¡Debía de ser una puta broma! No, no y no. Ella no le podía pedir una cosa como esa, porque si lo hacia Meil era capaz de matarla o bien matarse él antes que cumplir la locura que la chica estaba a punto de proponer. ¡Joder! ¡Mil veces joder! Se llevó las manos a la cara sintiendo una jaqueca naciente.

─¿No me digas que quieres…? ─La chica asintió.

─Necesito que finjas que eres yo, ósea tienes que hacerte pasar por mi frente a mis amigas… mientras van de compras ─Finiquito ella sonriendo nerviosa.

Se retractaba… esto era una completa pesadilla.

* * *

**Palabras Resaltadas:**

**J.R Ward (1): **Novelista américa, escritora de romance paranormal.

**And now I'm feeling stupid… Feeling stupid crawling back to you (2): **Trozo de la canción One More Night de Maroon 5, significa "_Y ahora me siento estúpido… me siento estúpido arrastrándome de vuelta hacia a ti_"

* * *

**¡Y se acabó…! No se pueden quejar, fue un capitulo bastante larguito… El cual me tomo un jodido mes –Deprimida en una esquina- Es tarde mi publicación, pero al menos actualice… Vale, intentare hacerlo más rápido, lo prometo. Ahora me pondré a actualizar algo más, y también… Puede ser que haga un fic más dentro de pronto, no daré Spoilers pero digo que amo la idea –Y que yo ame la idea es difícil… Nah, en verdad me encanto-. Lo único que pido gente es paciencia… Mucha paciencia. **

**Ahora sin más que decir me voy, y espero actualizar algo más pronto, tal vez este fic en un tiempo más… Ya veremos xD Hasta la próxima, bye. **

**La única pregunta que les dejo: –¿Qué les pareció el capítulo y bueno… Les gusto e hizo reír? **


End file.
